Una historia diferente
by abrilmillet
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Cora lanzara la maldición?, Regina nunca se fue al lado oscuro, se caso con Daniel; fuera amiga de Snow, ¿Que tanto afecta la maldición?, ¿que consecuencias traerá la llegada de Emma?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada del maravilloso mundo de Once Upon a Time, me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes y al historia.**

**Nota de Autora: Esta idea comenzó, tras leer varias fics, de esta serie, así que aquí el primer capitulo. **

**La Maldición**

Ingreso a aquella cárcel, entrar fue fácil con magia, llego hasta la celda, donde el oscuro se encontraba.

-Cora, ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita?- dijo Rumpelstiltskin, con esa voz, que solía tornarse fastidiosa.

-Sabes muy bien, a que vengo-dijo Cora

-Cierto, muy cierto, quieres tu gran venganza, ¿no es así?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Quiero eso y más, antes de que te lograran encarcelar me hablaste de una maldición-dijo Cora

-Umm, si lo recuerdo, pues querida, estás de suerte, deseo ayudarte; ¿Por qué no ayudar a una madre que perdió a su hija por un chico de establo y una princesa de buen corazón?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Me alegro que aceptes ayudarme, pero quiero saber ¿A qué precio?-dijo Cora

-Cierto, pues tendrás que darme un cargo importante, en la otra tierra , además de siempre ayudarme cuando te pida un favor-dijo el oscuro

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Cora

-Tómalo o déjalo-dijo el oscuro

* * *

Temprano, aún era temprano, Regina se levantó, por el sonido del despertador, fue a la habitación de su hijo, y lo encontró durmiendo, aferrado a aquel libro que Mary Margaret le había regalado.

-Henry, ya es de día, hijo despierta-dijo Regina, con una dulce voz

-¿Umm?

-Vamos Henry, hoy tienes escuela, no quiero que llegues tarde-dijo Regina

-Sí, ya me levanto-dijo Henry

-Bien, te espero con el desayuno servido-dijo Regina

Cuando Regina termino de preparar el desayuno, Henry ya se encontraba en el comedor.

-Mamá, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Mary Margaret es novia de Bruce?-dijo Henry

-No lo sé, Henry, nunca me lo ha dicho, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Regina

-Tenía curiosidad -dijo Henry

-Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte, es que su relación lleva ya mucho tiempo-dijo Regina

-Yo no creo, que sea su amor verdadero-dijo Henry

-Henry, eso es decisión de Mary Margaret-dijo Regina

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Henry, mientras tomaba su desayuno.

Luego del desayuno, Regina llevo a Henry a la escuela, en la entrada se topo con Mary Margaret.

-Hola, Mary Margaret-dijo Regina

-Hola, Regina, Henry-dijo Mary Margaret

-Buenos días, señorita Blanchard-dijo Henry

-Bueno, hijo, nos vemos, en la salida-dijo Regina

-Sí, hasta luego mamá-dijo Henry

Regina subió a su auto, estuvo manejando unos minutos, hasta que llego a la casa de su madre.

-Hola mamá-dijo Regina, al encontrar a su madre mirando el cultivo de manzanas.

-Hola hija, ¿viniste antes?-dijo Catalina

-Lo sé, quise pasar a visitarte-dijo Regina

-¿Henry se encuentra en la escuela?-dijo Catalina

-Sí, está en clase-dijo Regina

-¿Aun sigue leyendo ese libro que Mary Margaret le dio?-dijo Catalina

-Sí, es su favorito-dijo Regina

-Hija, ya te dije, que lo alejaras de ese libro, no creo que sea bueno-dijo Catalina

-Solamente es un libro, mamá-dijo Regina

-Cariño, lo digo, por el bien de Henry-dijo Catalina

-Bueno, el está bien, ¿Cómo va la alcaldía?-dijo Regina

-Bien, nada nuevo-dijo Catalina

Regina estuvo unas horas, conversando con su madre, hasta que tuvo que irse, estaba tan pendiente pensando en la conversación con su madre, que casi atropella a alguien, por suerte, no paso de un susto.

-Bruce, disculpa, estaba distraída, casi te atropello-dijo Regina

-Descuida, estoy sano y salvo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Como me disculpo, ¿Habrá manera de compensártelo?-dijo Regina

-Bueno, ¿Puedes llevarme a la escuela?, iba a visitar a Mary Margaret-dijo Bruce

-Sí claro, pero evitemos decirle, que casi atropello a su novio-dijo Regina

-Claro-dijo Bruce y subió al auto

Regina empezó a manejar, en e so paso por su mente la pregunta de esta mañana, que su hijo le hizo.

-Disculpa la indiscreción, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo Mary Margaret y tú, llevan saliendo?-dijo Regina

-La verdad…, no lo sé-dijo Bruce

-Muy mal, eso no se olvida-dijo en broma Regina

-Pues, otra cosa, que no debes mencionarle a Mary Margaret-dijo Bruce en broma

El auto, se estaciono frente a la escuela, y Bruce se despidió de Regina; ella siguió conduciendo, siempre que se cruzaba con Bruce, terminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regina estaba en su casa, que quedaba en el bosque, ella observaba a su hija Estela, de 10 años, jugar con un peluche.

* * *

En eso siente, que alguien toca la puerta, al abrir se encuentra con Roja, la cual estaba con un semblante preocupado.

-Roja, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Regina

-Snow, convoco una reunión, es importante, está relacionado con tu madre-dijo Roja; esas palabras hizo que Regina aceptara inmediatamente.

-Espera, a que venga Daniel-dijo Regina

Justo en esos momento llega Daniel, Regina y Roja le explican lo poco que saben al respecto.

Daniel acompaño a Regina a la reunión, junto a su hija Estela, aunque la pequeña niña se quedo al cuidado de unos guardias.

-¿Qué hizo ahora mi madre?-dijo Regina

-Hará, lanzara una maldición-dijo el hada Azul

-¿maldición?-dijo Daniel

-Planea enviarnos a una tierra sin magia, donde el tiempo no transcurre-dijo Snow

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?-dijo Regina

-Fuimos a la celda de Rumpelstiltskin, la única salvación , es nuestra hija que esta por nacer-dijo el príncipe.

-¿A qué costo Rumpelstiltskin les dio esa información?-dijo Regina, conociendo los tratos del oscuro.

-Quiso saber el nombre, de mi hija-dijo Snow

-¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Regina

* * *

Regina iba ir a su casa, quizás a ver unos papeles, relacionados con la alcaldía, ella era una especie de ayudante ahí, ya que su madre era la alcalde de Storybrooke; pero recordó, que su madre, le pidió que recogiera algo de la tienda del señor Gold.

Ingreso a la tienda, y encontró ahí, como siempre al señor Gold, el cual la miraba con atención.

-Buenos días, señor Gold, mi madre, me envió a recoger, el reloj, de la sala-dijo Regina

-Sí, aquí-dijo el señor Gold, entregándole un reloj antiguo- ¿Y cómo se encuentra su hijo?-pregunta, fingiendo desinterés.

-Bien, ahorita se encuentra en la escuela-dijo Regina, extrañada porque, le pregunte por Henry.

-Me alegro, ah, se me olvidaba, tiene un pequeño desperfecto, está retrasado por dos minutos-dijo el señor Gold

-Bueno, no es mucho tiempo-dijo Regina

-Usted, debe saber, que el tiempo es muy importante-dijo Gold

-Sí, pero solo son dos minutos, aunque podría mandarlo arreglar con Marco-dijo Regina- Gracias

Salió, del lugar, sin darse cuenta, de que Gold, sonreía de manera extraña, antes de voltearse y mirar el calendario.

-Pronto, vendrá-dijo Gold

* * *

La maldición empezó a expandirse, por todo los lugares del bosque encantado, Cora llego al castillo, justo después de que la salvadora, fuera puesta en el armario mágico, esto la hizo enojar, pero para descargarse, hirió al príncipe.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Snow, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Mi final feliz, dulce Snow-dijo Cora

-¡Madre!-esa era la voz de Regina, quien fue al auxilio del príncipe y Snow.

-¿Viniste a ayudar a tus amigos?-dijo Cora

-Madre, por favor, detén esto-dijo Regina

-Lo siento mucho, pero esto no estuviera sucediendo, si no hubieras huido, con el chico del establo-dijo Cora

-Yo amo a Daniel, tengo una familia con él-dijo Regina

-A donde vamos, la única familia, que tendrás, seré yo-dijo Cora y ante sorpresa de Snow, le quito el corazón y lo guardo en una caja de madera con bordes plateados.

Catalina, ingreso a una especie de habitación secreta, ahí dentro había polvo, pero solo un poco, muchas cosas guardadas, sin ninguna importancia.

Poso sus ojos, en un armario, camino hacía el, entre los cajones, encontró un cofre de madera con bordes plateados.

Lo observo por varios minutos, antes de abrirlo, ahí se encontraba un corazón, desde que lo tenía no se había vuelto necesario usarlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, vio que ya era hora.

-Quítale a Henry, el libro; que no lo vuelva a leer-dijo mientras sostenía firmemente el corazón.

Sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que su hija, cumpliría lo que le ordeno, pues ella la controlaba. Respecto a Henry, su nieto, debía de alejarse de ese libro, ella se lo hubiera quitado, pero de seguro, Regina intervendría, así que era mejor, a que ella, misma le quitara el libro; tras varios intentos, recurrió al último y al más eficaz.

Guardo el corazón, en el cofre y salió de aquella habitación, mientras pensaba en las formas en que utilizaría el corazón, como por ejemplo hacer que Regina termine su amistad con Mary Margaret y se mantenga lo más alejada de Bruce, aquello último era un peligro, al igual que el libro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada del maravilloso mundo de Once Upon a time me pertenece, yo solo tome prestado los personajes, para esta historia.**

* * *

**Emma, la salvadora**

Snow White, estaba mirando por la ventana de sus habitación, las avecillas volar, mientras tocaba delicadamente su vientre.

En unos días, su hija nacería, si no estuviera viviendo la situación actual, estaría muy feliz, pero ahora solo estaba muy preocupada, la venganza de Cora, sobre la maldición, era muy alarmante, además ellos, sabrían, que ella lo llevaría a cabo.

-Snow…-ese era su esposo, Charming , como ella le decía, este le dedico una sonrisa de confianza, para tranquilizarla.

-No quiero, tener que irme, y dejarte-dijo Snow

-Es por el bien, de los demás, además estarás con Emma, y cuando sea el tiempo, nos volveremos a encontrar, siempre nos encontramos-dijo Charming

Snow, le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se volvió en una de dolor, porque le comenzaron a venir las contracciones del parto.

-Ya viene, Emma-dijo Snow, mientras trataba de respirar para calmar las contracciones.

* * *

Mary Margaret, estaba sentada, mientras revisaba algunos exámenes de sus estudiantes; cuando alguien toca la puerta, al abrirlo se encuentra con Regina, la cual lucia muy preocupada.

-Regina, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Mary Margaret

-Es Henry, se fue a buscar a su verdadera madre…-dijo Regina

-¿Qué?, ven ingresa, y cuéntame lo que sucedió-dijo Mary Margaret y la hizo ingresar.

Regina estaba triste, nerviosa, preocupada; parecía que quería decirle algo, pero se quedaba callada.

-Te conozco, hay algo más, que no me has contado-dijo Mary Margaret

-Cuando, me di cuenta, que no estaba, encontré esta nota-dijo Regina, entregándole un pedazo de papel arrugado.

Mary Margaret comenzó a leerlo, y se sorprendió por lo que en allí decía, y se sentía culpable.

_"Querida Mamá:_

_Perdón por irme sin avisarte, pero fui en busca de mi madre biológica, ya sé donde se encuentra, prometo regresar, regresare con ella, ya que ella es la salvadora, ella puede romper la maldición._

_Pd: No te fíes mucho, de la abuela, ella es la reina malvada, yo lo sé muy bien._

_Con cariño Henry"_

-Cuanto lamento, que Henry, crea que lo del libro es cierto-dijo Mary Margaret

-Lo que ahora más, me preocupa, es que esta solo, ¿Qué tal si algo le sucede?, nunca me lo perdonaría-dijo Regina

-Ya verás que volverá, lo encontraremos, ¿ya se lo has dicho a tu madre?-dijo Mary Margaret

-No, apenas, leí la nota, vine para aquí-dijo Regina

-Hay que decirle a Graham, que se comunique con algún policía de afuera de la ciudad, para que busquen a Henry, ya verás que lo encontraremos-dijo Mary Margaret

-Eso espero, ya no soporto esta angustia-dijo Regina

Mary Margaret coge el teléfono y marca los números, Regina piensa que esta comunicándose con el sheriff, Graham. Pero no era así, ella se estaba comunicando con Bruce.

-Bruce…, ven a mi departamento, ha surgido, una emergencia, Henry desapareció; aquí se encuentra Regina-dijo Mary Margaret

* * *

Regina, estaba angustiada, los ultimo días, estaba viviendo en el castillo, junto a Daniel y su hija, por su seguridad; seguridad que Snow le brindo.

A aquella sala ingresa rápidamente Roja; la cual lucia preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Regina

-La maldición se acerca…-dijo Roja

-¿Qué tan rápido?-dijo Daniel

-Avanza muy rápido, pero eso no es lo Roja

-¿Qué paso algo más?-dijo Regina

-El bebe se adelanto, Emma nacerá hoy-dijo Roja

-Pero…, solo uno, puede viajar en el armario…-dijo Daniel

-¡Nos atacan!-grito Gruñón, alertando a todos los del castillo- ¡La reina malvada se acerca!

-Hay que ganar tiempo-dijo Regina

-Roja, llévate a Estela y protégela, por favor-dijo Daniel

-Papá, Mamá, ¿nos volveremos a ver?-dijo Estela

-Si cariño, ahora ve con Roja-dijo Regina, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, y vio como se iba con Roja, a toda prisa.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Daniel

-Evitar que los guardias de mi madre, avancen en el castillo-dijo Regina

Ambos, tuvieron que coger las espadas, y evitar que los guardias, avancen más rápido, y lastimen a Snow, la cual aun debía de estar dando a luz, o quizás, ya lo había hecho, pero de todos modos, se encontraba débil.

De lejos, Regina, pudo visualizar a su madre, al cual estaba yendo a la habitación principal.

-Daniel ve y reúnete con Estela, yo intentare evitar, que mi madre los lastime-dijo Regina

Daniel la cogió de la mano, como diciendo, que no lo hiciera; no era por egoísta, era por miedo a perderla.

-Tengo que hacerlo, le debo muchas cosas a Snow, es mi amiga-dijo Regina y se salto del agarre de Daniel.

-Promete que estarás bien-dijo Daniel

-Lo estaré, ahora ve, antes de que la maldición, te alcance-dijo Regina; Daniel desapareció tras unos pasillos.

Mientras que Regina corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían; ella conocía de lo que su madre era capaz, y temía lo peor.

Al ingresar encontró a Charming herido e inconsciente, y junto a él, Snow, que lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Madre!

* * *

Bruce estaba sentado cerca a Regina, tratando de tranquilizarla, al menos obtenía mejores resultados que Mary Margaret.

-Ya hable con Graham, dijo que haría todo lo posible-dijo Bruce

En eso suena, el celular de Regina, ella ve, y era su madre, quien llamaba, se pudo de pie y contesto la llamada, alejada de sus dos amigos.

-Madre…

-Regina, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho de la desaparición de Henry?-dijo muy molesta Catalina

-Cuando lo supe, vine a ver a Mary Margaret-dijo Regina

-Y yo tuve, que enterarme por Graham; ¿Estás con Mary Margaret?-dijo Catalina

-Sí, con ella y Bruce-dijo Regina

-Ahh, bueno, regresa, entre las dos, podremos encontrarlo más rápido, que con la ayudo de ese par-dijo Catalina

-Madre, pienso quedarme aquí un rato más-dijo Regina

-Regresa, me encuentro en tu casa, te espero aquí-dijo Catalina, y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, esas palabras fueron como una orden.

Termino la llamada, y cogió su abrigo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, que la llevaba a salir.

-¿Qué te dijo tu madre Regina?-dijo Mary Margaret

-Que me espera, en mi casa, quiere ayudarme-dijo Regina

-¿Te acompañamos?-dijo Bruce

-No, descuiden, puedo ir sola-dijo Regina, y se fue de aquel departamento.

Mientras que en las afueras de Storybrooke, ingresaba a aquel pueblo, un auto de color amarillo, siendo conducido por una joven de 28 años, la cual venía con Henry…

-¿Y ese libro?-dijo Emma, viendo que Henry, lo estaba leyendo, desde hace varios minutos.

-Fue un regalo, el libro cuenta, los cuentos del bosque encantado, de donde perteneces-dijo Henry

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Emma

-Todo lo que está escrito aquí, es real-dijo Henry

Emma siguió conduciendo, mientras Henry le indicaba cual era su casa; al parecer era la más grande del pueblo.

-¿Aquí vive tu madre?-dijo Emma

-Sí, espero que no esté tan preocupada-dijo Henry

-Seguro-dijo Emma

Ambos bajaron del auto, y fueron hasta la puerta, Emma toco el timbre; quien abrió la puerta, fue Regina, quien al ver a Henry, lo abrazo.

-Henry, ¿estás bien?, ¿nada te paso?-dijo Regina

-Si mamá, estoy bien, mira, regrese con ella-dijo Henry

-¿Usted es la madre biológica de Henry?-dijo Regina

-Eh sí-dijo Emma

-¿Regina quién es?-dijo una voz, muy conocida para Henry, su abuela Catalina.

-Es Henry, regreso-dijo Regina

Catalina fue a la puerta, y vio a su nieto, pero también vio a Emma; esto le era muy confuso.

-Henry, que bueno que volvieras, tenias preocupada a tu madre-dijo Catalina

-Eh, ingresemos-dijo Regina, también refiriéndose a Emma, Regina la trataba amablemente.

-Henry, ve a tu habitación, mientras hablamos con la señorita-dijo Catalina; Henry no quería obedecerle, pero al mirar a Regina, comprendió, que ella evitaría que lastimara a Emma.

Así que subió a su habitación, no sin antes, llevarse su libro, su abuela lo miraba, de manera intimidante.

-Bien, ¿entonces usted es la madre biológica? ¿No es así?, ¿Qué hacía con mi nieto?-dijo Catalina

-El fue a buscarme, y lo traje-dijo Emma

-Madre…-dijo Regina, notando como su madre, quería prácticamente intimidar a Emma, con sus palabras.

-¿Piensa quedarse más tiempo?-dijo Catalina

-Solo, vine a dejar al chico-dijo Emma

-Pues, entonces puede regresar por donde vino-dijo Catalina

-Señorita…-trataba de hablar Regina

-Swan-dijo Emma

-Señorita Swan, creo que lo que mi madre trato de decir, es que, nos sorprende que Henry la encontrara, ya que…

-Usted, lo abandono de bebé, y lo dio en adopción-dijo Catalina

-Bueno, exacto…-dijo Regina

-Miren, el chico apareció, en mi departamento, yo lo traje, nada más-dijo Emma

-Pues si es así, ya no hay nada, que deba hacer en Storybrooke, ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Catalina

-No-dijo Emma, y salió de la casa, subió a su auto y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo.

Emma, estaba ligeramente enojada, por las palabras de Catalina, la cual no dejaba de tratar de intimidarla.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, que un lobo estaba delante de ella, entonces giro el timón bruscamente y choco con el letrero que decía: Usted esta saliendo de Storybrooke…

* * *

**Bien, tuve inspiración, y hice el segundo capitulo, agradezco a Nicole, que comento en el primer capitulo; ¡mi personaje favorito de OUAT también es Regina!; y respecto a lo de Graham, si estará aquí, saldrá más en el próximo capitulo, pero no sera pareja de Emma, ¡ey!, pero tampoco lo dejare morir, tengo mejores planes para él, ojala les aya gustado... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, he aquí el tercer capitulo; este esta más centrado en la hija de Regina, ¿Se recuerdan que dije que Graham tendria un papel importante?, pues ya lo verán...**

* * *

**La sobrina del sheriff**

Regina cargaba en sus brazos, a una pequeña bebe recién nacida, mientras la llenaba de besos; Daniel miraba a ambas con amor y dulzura.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-dijo Daniel

-Estela, su nombre será Estela-dijo Regina

-Estela…, hola mi pequeña niña-dijo Daniel, viendo a la pequeña durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Una niña de 10 años, se levanta con sueño de su cama; apenas son las siete de la mañana, pero igual, siempre se levantaba a esa hora.

Luego de asearse, se vistió con su uniforme de colegio; se vio en el espejo, para asegurarse de estar bien vestida.

-Elisa, ¡baja a desayunar!-decía la voz de un hombre; desde la cocina.

-¡ya voy!, ¡Tío!-respondió con el mismo tono; cogió su mochila y bajo a la cocina.

-Debes levantarte más temprano-dijo su tío sonriéndole; mientras le daba el desayuno.

-Tío Graham, no tengo la culpa, de que vayas temprano a trabajar-dijo ella, mientras bebía un poco de leche.

-Lo sé, sabes yo, ya voy a la comisaria, tengo a una prisionera… por así decirlo, choco con su auto-dijo Graham

-¿Choco con su auto? ¿Quién es?-dijo Elisa

-No la conoces, recién llego anoche-dijo Graham

-Ah, es extraño que venga alguien a Storybrooke-dijo Elisa

-Lo sé, bueno tengo que ir, antes de que despierte, no creo que tenga idea de que esta en una celda-dijo Graham

-¿No la llevaste al hospital?-dijo Elisa

-No fue nada serio-dijo Graham

-Bueno…-dijo Elisa y le dio un mordisco a su tostada

-Nos vemos, en la tarde, anda con cuidado pequeña-dijo Graham

-Si tío-dijo Elisa

* * *

Estela, estaba jugando en el bosque, cuando se encuentra con una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, que la miraba de manera severa.

-¿Así que tu eres Estela?-dijo Cora

-¿Usted quién es?-dijo Estela; ella se encontraba con miedo, por aquella mujer; rogaba que su madre viniera pronto.

-Soy tu abuela, mi nombre es Cora

-¿Mi abuela?...-dijo Estela, ella recordaba viejas historias de su abuela, contadas por sus padres, y varias de ellas, eran para temerle.

-Estás grande, apenas recuerdo haberte visto, de recién nacida, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Cora

-Ocho años-dijo Estela

-¡Estela!-Regina, fue donde se encontraba su hija, y se puso delante de ella, de manera protectora.

-Vamos, hija, ¿No pensaras que lastimaría a mi nieta? ¿No?-dijo Cora

-Se que no, pero sé que intentaras alejarla de mi lado, y es algo que no pienso permitir-dijo Regina

-Querida hija, ¿No olvidas el pasado cierto?-dijo Cora

-¡Intentaste quitármela, cuando ella era apenas una bebe!-dijo Cora

-E intente acabar con el chico del establo, pero lastima no funciono-dijo Cora

-Madre, si aun me quieres, por favor aléjate-dijo Regina

-Si lo haré, por ahora, dentro de un tiempo sabrás de mí-dijo Cora y desapareció en un humo color negro.

-¿No te hizo daño? ¿Cierto?-dijo Regina

-No, mamá, pero si me asusto-dijo Estela

-Tranquila cariño, jamás te hará daño, no te separara de mí-dijo Regina, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

* * *

Estela estaba guardando la casita de pájaros; que habían construido, en clase; en eso ve que ingresa al salón de clases; la alcaldesa Mills, su hija Regina y una mujer que no conocía. Vio que Regina, llevaba el libro de cuentos, de Henry. Así que quiso quedarse a escuchar, mientras guardaba su casita de aves.

-Señorita Blanchard, tenemos que hablar-dijo Catalina, quitándole el libro a Regina y poniéndolo en el pupitre de la profesora.

Quizás hubiera seguido escuchando más, pero si se quedaba más tiempo, estaba segura que Catalina, la terminaría botando, claro con la mirada. Es que la alcaldesa, no tiene fama de ser muy amable. Claro toda una diferencia con su hija y Henry.

Seguro, por eso vinieron, porque Henry, había desaparecido de nuevo; aunque ella ya suponía donde se encontraba su amigo, pero no podía decirlo, era un secreto.

Unos minutos después vio salir a Catalina seguida por Regina, quien aún tenía un semblante preocupado.

Vio que Mary Margaret conversaba con aquella mujer de cabello rubio; para luego que esta, se acercara a ella y se pusiera de su misma altura.

-¿Elisa? ¿Cierto?-dijo Emma

-Sí, ¿Usted quién es?-dijo Elisa

-Emma Swan… la madre biológica de Henry-dijo Emma

-Ah, ¿Entonces si la logro encontrar?, Henry me lo había mencionado que la buscaría-dijo Elisa

-¿Eres su mejor amiga?-dijo Emma

-Sí, desde que teníamos 5 años-dijo Elisa

-¿Tu sabes dónde se encuentra?-dijo Emma

-Ahh, si, pero es un secreto-dijo Elisa

-Es importante que lo encontremos, su madre y abuela están preocupadas-dijo Emma

-Bien…, le diré, se debe de encontrar en su castillo-dijo Elisa

-¿Sabes dónde queda? ¿No?-dijo Emma

-Sí

-¿Puedes llevarme?-dijo Emma

-Claro-dijo Elisa; Emma sonrió, se levanto, mientras que en sus manos tenía el libro de Henry

* * *

Daniel estaba montado en caballo, con su hija, en eso ve a lo lejos, a unos carruajes negros.

-¿Papá, quienes son ellos?-dijo Elisa

-No lo sé, no parecen los típicos carruajes del rey-dijo Daniel

Daniel galopo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a su casa, ahí encontró a Cora con Regina.

-Daniel, que tal vine a saludar-dijo Cora

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo Daniel

-Vine de visita, además para comentarles que asumí el control del reino-dijo Cora

-¿Qué le hiciste al rey y a Snow?-dijo Regina

-El rey, está muerto; tu querida amiga Snow, pronto lo estará…cuando la encuentre-dijo Cora

Los guardias, estaban aprisionando a Daniel, y a Estela, Regina miro esto con mucha preocupación. Así que hizo algo, que jamás, había hecho desde hace años, uso magia.

Logro liberar a Daniel y Estela, mientras huían al bosque; Cora sonrió complacida, ya que su hija, nunca le gusto usar la magia.

-Vayan por ellos-dijo Cora

Regina corría, junto a Daniel y su hija, pero los guardias eran más rápidos, además que su magia era débil.

-Corran, yo los distraeré, mi madre me quiere a mí, corre Daniel, manténganse seguros-dijo Regina

-No pienso dejarte, tu madre, no nos separara-dijo Daniel

-¡Mamá!-gritaba Estela, viendo venir a los guardias

-Ahora tiene control del reino y su magia es más poderosa, si hubiera querido a ustedes desde el comienzo, ya lo hubiera hecho, me quiere a mí, váyanse; pónganse seguros y busquen a Snow White; es la última esperanza del reino-dijo Regina

Regina beso a Daniel; abrazo a su hija y fue hasta los guardias; mientras que su esposo e hija escapaban.

-Hija mía, veo que ya no puedes escapar-dijo Cora

-Madre, ya me tienes aquí-dijo Regina

-Bien, vallamos a nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Cora, cogiendo a Regina del brazo y ambas desapareciendo en humo de color negro.

* * *

Henry estaba sentado, mientras veía que venían Elisa y Emma; Elisa se detuvo, saludo a Henry de lejos, y se quedo ahí; mientras dejo que Emma se acercara.

-¿Con que aquí estabas?-dijo Emma

-Sí-dijo Henry

-¿Por qué huiste? ¿Tu madre y abuela estaban preocupadas?-dijo Emma

-Pensé que te habías ido, ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Henry

-Choque mi auto, y cuando desperté estaba en una celda; el sheriff termino regañándome y luego vino tu abuela; por cierto no me dijiste que era la alcaldesa-dijo Emma

-No era algo importante-dijo Henry

-Ya veo, pero igual debes volver a tu casa-dijo Emma

-¿Te quedaras por más tiempo?-dijo Henry

-Al parecer sí, al menos debo arreglar mi auto, además de indemnización por chocar contra el letrero-dijo Emma

-Me alegro-dijo Henry, mientras agarraba el libro que Emma, aún traía consigo; y lo guardo.

-Mejor que este en un lugar seguro, ya que te quedas, deberíamos comenzar con la operación cobra-dijo Henry

-¿Operación cobra?-dijo Emma

-Ese es el nombre que se me ocurrió, para evitar sospechas, ya sabes la operación para que rompas la maldición-dijo Henry

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?-dijo Emma

-Todo lo que te dije, es cierto; eres la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming; todos los habitantes de Storybrooke vienen del bosque encantado, fueron traídos aquí por la maldición-dijo Henry

-Bien… entonces, ¿Quién se supone que es tu amiga?-dijo Emma, viendo a Elisa, de lejos, la cual vio su reloj en su muñeca, se despidió de lejos y se fue.

-Aún no lo sé, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que está relacionada con mi mamá-dijo Henry

-Bien, chico, ¿Y quién es ella en el mundo real?-dijo Emma

Henry suspiro como resignado, porque Emma se negaba a creer lo que él le decía- Es la sobrina del Sheriff.

* * *

Estela estaba cansada de caminar, ni ella estaba segura en donde se encontraban; pero no podía quejarse, no sabiendo que su madre estaba prisionera de su abuela, y que su padre estaba peor o igual que preocupado que ella.

-¿Papá donde nos encontramos?-dijo Estela

-No estoy seguro; pero debemos seguir, debemos encontrar a Snow y cuando lo hagamos volveremos por tu madre-dijo Daniel

* * *

**¿Y que tal?, ¿algo loco que Graham sea el supuesto tío?, de esa manera entra en más protagonismo, además que no pienso matarlo :)**

**Bien, solamente para aclarar, si es que no comprendieron, escribire siempre al finalizar los personajes, que pondré en la historia con su nombre de la maldición.**

**Cora= Catalina**

**Daniel=Bruce**

**Estela=Elisa**

**Hasta la proxima actualización...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una enemiga de cuidado**

**Storybrooke:**

Amaneció, no era un de esas mañana soleadas, pero tampoco frías; el clima esta templado. Pero eso, aquí no es lo importante, sino lo que acaban de darse cuenta varios ciudadanos de Storybrooke. Las agujas del reloj, ya no estaban detenidas, estás se movían.

Catalina, llego hasta allí, lo más rápido que pudo; pudo observar que era cierto, lo que había escuchado por parte de Sidney.

-No le parece buena, señora alcaldesa; al fin esas agujas oxidadas han empezado a funcionar -dijo Archie, que se encontraba por ahí, paseando a su perro.

-Sí-dijo Catalina, fingiendo una sonrisa y se subió a su auto; con rumbo a la alcaldía.

En una de las habitaciones de hospedaje, se encontraba Emma; recién levantándose, aunque lo que más ella pensaba, era quizás acostumbrarse a su estancia en Storybrooke; eso de arreglar el auto, era una excusa; no podía explicar porque, pero sentía que debía quedarse en ese pueblo. Lo más probable era un instinto materno, que Henry estaba despertando en ella.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora caminaba de un lugar a otro; sin lugar a dudas, estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar como poder deshacerse del mozo de cuadra, el cual ahora era esposo de su hija.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada querida?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin, apareciendo de la nada, como siempre solía hacer.

-Dime tú, seguro debes saberlo muy bien-dijo Cora

-Sí, estas así, porque tu hija, está casada con el simple mozo de cuadra; y además está esperando un hijo suyo, ¿Qué se siente convertirse en abuela?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-No juegues conmigo, muy bien sabes lo que opino, ese hijo; nunca lo reconoceré como mi nieto-dijo Cora

-Malo, malo, querida, por los nietos, se llega a los hijos-dijo Rumpelstiltskin, desapareciendo, de la misma forma en que había llegado.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma estaba en Granny's, en eso se acerca la mesera; una joven de cabello castaño, que llevaba un delantal de color morado.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué deseas de desayuno?-dijo la joven

-Unas tostadas, estarían bien-dijo Emma

-Amelia, yo me encargo, tu anda a tomar la orden de los otros clientes-dijo de pronto Ruby.

-Toma, esto es para ti-dijo Ruby, entregándole una taza de chocolate con trozos de canela.

-Yo no pedí esto-dijo Emma

-Al parecer tienes un admirador; más bien, iré por tus tostadas-dijo Ruby

Emma vio a Graham y creyó que había sido él, el que había mandado el chocolate caliente, fue para aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Así que decidiste quedarte-dijo Graham

-Que observador, es importante, para un policía-dijo Emma

-Son buenas noticias para nuestro negocio turístico, es malo para nuestra señalización…. Es una broma, porque pasaste por encima de nuestro cartel…

-Mira el chocolate, fue un lindo gesto, estoy impresionada… porque adivinaste que me gusta la canela en mi chocolate..Porque la mayoría no. Pero no estoy aquí, para coquetear. Así que…gracias, pero no gracias-dijo Emma, dejando el chocolate en la mesa donde estaba Graham.

-Yo no lo envié

-Yo lo hice, a mí también me gusta la canela-dijo de pronto Henry, parándose de una de las sillas.

-¿No tienes escuela?-dijo Emma

-Claro, tengo 10 años; llévame-dijo Henry

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora se encontraba mirando en el espejo, como su hija, estaba llevando entre sus brazos a una bebe, recién nacida. Observaba como estaba feliz rodeada de Daniel y la bebé; aun incluso viviendo en una cabaña horrible y antigua.

-Me llego una carta del rey, parece que quieren conocer a nuestra pequeña, la más entusiasmada es Snow-dijo Daniel

-Iremos mañana mismo, además hace tiempo que quiero ver a Snow y al rey; Daniel les debemos tanto, sin su ayuda, no estaríamos juntos-dijo Regina sonriendo.

Cora rompió el espejo en miles de pedazos, estaba furiosa, su odio incrementaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Parece que llegaría el tiempo, de escuchar el consejo de el oscuro.

* * *

**Storybrooke: **

Emma y Henry estaban caminando por la vereda, Emma llevaba a Henry a su escuela, pero iban conversando del tema de siempre.

-Eres la única que puede detener la maldición-dijo Henry

-¿Por qué soy la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming?-dijo Emma

-Sí y ahora mismo tenemos ventaja; nadie lo sabe, saque el final en la parte en la que estás tú-dijo Henry sacando de su mochila, unas hojas arrancadas del libro y entregándoselas a Emma.

-Niño…

-Ya sé que al héroe, nadie le cree al principio, si le creyeran no sería una buena historia, si necesitas pruebas, tenlas, léelas, pero hagas lo que hagas… no dejes que ella vea estas páginas, son peligrosas; si mi abuela descubre quien eres, sería muy malo-dijo Henry

Ambos ya habían llegado a la escuela; se podían ver a los niños por ahí jugando o conversando.

-Tengo que irme, pero te encuentro después, así empezamos- Henry se aleja un poco rumbo donde esta Elisa- ¡Sabía que me creerías!

-¡Nunca dije que te creía!

-¿Por qué otro motivo estarías aquí?

Mary Margarte se acerco a Emma- Es bueno, verlo sonreír

-Yo no hice nada

-Te quedaste... entonces, ¿La alcaldesa sabe que estás todavía aquí?

-Sí y ¿No debería preocuparme por la madre?-dijo Emma

-Regina, es una buena persona, me preocupa más Catalina; suele ser muy intimidante, más si se trata de su familia-dijo Mary Margaret.

-¿Cuál es su problema?, no es una persona muy sociable, ¿Cómo fue que la eligieron?-dijo Emma

-Ha sido la alcaldesa, desde que recuerdo... nunca nadie ha sido tan valiente de postularse contra ella, ella inspira miedo. Me temo que empeore las cosas regalándole ese libro a Henry, ahora él piensa que su abuela es la reina malvada-dijo Mary Margaret

-¿Quién piensa que eres tú?-dijo Emma

-Es una tontería-dijo Mary Margarte riendo ligeramente

-Acabo de escuchar 5 minutos de tonterías, cuéntame-dijo Emma

-Snow White… ¿Quién piensa que eres tú?

-No estoy en el libro…. Eh puedo pedirle un favor, Catalina menciono que Henry recibe terapia, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al doctor?

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora apareció en la cabaña, donde vivía su hija; y encontró en la cuna, a la pequeña bebe durmiendo, pero cuando s e acerco lo suficiente, la bebe empezó a llorar, esto hizo que Daniel ingresara pronto.

-Cora…, suelte a mi hija-dijo Daniel

-¿Qué sucede?..Madre-dijo Regina, la cual acaba de llegar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a conocer a mi nieta-dijo Cora

-¿Por favor no le hagas daño?-dijo Regina

-Vamos, hija; solo quiero conocer a mi nieta-dijo Cora meciendo la cuna suavemente.

-Váyase-dijo Daniel

-Sabes algo hija, creo que estaría mejor, que la pequeña se quede conmigo, cuando crezca no queremos que aprenda los malos modales del mozo de cuadra-dijo Cora

-Usted no se va a llevar a mi hija-dijo Daniel

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?-dijo Cora levantando la mano, para lanzarle un hechizo.

-Madre, no, por favor no te la lleves-dijo Regina, cogiéndola de ambas manos, para que no le hiciera daño a Daniel.

-Cariño…, lo lamento-dijo y la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Regina!-grito Daniel

-Ahora, ven querida bebe, te irás con la abuela, mamá, vendrá después-dijo Cora, que estaba intentando coger a la bebé

Daniel saco la espada, evitando que Cora se acercara a la cuna; pero Cora hizo desaparecer la espada, y lo cogió del cuello, asfixiándolo.

-¿En verdad pensaste que podrías detenerme con una espada?-dijo Cora, apretando cada vez más el cuello de Daniel- Pensaste que te dejaría tranquilo, después de que me quitaste a mi hija; en verdad ¿pensaste que no me vengaría?, que dejaría ser feliz con ella.

-No lo hice-dijo Daniel y saco de una bolsa de cuero, un polvo azul, el cual lanzo a Cora; que hizo que ella desapareciera en ese momento.

Daniel comenzó a toser fuertemente, se acerco a Regina y la levanto con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué paso?, mi madre, no se la llevo ¿cierto?-dijo Regina

-No, la pude detener gracias a los polvos que nos dio el hada azul, estamos bien; pero me temo que volverá, tu sabes, muy bien que tu madre es una enemiga de cuidado-dijo Daniel.

-Lo sé-dijo Regina

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma se encontraba leyendo, el archivo de Henry; ella había ido a ver al doctor Hopper, para hablar sobre Henry, él le dio el archivo, para que ella misma leyera de lo que él le decía.

Tocaron la puerta, ella se levanto y fue a abrir y se encontró con Graham en la puerta.

-Hola, si estás preocupado por los carteles de "No molestar", no te preocupes, los deje tranquilos-dijo Emma

-En realidad estoy aquí, por el doctor Archivald Hopper, menciono que tuvieron un pleito más temprano-dijo Graham

-No

-A mí también me sorprendió… dada tu tímida y delicada sensibilidad; dice que usted exigió ver el archivo de Henry y cuando el se negó, regreso y lo robo-dijo Graham

-El me lo dio

-Por desgracia, el cuenta otra historia, ¿Puedo registrar su cuarto o necesito una orden de registro?- ella suspiro, abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

-¿Esto es lo que busca?-dijo señalando el archivo

-Muy servicial, me temo señorita Swan que está bajo arresto… de nuevo-dijo poniéndole las esposas.

-¿Sabes que me están tendiendo una trampa? ¿No?-dijo Emma

-¿Y quién lo está haciendo? ¿Si se puede saber?-dijo Graham

* * *

Regina se encontraba revisando varios papeles, en su casa; cuando recibe una llamada telefónica.

-Hola, madre ¿Para qué me llamas?...¿Qué?, pero, quizás sea un error… entiendo, descuida, yo hablare con Henry, prefiero decirlo yo misma-dijo Regina, cogiendo las llaves de su auto.

Salió rápidamente de su casa, subió a su auto; ¿Cómo era posible?, aún no podía creer lo que su madre le había contado, pero había pruebas, además que el doctor Hopper, jamás mentiría sobre ese tema, bueno, jamás mentiría.

Estaba tan sumida en esos pensamientos, que no se da cuenta que alguien estaba cruzando la calle y frena rápido. Regina se baja de su auto, y observa, que estuvo a punto de atropellar a Daniel…otra vez.

-Estoy a punto de empezar a creer, que de verdad quieres atropellarme con tu auto-dijo en broma y con una gran sonrisa.

-Discúlpame Bruce, estaba distraída, estaba pensando…, en verdad perdóname, ya va la segunda vez que casi te atropello-dijo Regina

-Descuida, no me paso nada; sabes algunos dicen que la tercera es la vencida, esperemos que ese no sea mi caso-dijo Bruce, causando una leve risa en Regina.

-Tranquilo, no dejaría sin novio a mi amiga-dijo Regina; pero en eso recuerda lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Entonces solo te preocupas de Mary Margaret?-dijo Bruce sonriente.

-Nos vemos luego, estoy apurada-dijo, mientras se subía a su auto, y comenzaba a conducir hacia la escuela de Henry.

Para su suerte, la clase de Henry, estaba realizándose afuera; Mary Margaret se acerco a ella.

-Regina, ¿Sucede algo?, estábamos en medio de una clase

-Sí, necesito hablar con Henry, es un asunto sobre su… madre-dijo Regina, diciendo apenas lo último.

-¡Henry!, ven por favor-dijo Mary Margaret; Henry se levanto y se acerco donde se encontraba su maestra y su madre. Mary Margarte los deja sola y va a continuar su clase con los otros niños.

-Henry, cariño, tengo malas noticias, la señorita Swan, fue arrestada; ella allano la oficina del doctor Hopper y robo sus archivos; lo siento, ella no resulto ser la persona que creías-dijo Regina

-Sí lo es; ¿Esto te lo dijo la abuela?-dijo Henry

-Ella, me llamo…

-Ella, trata de inculparla, la abuela es mala, no confíes en ella-dijo Henry

-Henry, es tu abuela y ambos sabemos que no tienen la mejor relación, pero ella no sería capaz de eso-dijo Regina, justo en ese momento suena la campana.

-Debo volver a clase; nos vemos después mamá-dijo Henry, yendo a su clase, con los demás niños.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora apareció, en su castillo de nuevo; ahora estaba más que furiosa, quería haber sido más rápida y haberse deshecho de ese mozo de cuadra cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Veo, que otra vez, todo te salió mal-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-¿Vienes a burlarte?-dijo Cora

-Eso no sería de caballeros, solo vine a visitarte; ahora dime ¿Piensas seguir intentando destruir la felicidad de tu hija?-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Esa no es su felicidad, está rodeada de pobreza; con ese mozo de cuadra-dijo, mientras destruía una pintura.

-¡Vaya que lo odias!-dijo Rumpelstiltskin

-Como no tienes idea, pero ya encontrare la manera de destruirlo-dijo Cora, sonriendo de manera tétrica.

-Espero no te tome mucho tiempo-dijo Rumpelstiltskin, desapareciendo al igual que la última vez.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-Sabe que el psicólogo miente ¿no?-dijo Emma

-Mire a la derecha por favor… ¿Por qué mentiría?-dijo Graham, mientras le tomaba las fotos respectivas.

-La alcaldesa lo obligo, debe de tener algo con que manejarlo, le tiene miedo, como todos los demás en este pueblo

-Mire a la izquierda… Catalina podrá ser muy intimidante, pero no creo que llegaría a incriminar a alguien-dijo Graham, terminando de tomar las fotos.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaría? ¿En que está metida?-dijo Emma

-Es la alcaldesa, está metida en todo

-¿Incluyendo a la fuerza policial?

-¡Hola!-dijo Elisa, que venía con Henry y Mary Margaret

-Henry, Elisa ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Graham

-Regina le dijo lo que paso-dijo Mary Margaret

-Y yo vine de visita-dijo Elisa

-Henry, no sé qué te habrán dicho…

-Eres una genio, se lo que tramabas…reunías información…para la operación cobra-dijo Henry

-Lo siento, estoy un poco confundido-fijo Graham

-Solo lo saben, los que tienen que saberlo-dijo Henry

-Tío, lo único que necesitas saber, es que la señorita Blanchard pagar la fianza-dijo Elisa

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-dijo Emma

-Confió en ti-dijo Mary Margaret

* * *

Catalina se encontraba viendo algunas firmas y papeles, cuando escucha el sonido de una motosierra; ve por la ventana y era Emma cortando un árbol de sus manzanas. Salió afuera, lo más pronto posible, para enfrentar a la joven.

-¿Qué cree que hace?

-Se que fue usted, la que me incrimino, tendrá que hacer algo mejor, para echarme, si vuelve a intentar algo contra mí, regresare por el resto de arboles, usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz-dijo Emma dejando la motosierra en el suelo y caminando hacia afuera de la propiedad- Tu turno.

* * *

Emma caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke, y siente el sonido de su celular.

-¿Sí?

-Señorita Swan, de seguir demostrando mi poder, pero al parecer, eso aumenta sus deseos de quedarse-dijo Catalina

-No tiene idea

-Hagamos las paces, conversemos, venga a mi oficina-dijo Catalina

* * *

La oficina de Catalina, era grande, pero Emma, no se sentía intimidada.

-Primero...quiero pedirle disculpas señorita Swan, debo aceptar que vino a quedarse y que quiero quitarle mi nieto a mi hija-dijo catalina

-Primero, yo no vengo a quitarle, nada a nadie; además no debería ser ella, la que tendría que hablar conmigo, en vez de usted-dijo Emma

-Regina, es amable, jamás podría hablarle de la manera en que yo le hablo y ser más directos-dijo Catalina

-Yo decidí quedarme, para cuidar a Henry, sobretodo porque lo siento perturbado-dijo Emma

-¿Cree que esta perturbado?

-Bueno esta en terapia, lo que pude leer del archivo, antes de que me mandaras a arrestar…, fue que, el piensa que todos son personajes de cuentos de hadas-dijo Emma

-¿Y usted no?

-¿Cómo podría?, el pobre niño, no puede diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad..Y está empeorando. Es una locura-dijo Emma

-¿Crees que estoy loco?-dijo Henry; Emma voltea a ver, y ve al niño, delante de Regina.

-Henry

Henry se va corriendo y Regina va detrás de él, Emma quiere hacer lo mismo, pero voltea para encarar a catalina.

-Sabias que vendría

-¿Si sabía que mi hija venía a verme con mi nieto, cada jueves a la 5 en punto para cenar?, si lo sabía… Tu turno-dijo Catalina

-No tienes corazón, ¿Cómo te volviste así?

* * *

Catalina estaba afuera de su casa, riendo triunfante, hace una hora, su hija la llamo, diciéndole que Henry estaba dolido, porque Emma piensa que está loco.

-¿Ha sido un día bueno?-dijo el señor Gold

-Sí. Acabo de librar la ciudad de una visitante, no deseada-dijo Catalina

-¿En serio?

-Sí-dijo

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, acabo de verla paseando por la calle principal con tu nieto, parecían inseparables-dijo el señor Gold

-¿Qué?-dijo Catalina

-Debiste haber acudido a mí, Emma Swan es un problema, que no puedes lidiar sola, con gusto te ayudo, por un precio claro-dijo Gold

-Yo no hago tratos contigo-dijo Catalina

-¿Quién hablo de un trato?-dijo Gold

-Ya sabes cual trato

-Sí, cierto, el niño que le conseguí a tu hija

-¿Querías que ella viniera al pueblo?, querías que todo esto pasara, que encontraras a Henry no fue un accidente ¿no es cierto?

-No que quieres decir

-¿Quién es esta mujer, su madre, quien es esta Emma Swan?

-Diría que tú sabes exactamente quién es, me tengo que ir-dijo Gold

-Dime lo que sabes de ella-dijo Catalina

-No te lo voy a decir, por lo que sugiero me disculpes-dijo Gold

Gold ya se estaba yendo, pero voltea a ver a catalina- Si quieres un buen consejo, te puedo decir, que… por los nietos, se llega a los hijos, no olvides eso-dijo Gold, para luego irse.

* * *

**Por fin la inspiración volvió, más cuando comencé a ver de nuevo los capítulos de la primera temporada; gracias por los comentarios, para facilitar la lectura, pondré cual es el bosque encantado y cual Storybrooke; además que he tratado de profundizar más en los capítulos, así que a partir de ahora serán tan largos como este.**

**Por último, ¿recuerdan que mencione a una joven llamada Amelia?, pues ella es Aurora, ya más adelante contare su historia, claro mucho más adelante. **

**Ahora tengo que volver a mirar el episodio 3, para mas inspiración, hasta la próxima actualización, espero que sea pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor Verdadero**

**Storybrooke:**

Regina se encontraba observando por la ventana de su habitación, el cielo oscuro con apenas algunas estrellas. Era una de esas noches, en la que volvía a sentir ese vacío en el corazón, como si algo le faltara; pero no podía deducir, porque tenía esa sensación; tenía a su madre, a su hijo, ¿Qué le podría faltar para sentir ese vacío?.

Varias veces converso sobre eso con su madre, pero ella lo único que le decía que solamente estaba cansada por el trabajo de la alcaldía; converso este mismo tema con Mary Margaret, ella le dijo que necesitaba amor. Amor, ella no recordaba tener ese sentimiento; si lo tenía amor a su familia, pero no la otra clase de amor, no recordaba alguna vez haberse enamorado; este fue uno de los motivos, que sentía ese vacío, que decidió adoptar.

Y aunque Henry, sea muy importante para ella, aun había un vacío, algo faltaba, algo no encajaba. Pero, prefería ignorarlo, ella sabía que no existía el amor verdadero, que no todo era como los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Regina, estaba con mucho temor, era la primera vez que montaba un caballo sin el consentimiento de su madre, además que era de noche, y este había escogido el momento preciso de salir galopando sin control.

¿Por qué tenía que salir a pasear a caballo de noche?, si claro, ya lo recordaba, le parecía una noche muy linda;

Diviso a una persona, caminando, tranquilamente, esto la asusto bastante, trato de detener al caballo y lo logro, casi. Por suerte la persona, salto al otro lado del camino, para no ser embestido. Ella bajo de su caballo y fue a auxiliar a aquella persona, si fuera necesario la llevaría a su castillo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimaste mucho?-pregunto ella, estaba oscuro y no podía verle el rostro a aquella persona.

-Descuida, no me paso nada, aunque deberías tener más control con el caballo-dijo la voz de al parecer un joven; este se paro, y la luna dejo ver su rostro.

Era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos claros; el cual no lucia enojado, más bien tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-No sé que le paso, de la nada comenzó a galopar sin control-comento Regina; el joven se acerco al caballo, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Has notado algo raro en él?-pregunto el joven

-No, solamente que galopo sin control-respondió Regina

El joven volvió a revisar al caballo, fue hasta la pata, la levanto cuidadosamente y luego se volteo para ver a Regina.

-Le ha entrado una espina, es por eso que esta así-el joven de alguna manera hizo que el caballo se echara y le pudo quitar la espina de la pata.

-Tienes habilidad con los caballos-comento Regina

-Mi padre, me enseño, todo sobre ellos

-Debo agradecerte, ayudaste a mi caballo; incluso cuando casi te embiste, por mi culpa

-Tranquila, no me paso nada; más bien ¿Qué hace una joven tan bonita, en los bosques de noche?-contesto el joven, mientras se sacudía el polvo de su vestimenta.

-Eh…, pues decidí salir a pasear en caballo, un rato; pero esto sucedió-contesto Regina, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Comprendo, pero creo que será mejor, que regreses a tu casa, ¿Queda muy lejos?, porque puedo acompañarte

-No, queda cerca-dijo Regina

-Pues, debería irte, ya es muy noche, suerte con volver a casa sana y salva- El joven, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

El caballo, se acerco a Regina, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas y luego observo a lo lejos, como el joven se iba.

-Lo sé, Rocinante, yo también quisiera saber quién es-dijo Regina

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Bruce se encontraba en su departamento, busco su celular y marco el número de Mary Margaret.

-Hola, Bruce, ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Mary Margaret, te llamaba, para ver si quizás podríamos, salir-comento Bruce, se notaba que deseaba hablar con ella.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy en Granny´s, terminando de revisar unos exámenes y ya me voy a mi departamento, ¿podría ser otro día?

-Si está bien, nos vemos mañana

Lo mismo de siempre; Mary Margaret y él, eran novios, pero jamás tenían tiempo de salir, más parecían simplemente buenos amigos.

Fue a la ventana y observo las estrellas y volvió a sentir ese vacío, aquel vacio que le causaba nostalgia y tristeza y él no sabía porque le sucedía esto.

* * *

El programa de voluntariado, se llevaba a cabo en el hospital de Storybrooke, ahí los niños iban a ayudar, y esta oportunidad estaban bajo el cuidado de Mary Margaret.

-Henry, no creo que debas ir allí

-Elisa. Tengo que ir a verlo, creo que lo encontré-menciono Henry

-¿Encontrar? ¿A quién?-pregunto Elisa

-Al príncipe Charming-dijo Henry

-Bien, pero yo te acompaño

Ambos niños ingresaron a la habitación, que tenía las lunas transparentes. Henry observo al hombre que estaba en la camilla, vio el nombre que llevaba, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su cicatriz, estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando…

-Niños, podríamos necesitar su ayuda con las decoraciones- Mary Margaret, se encontraba parada en la puerta.

-¿El señor Doe va a estar bien señorita Blanchard?-pregunto Henry

-Su nombre no es John Doe, cielo; así los llama la gente, cuando no saben quién son-menciono Mary Margaret

-¿Usted sabe quién es?-pregunto Henry

-No solo le traigo flores en mi turno-menciono Mary Margaret

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Elisa

-No lo sé, ha estado así, desde que soy voluntaria-respondió Mary Margaret

-¿Tiene familia o amigos?-pregunto Elisa

-Nadie vino por él-respondió Mary Margaret

-Así que ¿esta solo?-dijo Elisa

-Sí, es bastante triste-menciono Mary Margaret

-¿Estás segura que no lo conoces?-pregunto Henry, con doble intención.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura, ahora vámonos, no deberían de estar aquí-comento Mary Margaret.

* * *

Henry le mostro un dibujo de su libro a Emma, cuando ambos estaban en el "castillo" de Henry.

-Encontré a tu padre, el príncipe Charming; está en el hospital, está en coma ¿ves la cicatriz?, el también tiene una-dijo Henry

-¿Y qué?, muchas personas tienen cicatrices

-¿En el mismo lugar? ¿No ves lo que esto significa?, la maldición los tiene separados, dejándolo en coma. Ahora están atrapados y separados, deberíamos decirle a la señorita Blanchard, que encontramos a su príncipe Charming-menciono Henry

-Mira pequeño, si no me equivoco Mary Margaret tiene un novio; ¿Cómo le diremos que su alma gemela está en coma?

-¿Qué sucede si tengo razón?, nosotros sabemos quiénes son, ahora ellos deben saberlo

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

-Haciéndole recordar, debemos hacer que ella le lea la historia a John Doe… y entonces tal vez el recuerde quien es

-De acuerdo

-¿De acuerdo?

-Lo haremos, pero a mi manera; yo se lo pediré

* * *

Mary Margaret servía el chocolate a Emma; ambas se encontraban en el departamento de Mary Margaret.

-¿Quieres que le lea a un paciente en coma?

-Henry piensa, que le hará recordar quién era

-¿Y quién piensa que es?

-Príncipe Charming

-Y si yo soy Snow White…el pienso que yo…y él

-Tiene una imaginación muy disparatada y ese es el tema

-Pero, no recuerda, que Bruce es mi novio

-Lo sé, no puedo convencerlo de lo contrario; así que será mejor mostrárselo; así tal vez se dé cuenta…

-De que los cuentos de hadas no existen; es un ingenioso plan

-Le dije a Henry, que mañana nos veríamos en Granny´s, y nos contarías como te fue- Emma le entrego el libro.

-Supongo que tendré que prepararme para mi cita, ojala a Bruce no le moleste-dijo entre broma, Mary Margaret.

* * *

Regina estaba mirando unos papeles, en la alcaldía, ya se iba a ir, cuando suena el teléfono, era el doctor Whale.

-Buenos noches, Regina, ¿se encuentra tu madre?

-Bueno ella…

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Catalina, llegando de pronto

Regina tapa el teléfono y voltea a ver a su madre, que estaba parada en la entrada de la puerta.

-Es el doctor Whale, parece importante

-Pásamelo; y Regina, ya puedes retirarte

-Doctor Whale, ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-Me pidió que la llamara, si algo sucedía con nuestro John Doe. Pues algo sucedió-dijo el doctor Whale

-¿Qué?

-Una de nuestras voluntarias, dijo que él, le tomo la mano; y hubo una ligera fluctuación en su actividad cerebral

-¿Y quién era la voluntaria?

-Mary Margaret Blanchard

* * *

Regina caminaba por las calles, cuando se topa con Bruce, este venía de trabajar, el trabaja con animales, especialmente con caballos.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces caminando sola de noche?-pregunto Bruce

-Iba para mi casa-respondió Regina

-¿Te acompaño?, podemos ir conversando, es que me siento algo solo

-Claro, vamos

Ambos estaban caminando en silencio, hasta que Regina fue quien decidió comenzar la conversación.

-¿Cómo va todo con los caballos?

-Muy bien, me gusta mucho los caballos

-A mi igual, pero tengo miedo en subirme a uno, terminar cayéndome y lastimándome

-Yo podría enseñarte a montar, es fácil; además no permitiría que te lastimes

-Ah… pues tendría que pensarlo, gracias por tu ofrecimiento

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Regina, ella entro y se despidió de Bruce.

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana y piensa lo de las clases de equitación

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Regina, estaba practicando equitación, pero aún le resultaba muy difícil; su madre solo la observaba, con ese rostro tan inexpresivo de siempre.

-Regina, no puedes hacerlo bien

-Lo siento, madre

-Prepárate, es hora del té y te quiero presentable

Cora ingreso a la casa, mientras Regina se bajaba del caballo; su padre la observaba con su mirada de comprensión.

-¿Por qué ella es así?

-Tenle paciencia, es tu madre

-Sí, pero a veces se comporta como si no lo fuera

-Tranquila, ahora vamos al té, que ella quiere anunciarnos algo

Tras media hora después; Cora mantenía la mirada fija en su té, y solo miro a su hija, cuando acabo.

-Te he conseguido un entrenador, para que mejores en equitación; además que se encargara de los caballos

-Madre, no es necesario

-Yo sé, que es necesario o no

-¿Cuándo vendrá?-pregunto el padre de Regina

-Mañana, se los presentare y quiero, que tú; Regina comiences pronto a mejorar.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma y Henry se encontraban en Granny´s; Emma llevaba puesta una blusa nueva, que al parecer era de Regina.

-¿Es de tu madre?

-Es nueva, aún no la ha usado; además era eso o ropa de mi abuela

-Esta blusa está bien

-¿Dónde piensa que te encuentras ahora?

-En la casa de Elisa; llegó…-respondió Henry, viendo que Mary Margaret acababa de ingresar a Granny´s.

-No te entusiasme, solo estamos comenzando ¿bien?

Mary Margaret se sentó con ellos, Emma esperaba que comenzara a contar lo que sucedió anoche- Se despertó

-¿Qué?-dijo Emma

-Lo sabía-menciono Henry

-Digo no se despertó, "despertó", pero… me agarro la mano

-Está recordando

-¿Qué dijeron los médicos?-pregunto Emma

-Que lo imagine, pero no estoy loca, se que sucedió

-Tenemos que regresar, tienes que leerle el libro de nuevo

-Tienes razón-dijo Mary Margaret; Henry y ella, se levantaron con intención de salir de Granny´s.

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué?

-Si pude comunicarme con él… si pude tener una conexión con él…

-¿No creerás…?

-¿Qué es el príncipe Charming?, por supuesto que no; de alguna manera llegue a él y pienso ayudarlo

* * *

En el hospital de Storybrooke…

-Tenías razón, se está despertando-menciono Henry, al ver a Graham allí.

Graham detuvo a Henry; en eso llegan a ellos, Mary Margaret y Emma.

-Henry, no deberías ingresar-dijo Graham

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Es John Doe? ¿Está bien?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Está desaparecido-contesto Graham

Y se pudo ver como en la camilla, no había nadie; la camilla se encontraba vacía.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-de pronto se escucho la voz Catalina

-Henry, ¿no estabas en la casa de Elisa?-pregunto Regina

-¿Ahora te miente?, ya veo que influencia negativa tiene la señorita Swan en Henry-menciono con malicia Catalina

-¿Qué sucedió con John Doe?, ¿Alguien se lo llevo?-pregunta Mary Margaret a Graham

-Aún no lo sabemos , sus sondas fueron arrancadas, pero no se sabe con seguridad si hubo una pelea-respondió Graham

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Henry a Catalina

-Henry, no le digas eso a tu abuela

-¿Crees que tuve algo que ver?-contesto Catalina

-Es curioso que la alcaldesa este aquí-menciono Emma

-Estoy aquí, porque soy su contacto de emergencia-se limito a decir Catalina

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Sí-respondió Catalina de manera cortante

-Mi madre, lo encontró a un costado de la ruta, hace años, sin ninguna identificación…-comento Regina, al ver que su madre, no decía nada más

-Yo lo traje aquí

-La alcaldesa, le salvo la vida- de pronto se escucho la voz, del doctor Whale

-¿Va a estar bien?-pregunta Mary Margaret

-"Bien" , ha estado conectado a sondas por años, a supervisión constante, necesita volver en seguida o francamente… "bien", podría ser un sueño dorado-menciono el doctor Whale

-Entonces dejemos de hablar y comencemos con la búsqueda-menciono Emma, pero Catalina, la mira de una forma intimidante.

-Eso es lo que haremos, no te metas querida; por lo que veo, haces que mi nieto le mienta a su madre, creo que sigues mostrando que eres una terrible influencia; mantente alejada-contesto Catalina, mientras resaltaba con la voz lo de "mala influencia", mientras se iba y cogía a Henry de la mano.

-Eh… si quieres quédate con la blusa-menciono Regina a Emma, viendo que llevaba puesto, la blusa nuevo que compro; y se fue detrás de su madre

-Sheriff, encuentre a John Doe, ya oyó al doctor Whale, el tiempo es oro-la voz de Catalina, sonaba una de orden.

-¿Doctor, cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que lo vio?

-12 horas

-Hay que investigar ese tiempo

* * *

-Ustedes eran los únicos empleados anoche, ¿y no vieron nada?-pregunto Graham muy incrédulo

-Nada en absoluto-

-¿Nadie paso por aquí?-pregunto Emma

-Yo no vi nada-respondió Leroy

-Señorita Blanchard, ¿no noto nada inusual en la visita de su clase?-pregunto Graham

-No lo creo-contesto Mary Margaret

-Estamos viendo la cinta equivocada, esta es la sala, que la clase de Henry decoro; si esta fuera la cinta, veríamos las pancartas que pegaron los niños-menciono Emma

-Te volviste a quedar dormido-menciono Leroy al otro empleado.

-¿Me estás delatando?

-No seré despedido por esto-contesto Leroy

-Al menos yo no bebo en el trabajo

-Caballeros es suficiente, ¿Dónde está la cinta verdadera?-acorto aquella conversación, Graham.

Pusieron la cinta y se podía ver como John Doe, salía del hospital por su propia cuenta y solo.

-Se marcho solo, ¿va a estar bien?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Fue hace cuatro horas… ¿A dónde conduce esa puerta?-pregunto Emma

-Al bosque-respondió Leroy

* * *

Graham, Emma y Mary Margaret se encontraban en el bosque buscando a John Doe; Mary Margaret observa su celular, eran varias llamadas perdidas de parte de Bruce, pero guardo el celular, ya después, tendría tiempo de hablar con él; por ahora le importaba encontrar al desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emma

-El rastro termina aquí-respondió Graham

-¿estás seguro?, pensé que eras bueno rastreando-menciono Emma, con sarcasmo.

-Solo dame un segundo, a esto me dedico yo; ya lo tengo-contesto Graham

-Claro, lo siento-volvió a contestar con sarcasmo Emma

-¿A qué se refiere con "A esto me dedico"? ¿Rastrear personas no era tu trabajo también?-pregunto algo confundida Mary Margaret

-Si es que…la gente que yo rastreo, termina en lugares como las Vegas, la mayoría no termina en un bosque-respondió Emma

-Tienes un trabajo interesante, encontrar personas, ¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo?

-Encontrar personas es lo único que hice…desde que tengo memoria

-¿Qué te hizo empezar?

-¿Tus padres?... Henry me conto que …tu situación familiar es similar a la de él, ¿Nunca los encontraste?

-Depende a quien se lo pregunte

En eso suena una rama crujir; y entre los arbustos salen Henry y Elisa.

-¡Henry! ¡Elisa!-exclamo Mary Margaret, al ver a los niños

-¿Ya lo encontraron?-pregunto Henry

-No, aún no, no deberían estar aquí-hablo Emma

-¡puedo ayudarlos!, se a donde se dirige-menciono Henry

-¿Y a donde se dirige?-pregunta Mary Margaret

-¿Te está buscando a ti?-contesto Henry

-Síganme, creo que… ¿Elisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Graham; al ver a su sobrina, allí en el bosque

-¿Vine a verte trabajar?-aquello sonaba más, como una pregunta que una respuesta

-Quiso acompañarme-respondió Henry, al ver que a Elisa, no le salía mentir.

-Bien, Elisa, quédate junto a mí; vamos estamos cerca-respondió Graham; al menso quería que su sobrina estuviera cerca; aunque ya tendrían una larga charla, cuando llegaran a su casa.

Todos empezaron a caminar en el bosque, unos minutos después…

-Tú fuiste la que lo despertó, eres la última persona que vio, te está buscando a ti-menciono Henry

-Henry, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, solo creo que esta perdido y confundido, ha estado en coma durante mucho tiempo-respondió Mary Margaret

-Pero ¡el te ama!, tienes que dejar de buscarlo y dejar que el te encuentre a ti-exclamo Henry, cansado de que ella, fuera necia y no le creyera.

-Niño, deberías estar en tu casa, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?; además si tu abuela se entera, va a matarme, luego a ti, y luego otra vez a mí-menciono Emma

-Se quedo en la alcaldía haciendo trabajo, me dejo en casa de mi abuela, pero mi abuela se marcho-respondió Henry

-Entonces, debemos llevarte de regreso ahora mismo

-¡No!-exclamo Henry, no deseaba irse de allí, sentía que podría ser de mucha ayuda para ellos.

-¿Chicos?-llamo Graham

Los tres fueron, hasta donde Graham se encontraba; el iluminaba con s u linterna una etiqueta, que usualmente los pacientes llevan.

-¿Eso es…?-pregunto asustada Elisa

-Sangre-completo la pregunta Emma

* * *

-El rastro desaparece a la orilla del rio- Graham, estaba iluminando con su linterna el río; Mary Margaret hacia lo mismo, y nota a John Doe, tirado inconsciente, al borde el río.

-¡Dios mío!; ¡Dios mío!-Mary Margaret fue corriendo, hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

-Necesito una ambulancia, en el viejo puente de peaje, lo más pronto posible-llama Graham a través de un comunicador.

- Mary Margaret, lo sacaba del borde del rio, con ayuda de Graham y Emma. Lo llevaron hasta la tierra, y lo bajaron cuidadosamente, mientras que Mary Margaret se acercaba a ayudarlo.

-No, no, te encontré-la voz de Mary Margaret sonaba angustiada y desesperada

-Todo estará bien, la ambulancia viene en camino-se limito a decir Graham

-¿Está bien?-pregunto Elisa con temor

-¿Va a estar bien? ¿Cierto?-pregunto Henry, con miedo por John Doe.

-Niños, no miren ¿sí?, no miren-menciono Emma y los abrazo a ambos, haciendo que dejaran de mirar.

-Vuelve a nosotros-decía Mary Margaret, luego en un susurro, se acerco a él-Vuelve a mí.

Ella comenzó a realizarse primeros auxilios presionando ambas manos en su pecho, pero nada; entonces le dio respiración boca a boca; el comenzó a toser el agua y despertó.

-Me salvaste-la voz de John Doe, sonaba algo agitada.

-Lo logro, lo despertó-menciono Henry con emoción

-Sí, lo logro-dijo Emma

-Gracias- menciono él

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-No lo sé-respondió él, muy confundido

-No importa, vas a estar bien-respondió Mary Margaret

* * *

Lo estaban haciendo entrar por una camilla, el doctor no permitió que ingresaran; pero ellos veían todo desde la vitrina.

-¿David? ¿David eres tú?-una mujer de cabellera rubia, ingreso a la habitación.

-Disculpe señora…-hablo el doctor

-Dios mío-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio

-Señora, no puede estar aquí, por favor

-Dios mío, eres tú

-No puede quedarse aquí, ¿puede esperar un momento allí?

Mary Margaret que observaba todo desde la vitrina, estaba confundida por aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Su esposa-se escucho una voz muy conocida, era Catalina

Apenas unos segundos, a lo mucho un minuto, salió de la habitación, aquella mujer, que según Catalina, era la esposa.

-Gracias, por encontrar a mi David

-No lo entiendo, ¿no sabías que estaba aquí, en coma?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Hace unos años, David y yo, no nos llevábamos muy bien, fue mi culpa ahora lo sé, le dije que si no le gustaban las cosas, se podía ir, y lo hizo, y no lo detuve, fue el peor error que hice en mi vida-respondió ella.

-¿No fuiste a buscarlo?-pregunto Emma

-Supuse todo este tiempo, que s e había ido del pueblo, ahora sé porque nunca tuve noticias de él; ahora puedo hacer lo que quise hacer desde siempre, disculparme y tener una segunda oportunidad

-Es maravilloso-menciono Mary Margaret

-Es un milagro-hablo el doctor, cuando salió de la habitación, donde estaba el paciente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto la esposa de David, al doctor.

-Físicamente se está recuperando, su memoria es otro problema, tomara tiempo, si es que vuelve-menciono el doctor Whale

-¿Qué lo hizo salir del coma?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Ese es el tema, no hay explicación, simplemente despertó-contesto el doctor

-¿Se levanto y decidió ir a pasear?-menciono Emma

-Se despertó, estaba delirando y su primer instinto fue buscar algo supongo-fue lo único que pudo decirles el doctor.

-A alguien-comento Henry

-¿Lo puedo ver?-pregunto la mujer de cabellera rubia.

-Si, por supuesto-respondió el doctor y ella volvió a ingresar

-Henry, espero que tengas una buena excusa, por haberte escapado; ahora vámonos, y no creas que no le diré a tu madre-menciono Catalina, que ya se estaba retirando.

-Espera mi mochila-dijo Henry, se acerco a Mary Margaret-No les creas, te estaba buscando a ti.

-Henry

-Estaba yendo al puente de trol, como el final de la historia

-El fue ahí, porque fue lo último que le leí

-No, es porque pertenecen juntos

-Henry-lo llamo Catalina; el tuvo que irse donde su abuela lo esperaba.

Emma salió detrás de Catalina y la detuvo en el pasillo.

-¿Alcaldesa?

-Henry, espera en el auto-ordeno Catalina, Henry le hizo caso y se fue a esperar en el auto.

-Señorita Swan, te libre de culpa, no abuses

-Lo siento, pero ¿La señora Nolan?, su historia parece una farsa, todo este tiempo había un John Doe en coma, ¿Y nadie lo anuncio, nadie lo busco?, algo no encaja aquí

-¿Y qué otra cosa tendría sentido para ti?

-¿Por qué mentiría la señora Nolan? ¿Crees que le lance un hechizo?

-Digo, que es extraño, que tú seas su contacto de emergencia, durante todos estos años, y solo la encontraste ahora

-Este pueblo es más grande de lo que crees, es muy posible, perderse aquí, es muy posible que sucedan cosas malas

-¿Y justo cuando es conveniente te las arreglas para resolver el misterio?

-Gracias a ti, esa cinta que encontraste, fue una idea genial; así que volvimos a ver cintas anteriores, y resulta que el señor Doe hablaba en sus sueños, estuvo diciendo en nombre "Kathyn" ; luego no fue difícil llegar a una conclusión… Y yo que pensaba que tú y Mary Margaret estarían felices, el amor verdadero prevaleció… disfruta el momento querida, si no fuera por ustedes, estarían viviendo sus vidas completamente solos, solo por eso estoy dispuesta a perdonar tu mala educación. Porque todo este tiempo, me hizo recordar algo muy importante, la suerte que tengo de tener a mi familia, porque la soledad… bueno… es la peor maldición de todas.

* * *

Mary Margaret se encontraban sentada en las escaleras, bebiendo su chocolate, y evitando las llamadas de Bruce, quizás era malo de su parte, pero de alguna manera, no se sentía bien para conversar con él.

Escucho el sonido, de la puerta, alguien estaba tocando, así que fue a abrirla, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Emma.

-Emma

-Lamento molestarte tan tarde, ¿Todavía sigue disponible esa habitación?

-Sí

* * *

Regina se encontraba, de pasada, en la casa de su madre, hace unas horas, dejo a Henry allí.

-Madre, vine a recoger a Henry…

-Regina, debes educarlo mejor, otra vez se escapo y lo encontré con la señorita Swan en el hospital

-¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No, solamente se encontraba allí

-Mamá, hola, que bueno que llegaras-saludo Henry y fue a la puerta, donde se encontraba Regina.

-Madre, nos vemos, mañana-se despidió Regina y salió con Henry; ambos subieron al auto.

-¿Te conto todo? ¿No?-pregunto Henry

-Solamente que te escapaste-respondió Regina

-Era para ayudar a que Mary Margaret encontrara a su amor verdadero

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estábamos buscando a John Doe

-Henry, como puedes asegurar si es su amor verdadero, si ella no lo conoce

-Si lo conoce, el es el príncipe Charming, ambos deben estar juntos

-Bien y ¿Bruce?

-El estará bien, te tendrá a ti

-Ahora si no entiendo nada

-El amor verdadero de Bruce, eres tú; al igual que Snow y el príncipe Charming, ustedes deben estar juntos

-Henry… Bruce es solo un amigo; además somos amigos por Mary Margaret, te suplico no lo vuelvas a mencionar

-Está bien

* * *

**Bosque encantado:**

Era aún temprano, su madre la esperaba en la sala; así que fue allá, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí, al joven de la otra noche.

-Regina, el es Daniel tu instructor de equitación, además que trabajara en los establos

-Mucho gusto, en conocerte-se presento Daniel

-Igualmente-contesto Regina

-Bueno, Regina, tus entrenamientos empezaran en dos días y en verdad espero mejores notablemente-menciono Cora, con su tono tan serio de siempre y salió de la sala.

-Que sorpresa agradable encontrarte aquí-menciono Daniel

-Pues aquí, vivo yo-respondió Regina

-Espero, que pueda ser un buen instructor

-Al menos, te llevas bien con los caballos

-Nos vemos después, tengo que ir a conocer los establos, ordenes de tu madre

Mientras Daniel salía de la sala; Regina solo observaba como se marchaba y pensaba en lo afortunada que era, pudo volver a ver a aquel joven, y además ahora lo vería a diario.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Bruce, estaba en su casa, tras luego de varios intentos, de comunicarse con Mary Margaret, desistió de ello.

Entonces, su celular empezó a sonar, atendió y escucho la voz de Regina.

-Hola, llamaba para decirte, que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste

-¿sobre las clases de equitación?

-Exacto

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Acepto, tomar las clases, entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-En dos días

Al terminar la llamada, no comprendía porque, pero se sentía muy bien, aquella llamada, le alegro lo que restaba del día.

* * *

**Estoy aquí de vuelta, trayecto otro capitulo; gracias por comentar en el capitulo anterior, con sus comentarios se, si les gusta como va la historia, además con sus consejos, hago los posible para hacerla mejor; así que cualquier critica es bienvenida. En este capitulo, es como se conocieron Regina y Daniel; ahora tengo de tarea de ver el capitulo 4, para más inspiración (cosa que me encanta); además organizar bien mis ideas, porque tengo que desarrollar la relación entre Bruce/ Daniel y Regina; ahora más que David a aparecido, y como sera este enredo con Mary Margaret. **

**¡Tengo muchas ideas, con este fic!; digamos que este es la primera temporada, concluirá, como en la serie, claro con mis cambios respectivos. Hasta me imagino como comenzare todo con la segunda temporada y como vendrán los nuevos personajes; pero por ahora nos centraremos en al primera temporada :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El precio de un anhelo**

**Bosque Encantado:**

Regina intentaba huir, otra vez, mientras escapaba galopando con Rocinante; pero como las veces anteriores, su madre lo evito… usando magia.

-Hija, debes aprender, que no podrás escapar de aquí-Cora apareció delante de ella, elevándola del caballo, con su magia.

-No puedes tenerme aquí, por siempre; no puedes mantenerme alejada de Daniel-decía Regina, mientras trataba de luchar con aquella magia.

-¿Apostamos?; además, agradece que no lo mate, mucho hice perdonándole la vida, y ya te dije, que nunca estarás con un muchacho del establo; y aún mi enojo contigo, no se ha ido, pero cuando te cases con el rey, todo estará mejor-dicho esto, Cora, la soltó, Regina cayó al suelo, lastimándose un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre?, ¡Es mi vida!

-¡No!, Es mía

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-¿Segura, que podemos estar a la vista?-pregunto Henry; lo decía más que nada por Catalina.

-Ya me canse de estar escabulléndonos, si tu abuela, tiene algún problema con que te acompañe al autobús escolar, estaré más que feliz de discutir eso- respondió Emma

-Eres valiente, necesitaras serlo, para la operación cobra. Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que necesitamos nombres en clave?.

-¿No es "cobra", nuestro nombre en clave?

-Esa es la misión, me refiero a nosotros, necesito llamarte de alguna forma

-Ah, no lo sé, puedes llamarme "Emma", por ahora

-Está bien, entonces te veré luego Emma- al terminar de decir esto, subió al autobús con otros niños.

Cuando el autobús se fue, unos segundos después se detuvo en frente de ella, la patrulla de policía, la cual tenía encendida la sirena; Graham bajo del automóvil y se puso delante de ella.

-¿Por qué la sirena?-pregunto Emma

-Es difícil conseguir tu atención

-Está bien, la tienes, ¿Me estas arrestando otra vez?

-Te estoy agradeciendo tu ayuda, por encontrar a ese paciente; todos tenemos una deuda de gratitud

-¿Qué me darán? ¿Un elogio? ¿Las llaves de la ciudad?

-¿Qué tal un trabajo?, me vendría bien un ayudante

-Gracias, pero ya tengo un trabajo

-¿Cómo fiadora judicial?, no hay mucho de eso aquí

-Tampoco veo mucho trabajo del alguacil

-Esta es tu oportunidad de verlo de cerca, hay cobertura dental, ¿Por qué no lo piensas y te quedas un tiempo?

* * *

Emma se encontraba leyendo el periódico, sentada en una de las mesas de Granny´s, Amelia, le trajo su chocolate, el cual Emma agradeció y bebió apenas un sorbo. Ingreso al restaurante Catalina, quien se sentó en el asiento desocupado, al frente de Emma.

-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo con Henry?, así es estoy al tanto de todo, pero relájate no me importa.

-¿No?

-No, porque ya no me preocupas más, señorita Swan, estuve investigando quien eres y lo que encontré fue bastante tranquilizador, todo se reduce al número siete

-¿Siete?

-El numero de domicilios que has tenido la última década, tu mayor estadía fue de dos años, dime ¿Qué disfrutaste tanto de Tallahassee?

-Por si te lo preguntas, encontré un lugar en el pueblo

-Lo sé, con la señorita Blanchard, ¿por cuánto es el contrato?, no me digas, no tienes uno; ¿ves mi punto?, para que algo crezca necesita raíces; lo único que te pido, mientras estés de estadía de viajera, es que pienses en lo que es mejor para Henry

Catalina se levanto y se fue; Emma se quedo pensativa unos minutos, después se levanto, pero al hacerlo mancho su suéter.

-¿Tienes un cuarto de lavado que pueda usar?-pregunto Emma a Ruby, ella asintió, y la llevo al cuarto de lavado.

Estaba enojada, no comprendía, como Catalina, podría ser tan entrometida, ¿incluso investigarla?, quizás si fuera la madre adoptiva de Henry, entendería la situación, pero no era así.

-No, no-se escucho, el lamento de una muchacha, Emma volteo y se encontró con una joven de no más de 20 años, que tenía en sus manos sabanas rosas; además que estaba embarazada.

-Las sabanas son rosas-se lamentaba la joven

-¿Probaste con blanqueador?- pregunto Emma, la joven permaneció callada unos minutos, tratando de no derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Anoche sentí contracciones, y el doctor dijo que el bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, genial

-Cuando el bebe venga… nadie cree que pueda hacer esto, nadie cree que pueda hacer algo… tal vez tengan razón- la joven volvió a coger las sabanas de color rosa, lamentándose de nuevo.

-No les hagas caso

-¿Qué?

-No les hagas caso, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-19-contesto la joven, sin entender a que venía aquella pregunta

-Yo tenía 18…

-¿Cuándo tuviste un bebé?

-Sí, se como es, a todos les encanta decirte lo que puedes hacer o no, especialmente con un hijo, pero al fin y al cabo, lo que sea que estés considerando hacer o ceder la decisión es tuya

-No es exactamente lo que crees que es

-Nunca es lo que uno cree; la gente va a decirte quien eres toda tu vida, solo tienes que devolver el golpe y decir: "No, esta es quién soy"; ¿quieres que la gente te mire diferente?, oblígalos; si quieres cambiar las cosas, tienes que cambiar tu misma, porque no hay hadas madrinas en este mundo

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Esto podía, ser quizás lo más exagerado, que su madre, le había hecho; ¡Estaba encerrada en una torre!.

Su madre, la encerró allí, tras su último fracaso en huir; su padre intento convencer a su madre, de que no lo hiciera, pero ella no entendía razones, además solo saldría de ahí, cuando la boda con el rey se realizara; y por último la hechizo, para que no pudiera decirle al rey, que no deseaba casarse con él.

-Está habitación es de muy mal gusto, ¿no te parece?-pregunto con su voz, que se torna fastidiosa, Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto asustada Regina; más por la apariencia de ese hombre.

-Cierto, querida, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es: Rumpelstiltskin

-¿Cómo hizo para ingresar aquí?

-Fácil, de la misma forma, como te encerraron,…con magia; dime ¿Qué hiciste para que se ponga así Cora?, debes haberla puesto de muy mal humor.

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-¿Qué si la conozco?, eh sí; Cora tiene un carácter muy… exaltante, pero bueno, ¿Qué hiciste?.

-Enamorarme del mozo de cuadra e intentar reusarme a mi matrimonio con el rey Leopoldo-respondió Regina, con una enorme tristeza.

-Umm, que fatal, una historia muy triste, quisiera poder ayudarte…espera, si puedo ayudarte

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Sí, con algo de magia, claro está

-No, no quiero nada que provenga de la magia

-Querida, piénsalo, si deseas tu libertad-contesto Rumpelstiltskin, para luego desaparecer en un humo purpura.

* * *

Era inevitable, hoy se realizaba la boda, no podía hacer nada; su padre la observaba y comprendía que su hija, estaba profundamente triste.

-El rey desea ver a su futura esposa, antes de la boda-informo uno de los guardias.

Entonces Regina, tuvo que ir a uno de los salones del castillo; al ingresar muy grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí a Daniel.

-¡Daniel!-sin esperar nada, fue a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe demasiado-contesto Daniel, mientras correspondía al abrazo; detrás de ellos, ingresaban el rey Leopoldo junto a Snow.

-Su majestad…

-Tranquila, Regina; Snow me conto todo, al igual que Daniel; no es necesario que te cases conmigo, no me interpongo en el amor verdadero-concluyo el rey.

-Gracias-contesto Regina

-Deben huir ahora-dijo Snow

-Es cierto, si quieren ser felices, deben irse ahora-contesto el rey.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-Henry, estaré ocupada, así que te quedaras en casa de tu abuela-menciono Regina. Henry suspiro resignado.

-No puedo quedare aquí, solo-contesto.

-Está bien, pero quiero que estés aquí, a las 5 en punto; sé que saldrás ni bien me vaya, pero recuerda que la abuela cenara con nosotros hoy-respondió Regina.

-Gracias, mamá-respondió Henry, dándole un abrazo.

-Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas-dijo Regina

-Tratare-respondió Henry

* * *

Emma se encontraba en el departamento de Mary Margaret, desempacando.

-Me alegro, de que llegaran mis cosas-menciono Emma.

-¿Esas son todas tu cosas?-pregunto Mary Margaret, viendo que apenas había allí una caja con las pertenencias de Emma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿El resto está almacenado?

-No, eso es todo, no me apego a las cosas

-Debe facilitarte las cosas cuando te tienes que mudar

Un golpe en la puerta, hizo interrupción a su conversación. Mary Margaret fue a abrir y se encontró con el señor Gold.

-Señorita Blanchard ¿Está la señorita Swan?-saludo Gold. Emma apareció en la puerta de repente.- Hola, mi nombre es el señor Gold, nos conocimos brevemente cuando llegaste.

-Lo recuerdo-contesto Emma.

-Bien. Tengo una propuesta para usted, señorita Swan. Necesito su ayuda, estoy buscando a alguien

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emma. Mary Margaret noto que deseaban hablar en privado y decidió irse.

-¿Saben qué?, me voy a ir a bañar-menciono Mary Margaret y se retiro.

-Tengo una foto- El señor Gold, le alcanzo una fotografía, en donde estaba aquella muchacha de la lavandería.-Su nombre es Ashley Boyd…y se ha llevado algo mío de mucho valor.

-¿Por qué no llama a la policía?-pregunto Emma

-Porque…es una joven confundida. Está embarazada...sola y asustada. No quiero arruinarle la vida a esta jovencita…pero quiero de regreso lo que es de mi propiedad.

-¿Y qué es?

-Bueno, una de las ventajas de que no seas policía, es la discreción. Digamos que es un objeto precioso y dejémoslo así.

-¿Cuándo la vio por última vez?

-Anoche, así fue como me hice esto-contesto el señor Gold, mostrando una herida en la parte izquierda de su frente.-No es típico de ella. Estaba bastante alterada…divagando sin parar sobre cambiar su vida; no sé qué paso por su cabeza…Señorita Swan, por favor ayúdeme a encontrarla. Mi otra opción es ir a la policía, y creo que nadie quiere que ese bebe crezca en prisión ¿no?.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces me ayudara?

-La ayudare a ella.

-Grandioso.

-Emma, estaba pensando-Henry ingreso de improviso al departamento, pero se quedo callado al ver al señor Gold.

-Hola Henry, ¿Cómo te va?-saludo el señor Gold.

-Bien-contesto Henry.

-Muy bien, dale mis saludos a tu abuela y a tu madre- Gold ya se estaba retirando, volteo a ver a Emma- Buena suerte, señorita Swan.

-¿Sabes quién es?-pregunto Henry

-Sí, claro que lo sé.

-¿Quién?, porque aun sigo tratando de descubrirlo.

-Quise decir en la realidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste?-pregunto Henry, al ver, la caja con las pertenencias de Emma.

-¿Henry que haces aquí?

-Mi mamá, no vuelve hasta las cinco, pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos.

-Lo siento niño, ojala pudiera; pero hay algo que debo hacer

* * *

Emma estaba caminando hasta llegar a su auto, mientras Henry, intentaba persuadirla.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor

-No, podría ser peligroso-indico Emma

-La criada esperando un bebé, ¿peligrosa?

-Ataco al señor Gold.

-Genial.

-Esto no es un juego, está desesperada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé.

-Vamos a buscarla-dijo Henry, mientras se subía al auto amarillo, de Emma.

-No, no, nada de "vamos" a buscarla-contesto Emma- No puedes venir.

-Iré por mi cuenta.

-Entonces iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta.

-Pero, no estarías ayudando a la criada.

-Estoy intentando ser responsable.

-Y yo estoy intentando pasar tiempo contigo.

-Eso no es para nada justo.

-¿Y cuál es su historia?

* * *

Emma se encontraba afuera de Granny´s con Henry, haciendo unas preguntas a Ruby.

-Así que este novio de ella, ¿No crees que tuvo que ver con su desaparición?

-Eso significaría, que al menos está involucrado con ella, y no lo está; le dio la espalda justo después de que se enteraran de que estaba embarazada. No le ha hablado desde entonces.

En eso, Billy, el mecánico, hace que el auto de Ruby, casi se desplome, pero lo que preocupo a Ruby fue su adorno de lobo.

-Hey Billy, casi rompes a mi lobito, es mi amuleto.

-Está bien, no le paso nada-contesto Billy.

-Ruby, ¿Qué pasa con su familia?-pregunto Emma

-Tiene una madrastra y dos hermanastras a las que no trata.

-Un momento, una madrastra, dos hermanastras y es una criada…

-Henry, no empieces-contesto Emma

-Mira, no sé que hayas escuchado, pero no es cierto. Todos piensan que no está preparada para tener el bebé, pero lo intenta, estudia de noche, trata de mejorarse, de arreglar su vida, ¿Entiendes eso?-respondió Ruby.

-Creo que sí.

-Es mejor que no te involucres, ya ha tenido suficiente.

-También e pasado por eso, y la puedo ayudar.

-Entonces habla con su ex.

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-Vive con su padre

* * *

Regina estaba practicando equitación, y estaba haciéndolo muy bien; además que se encariño con el caballo que estaba montando.

-¿Segura que no te habías montado antes a un caballo?-pregunto Bruce.

-Segura-respondió Regina

-Para ser la primera vez, lo haces excelente

-Tengo un buen maestro.

-Al parecer el caballo, te tiene mucho aprecio, en otras ocasiones, ya hubiera votado al jinete.

-¿Te ha votado también a ti?-pregunto Regina

-No-contesto Bruce, con una sonrisa-Pero, no permite que otras personas lo monten.

Regina, bajo del caballo; para luego acariciar al caballo suavemente; este se dejaba acariciar como si ella fuera su dueña.

-Como dije, ha desarrollado un apego increíble hacia ti.

-¿Cómo se llama el caballo?-pregunto Regina

-No tiene un nombre, por lo que es algo salvaje; tú puedes ponerle un nombre si deseas.

-Umm, ya se, ¿Qué tal rocinante? – al decir esto, el caballo hizo además de estar feliz por el nombre.

-Al parecer le gusta.

-Entonces será Rocinante.

* * *

Emma estaba conduciendo hacia Granny´s, Henry estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-No puedes engañar a Gold, nadie ha roto un trato con él.

-Encantada de ser la primera. Si Ashley quiere al bebé, debería poder hacerlo. Quien, quiera ser una madre, debería poder permitírselo.

Al llegar al restaurante, bajaron rápido e ingresaron; Emma fue directamente donde estaba Ruby.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendió al bebé?-pregunto Emma

-Porque no pensé que fuera importante.

-¿En serio, teniendo en cuenta de eso es de lo que estaba huyendo?

-Mira, Ashley es mi amiga, no me gusta que la gente la juzgue.

Entonces Emma noto el adorno de lobo, que estaba en el mostrador, observo por la ventana la calle, y no vio el auto de Ruby.

-¿Ruby, donde está tu automóvil?-Ruby permaneció callada- No me enviaste a casa de Sean para encontrarlo. Me enviaste hasta allí, para darle ventaja.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarla.

-Yo también. Ashley tiene más problemas de lo que crees, Ruby ¿Dónde está? No hagas que ella haga un trato con Gold, sin mí

-No puedo hablar frente a él, es el nieto de la alcaldesa-respondió Ruby, mientras iba a las mesas y entregaba pedidos.

-Oye estoy de tu lado-respondió Henry

-Henry es preciso que encuentre a esta mujer y para esto necesito que vayas a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?. Así que hazme caso en serio, no me dirá nada si estás aquí.

-Está bien-respondió Henry, mientras se iba de Granny´s.

-Se fue de la ciudad, dijo que iría a Boston. Pensó que allí podría desaparecer-contesto Ruby, al notar que Henry se había ido.

-¿Hace cuanto se fue?-pregunto Emma

-Hace media hora.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Regina se encontraba de nuevo encerrada en una torre, esta era inclusive, más alta que la anterior.

Ahora su madre estaba más enojada, el rey había roto el compromiso y además le había dado la oportunidad de huir con Daniel.

-¿En serio?, ¿aún encerrada aquí?, aunque debo decir, que la decoración está mucho mejor-ese era Rumpelstiltskin.

-Mi madre, volvió a encerrarme y ahora está más furiosa-contesto Regina.

-Debo imaginármelo, pero ya pensaste en lo que te propuse la otra vez, puedo ofrecerte tu libertad.

-No quiero, nada que venga de la magia.

-Vamos, piénsalo, es un pequeño precio por tu libertad y ser feliz al lado de la persona que amas.

Regina se quedo en silencio, lo estaba meditando, hasta que logro tomar una decisión.

-Acepto.

-Perfecto, bien ahora ten esto-Rumpelstiltskin le entrego un pergamino y una pluma- Firma en la línea y serás libre.

-¿Qué obtienes al liberarme?-pregunto Regina.

-Pues… digamos que proyecto hacia un futuro; ahora firma, si lo que más deseas es ser libre.

Regina sostuvo la pluma y firmo donde la línea estaba; al terminar de hacerlo el pergamino desapareció.

-Pero, ella intentara volver a encerrarme-menciono Regina.

-Querida, hare que no pueda volver a encerrarte ni a forzarte en contra de tu voluntad-concluyo Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma estaba conduciendo su auto, mientras trataba de llegar rápido al hospital, encontraron a Ashley, pero ella estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-No te preocupes, el hospital, no está muy lejos-dijo Emma

-No, no llévame a Boston. No puedo regresar-respondió Ashley

-No tenemos cuatro horas, confía en mí, lo sé.

-No puedo volver, por favor-decía Ashley a punto de llorar, porque sabía muy bien, que se llevarían a su bebé.

-Se van a llevar a mi bebé.

-No permitiré que eso pase… pero ¿sabes a lo que te enfrentas?, si te quedas con el bebé, ¿Estas preparada?

-Sí.

-¿Seguras?, porque yo no lo estaba.

-¿No lo estabas?

-No. Si quieres que ese bebé, tenga la mejor oportunidad posible… será con alguien que esté preparada, así que entiende lo que eso significa. Tu vida entera cambiara y una vez que decidas quedártelo, esto de huir no puede suceder. Tendrás que madurar y no puedes irte jamás. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. Quiero tener a mi bebé.

* * *

En el hospital…

-Sabes Emma, tú eres diferente-menciono Henry

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Emma, que no paraba de caminar en círculos.

-Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

-¿Romper la maldición?, si ya lo dijiste varias veces.

-No, irte. Eres la única que puede salir de Storybrooke.

-Tú saliste y fuiste a buscarme a Boston.

-Pero volví, tengo 10 años, no tengo opción. Pero si alguien más quisiera irse…pasaría cosas malas.

-¿A cualquiera excepto a mí?

-Eres la salvadora, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes irte.

-Señorita Swan, el bebé, es una saludable nena de 3 kilos y la madre se encuentra bien- respondió la enfermera.

-Qué gran noticia, Excelente trabajo, señorita Swan. Gracias por encontrar mi mercancía- de pronto hablo el señor Gold.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

-Debes sentir la magia, si lo que más deseas es ser libre-menciono Rumpelstiltskin.

-Lo he intentado todo-contesto Regina.

-Desde el fondo de tu corazón, vamos inténtalo.

Regina cerró los ojos y volvió a intentar pasar por el retrato, que mostraba su libertad. Pero esta vez lo logro. Al hacerlo, al pasar, estaba libre, al fin; pudo divisar a Daniel, allí, y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Daniel!-exclamo ella.

-Regina, ¿Qué sucedió?, está libre.

-Libre, a fin libre, mi madre no podrá volver a encerrarme-respondió Regina.

* * *

Estaba sentada observando el paisaje; cuando de pronto se aparece ante ella, Cora.

-Al fin nos vemos, pensaste que podrías huir siempre.

-No me tengo que preocupar más por eso-contesto Regina

-¿Eso crees?

-De pronto, intento forzarla, para llevarla y encerrarla de nuevo, pero algo sucedió, no podía utilizar su magia en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto incrédula Cora.

-No puedes obligarme más a irme contigo-respondió Regina

-Magia… usaste magia-respondió Cora

-La única manera de obtener mi libertad-contesto Regina

-Claro ahora todo tiene sentido, la repentina muerte de tu padre…

-¿Mi padre está muerto?-pregunto confundida Regina.

-Sí, y al parecer entiendo que sucedió en verdad-respondió Cora, pero antes de que hubiera más preguntas, desapareció.

* * *

Era una fiesta, el cumpleaños de Snow; aunque Regina, no estaba muy alegre, aún mantenía en su mente las palabras de su madre.

-Bonita fiesta, ¿Por qué no te diviertes?-pregunto Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿Tú?

-¿Feliz de verme?

´-¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre?

-Oh, eso, pues que lastima-respondió con simpleza.

-No comprendo, que tiene que ver, la muerte de mi padre, con mi libertad.

-Pues, verás se me olvido decirte; toda magia tiene un precio.

-Mi padre, no debía pagar ese precio, has algo.

-No puedo, la magia tiene límites; además, la función del retrato, era que tienes tu libertad, mientras no haya nada que te ate a tu encierro, en ese caso era tu padre. Muerto él, obtienes tu libertad.

-Me engañaste-respondió Regina.

-Querida, fue solo el precio de un anhelo, tu anhelo de ser libre.

* * *

Storybrooke:

-¿Un bebé? ¿Esa era tu mercancía?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Emma a Gold.

-Porque ese momento, no era preciso que lo supieras.

-¿En serio?, o ¿Pensaste que no aceptaría el trabajo?

-Al contrario, pensé que sería mucho más efectivo que te enteraras por tu cuenta. Después de ver la dura vida de Ashley, pensé que tendría sentido para ti. Si hay alguien que podría entender las razones para dejar un bebé, supongo que esa serías tú.

-No tendrás a ese bebé.

-A decir verdad tenemos un acuerdo… y mis tratos siempre se respetan. Si no tendré que involucrar a la policía y el bebé terminara en adopción y sería una lástima. No la has pasado bien estando en adopción, ¿verdad Emma?

-Eso no va a pasar-respondió Emma

-Me gusta tu confianza, es encantadora. Pero todo lo que tengo que hacer es presentar la denuncia. Después de todo invadió mi propiedad.

-Déjame adivinar, para robar el contrato.

-¿Quién sabe que buscaba?

-Ningún jurado en el mundo, mandaría una mujer a prisión, que la única razón para invadir una propiedad, fue para poder quedarse con su hijo. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a decir que ese contrato no es válido. ¿Y tú?, no hablemos además de lo que podría salir acerca tuyo, sospecho que eres más que un simple prestamista. ¿De verdad quieres empezar este enfrentamiento?

-Me caes bien, señorita Swan. No me tiene miedo y eso puede ser arrogancia o atrevimiento. Como sea prefiero tenerla de mi lado.

-¿Puede conservar al bebé?

-No, tan rápido. Todavía queda el tema de mi convenio con la señorita Boyd.

-Rómpelo.

-No es lo que hago. Verás los contratos, los acuerdos, son las principales bases de todo lo que es civilizado… así que te lo propondré ahora, si quieres que Ashley conserve al bebé … ¿estás dispuesta a hacer un trato conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Aún no lo sé. Me deberás un favor.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

Regina llego a su casa, y encontró a Henry viendo la televisión tranquilamente en el sofá.

-Me alegro que seas puntual-menciono Regina

-No me metí en problemas-contesto Henry

-Bien. Anda tu habitación, preparare la cena, recuerda que tu abuela…

-Viene a cenar, lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-Lasaña, estaría bien.

* * *

Emma estaba recostada en su auto, coge la tarjeta y empieza a marcar el numero del teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Graham?, soy Emma…estuve pensando…que echar raíces no estaría mal, ¿El trabajo de ayudante todavía está disponible?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, acepto. ¿La alcaldesa estará de acuerdo?

-No me importa, es mi jefatura. Te veré el lunes por la mañana.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

-Lo siento muchísimo padre, por mi culpa estás muerto-lloraba Regina, mientras ponía unas flores en aquella que era la tumba de su padre.

-Vámonos, Regina-respondió Daniel, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la consolaba.

-Nunca más, quiero volver a saber nada sobre la magia, Daniel, nada-sollozaba en el hombro de su prometido.

* * *

**¡Hey!, actualice antes, quise darme tiempo, y pude hacerlo, me dio pena esta parte, por la muerte del padre de Regina, pero eso explica porque Regina, no le agrada la magia.**

**Ahora en Storybrooke, si se dan cuenta Regina, ya comenzó sus clases de equitación, pero ¿cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que su madre se de cuenta?... **

**¡hasta la próxima actualización!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ese sonido agradable**

**Storybrooke**

En el consultorio del doctor Hopper, se encontraba Henry, recibiendo su terapia como de costumbre, claro mientras analizaba a su psicólogo.

-No siempre fuiste un grillo-sentencio Henry.

-¿No fui siempre…?. Ah no, porque crees que soy Pepe grillo, ¿Por qué crees eso Henry?-pregunto muy intrigado el doctor Hopper.

-Es porque así eres tú-respondió Henry, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y quién soy?

-La conciencia. Ayudas a la gente a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo.

-¿Y todo los grillos de Storybrooke fueron alguna vez personas?

-No hay grillos aquí-contesto Henry, mientras se levantaba hacia la ventana-Escucha.

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba un profundo silencio.

-Tal vez salgan más tarde.

-Nunca ha habido grillos aquí. Tan solo nunca lo notaste.

-¿Y eso prueba de que hay una maldición?

-Sí, pero sé que no es suficiente, estoy buscando algo más.

-Henry, te preguntare esto una vez más y dijiste que lo pensarías. ¿Por qué crees que es tan importante que eso sea real?

-Es…simplemente es así.

-Muy bien…bueno, sigue pensando en esa pregunta Henry...porque creo que hay algo oculto ahí.

* * *

En la comisaria…

-¿Una corbata?-pregunta Emma, viendo aquel traje de policía que Graham acaba de entregarle- No necesitas vestir a una mujer como hombre para darle autoridad.

-¿Crees lograr que la gente haga lo que quieres con esa chaqueta roja?-pregunto Graham, muy irónico.

-Estoy logrando que hagas lo que quiero ahora mismo.

-Al menos lleva la placa, adelante tómala-contesto entregándole la placa de la comisaria, cuando ella se lo puso inmediatamente hubo un fuerte remezón, como un temblor.

* * *

Todas las personas se encontraban cerca de aquel desastre, viendo aquellos túneles hundidos.

-Retrocedan todos por favor-anunciaba Regina, para que los habitantes se mantuvieran a salvo.

-¿Es un cráter?-pregunto Amelia.

-No, eran túneles, minas viejas-contesto Marco.

-Cuidado, retrocedan-seguía diciendo Regina.

-Algo se derrumbo-sentencio Marco.

-Alguacil, fije el perímetro policial. Marco, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a los bomberos?-comenzó a decir Catalina, quien estaba haciendo voz de mando, al ver lo sucedido-Señorita Swan, ahora es asunto oficial del municipio, puede retirarse.

-De hecho, ahora trabajo para el municipio-contesto Emma.

-Es mi nueva ayudante-respondió Graham.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Regina, al acercarse a su madre.

-Nada, solamente que la alcaldesa es la última en enterarse, de que la jefatura de policía, cuenta con una ayudante-contesto Catalina.

-¿Ayudante?-pregunto confundida Regina.

-Se refiere a mí-contesto Emma.

-Bueno, así hay más ayuda, eh… Señorita Swan, ¿podría ayudar a controlar a la multitud?-pregunto muy amablemente Regina.

-Sí-respondió Emma y fue con los demás.

-Pueblo de Storybrooke, no se alarmen. Sabíamos que esta área estaba llena de agujeros con viejos túneles de mina, pero no se preocupen. Emprenderé un proyecto para asegurar esta área y recuperarla para uso de la ciudad. La derrumbaremos , la nivelaremos y la pavimentaremos-anuncio Catalina, como un gran discurso.

-¿Pavimentarla?-pregunto Henry, que se abría paso entre la multitud.- ¿Y si hay algo allí abajo?.

-¿Henry, que haces aquí?-pregunto Regina, acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Qué hay allá abajo?-pregunto Henry.

-Nada-contesto Regina.

-Hacia atrás, más bien, todos hacia atrás, retrocedan, gracias-comenzó a decir Catalina, para evitar que Henry, le hiciera más preguntas a Regina.

-Henry, este es un lugar peligroso, por favor ve al auto-respondió Regina, Henry le hizo caso, hasta que vio que se fue por otro lado.

-Oye Archie, por aquí- Archie, siguió a Henry, y esto lo pudo ver Emma.

-Se requiere a todos los de la operación cobra. Ustedes dos-contesto Henry, bajo las atentas miradas de los dos adultos.

-No sabía que era parte de la operación cobra-respondió confuso Archie.

-Claro que sí, sabes todo- respondió Henry a Archie- No podemos permitir que mi abuela haga esto, ¿Y si hay algo allí abajo?.

-Son solo unos viejos túneles-sentencio Emma.

-¿Qué justo colapsaron ni bien llegaste al pueblo? Estás cambiando las cosas, estas debilitando la maldición.

-Eso no es lo que está pasando.

-Sí, que lo es. ¿Hoy hiciste algo diferente?, porque algo hizo que pasara esto.

-Henry, deberías estar en el auto, donde tu madre te dejo-dijo Catalina, como arrastrando las palabras. Henry, se fue hacia el auto donde estuvo hace unos minutos, y Emma se fue a seguir acordonando el área.

-¿Doctor Hopper, puedo hablar con usted unos momentos?-pregunto Catalina, aunque sonaba más como una orden.

-¿De qué desea hablar?-pregunto Archie, conociendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Muy bien, esto se acabo.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nieto. Necesitamos un nuevo tratamiento. Todo lo que hago cree que es parte de un plan macabro, no puedo tratar un tema de seguridad, sin que piense que sea algo siniestro, encima que este tema preocupa a mi hija, ¿Dígame que tiene eso de lógico?-contesto molesta Catalina.

-Tiene una imaginación increíble.

-Sí, que usted deja que ande sin control.

-Creo que estaría mal, destruir ese mundo que él ha creado.

-A veces pienso que se olvida, que usted trabaja para mí, usted es un empleado y puedo despedirlo. Este es mi pueblo, perderá su oficina, perderá su casa, puedo reducirlo y hacerlo una diminuta e insignificante criaturita- entonces cogió el paraguas que Archie llevaba- Y esto será el único techo sobre donde vivir.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Que le quiete ese delirio a mi nieto y lo destruya.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado**

El castillo se mostraba imponente, pero sobretodo atemorizante, Cora estaba paseando por una de las habitaciones, e ingresa a la de su hija.

-¿Lista para la cena?-pregunto Cora.

-¿Todo esto era necesario?-pregunto Regina.

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió Cora.

-Apoderarte del reino…matar al padre de Snow…¿Todo esto era necesario?

-Regina, debes aprender una cosa, algo que jamás tuve oportunidad de decirte: el poder es importante, porque el poder te garantiza, que no te arrodillaras a los demás, que serás más valiosos que ellos y créeme jamás volverá a arrodillarme ante nadie-sentencio Cora.

-Me reservo mi opinión-contesto Regina.

-Vamos hija, disfruta, de esta nueva vida de lujo, además tú estás aquí porque lo deseas, ambas sabemos que el hechizo impide que estés aquí en contra de tu voluntad.

-Si estoy aquí, es para que no lastimes ni a Daniel, ni a mi hija.

-¿Lastimarlos?, bueno al mozo quizás, pero a mi nieta…si se porta bien, no le hare nada, pero eso lo decidiré cuando los encuentre, ambos no podrían irse muy lejos.

-Dime, ¿Quieres también matar a Snow, como lo hiciste con su padre?.

-Umm, sí, ah… esa princesa, fue una molestia, debí encargarme de ella, hace años… si tan solo, no le hubiera dicho nada a su padre… todo sería diferente, pero ¿que se le puede hacer?

-¿Qué no te basta todo lo que le has quitado?

-No, además hay otra cosa que debes saber: A los enemigos, solamente se les puede destruir.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Archie estaba meditando aquella platica, mejor dicho orden de Catalina, cuando entra a su consultorio Marco.

-Hola Archie.

-Marco, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Marco hizo señas de comida.- El almuerzo, lo lamento mucho. Tengo otro paciente, ¿en otra oportunidad?

-Claro, seguro.- En eso ingresa apresurado Henry- Hola, que tengas una buena sesión Henry.

-Hola.

-¿Estas reclutando a Geppetto para la operación cobra?

-¿Crees que Marco es Geppetto?

-Claro. Es el mejor amigo de Pepe grillo, y Marco es tu amigo

-Henry, mira, realmente necesitamos hablar de esto, ¿sí?

-Se que no estás convencido, pero sé donde conseguir las pruebas.

-¿Qué es esto, una linterna y barras de chocolate?-pregunto Archie, al ver el contenido de la mochila de Henry.-Espera, Henry, no te conviene bajar allí dentro.

-Emma esta aquí y están pasando cosas. Tengo que mirar ahí.

-Henry detente, detente. No hay pruebas. Todo esto es una idea delirante. ¿Sabes lo que es una idea delirante?

-Creo que sí.

-Es algo que no es real, ni es saludable. Creí que lo superarías al crecer…pero Henry… ahora se ha convertido en psicosis. ¿Sabes lo que es psicosis?, es cuando no puedes saber lo que es real y si esto continua…tendré que internarte. Esto debe acabar por tu propio bien, debes abrir los ojos. Este disparate debe terminar.

Henry, se quedo en silencio, se levanto, con una mirada de enojo y tristeza y se retiro del consultorio.

* * *

Mientras tanto Regina estaba caminando con Bruce, hace media hora sus entrenamientos habían acabado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Regina- Estos últimos días, te he notado muy pensativo.

-Ah… bueno es sobre…

-Anda, puedes decírmelo.

-Sobre mi relación con Mary Margaret, las cosas no han estado bien, durante estos días.

-¿Han discutido?

-No. No es eso, solamente que… verás ella, para centrada con sus cosas, yo con las mías, ni tiempo hemos tenido de vernos, hasta hace ayer me entere que vive con…

-¿La señorita Swan?

-Exacto, pero eso no es lo importante, es que pasamos mucho tiempo distanciados y cuando estamos juntos… sigo sintiendo ese vacío.

-Quizás sea algo pasajero.

-No lo sé.

-¿Aun la amas?

-Quiero a Mary Margaret… pero, siento que algo ha cambiado.

-Querer no es lo mismo que amar.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que más me confunde.

* * *

Mary Margaret se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento conversando con Emma, después de haber estado en el hospital con David.

-Soy la peor persona de todo el mundo-sentencio Mary Margaret.

-¿De verdad? ¿De todo el mundo?

-Sí, tengo un novio y…

-¿Y?

-Nada-contesto rápidamente.

-"Nada" es buena idea. Eres lista sabes que no debes involucrarte con un hombre casado y no lastimarías a tu novio.

En eso suena la puerta, Emma se levanta y al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Henry, que está llorando.

-Pequeño, ¿Qué paso?, entra.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta, de su consultorio, lo alejo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Archie? ¡Archie!

Inmediatamente al no recibir respuesta alguna, Emma ingreso al consultorio, toda molesta.

-¿Qué hiciste?, tú me dijiste que no le quitara la fantasía, me dijiste que lo devastaría.

-Cuando un curso de terapia no funciona, se le modifica.

-¿Fue Catalina? ¿Ella te amenazo? ¿Qué podría ser tan fuerte como para acallar tu propia conciencia?

-No necesito defender mis decisiones profesionales ante ti ¿sí?-responde Archie. En eso suena el celular de Ema, y ella contesta sabiendo quien es.

-Hola alcaldesa, gran trabajo.

-¿Está con él?-pregunta Catalina

-Sí, estoy con el doctor Hopper y queda claro que fue usted quien intento…

-El no, Henry; ¿Está contigo?, Regina lo lleva buscando desde hace un buen rato y no aparece.

-Deje a Henry, en su oficina hace una hora.

-Bueno, no está aquí.

-No sé donde esta-fue la única respuesta de Emma, antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Yo sé donde está-respondió Archie, totalmente preocupado.

* * *

Archie y Emma, se encontraban afuera de las minas, mientras intentaban localizar a Henry.

-¡Henry!-gritaban ambos al unisonó.

-¿Qué tienes ahí pongo?-pregunto Archie a su fiel perro, que olfateaba entre los escombros.

-No creo que este aquí-sentencio Emma.

-Creo que sí-contesto Archie al ver una barra de chocolate- Una barra de chocolate, las llevaba consigo.

Entonces aquel temblor de la otra noche se empezó a sentir, Archie trataba de llamar a Henry, hasta que logro ingresar, pero entonces la entrada se desplomo, inhabilitando el acceso.

Archie, prendió un fosforo tratando de alumbrar y ver en la oscuridad, mientras llamaba a Henry, hasta lo encontró.

-Archie, viniste a ayudarme.

-No, Henry escúchame, debemos salir de aquí ¿Sí?

-Sigues en contra mío.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ¡Ven Henry!

-¿No me crees?, ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás!-contesto Henry, mientras se alejaba de Archie por uno de los otros túneles.

-¡Henry!, ¡Henry regresa!

Después de unos minutos, Archie encontró a Henry, alumbrando algo con su linterna.

-Debes ir más despacio.

-Hay algo que brilla, allí abajo-contesto Henry.

-Henry, es muy peligroso, debemos salir de aquí.

-Podría ser algo.

-¿Podrías mirarme?, ¡Mírame! ¡Temo por ti Henry!

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy loco?

-¡No!, no. Porque estamos atrapados bajo tierra en una mina abandonada, y no hay salida.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

-Solamente quería anunciarte, que por fin, tú queridísima amiga Snow, murió-contesto Cora.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Regina.

-Cálmate, además murió de algo noble, por su verdadero amor-respondió Cora, burlándose de la difunta Snow.

-Estás mintiendo-respondió Regina

-No, claro que no lo hago y si tanto te niegas a creerlo, te mostrare-contesto Cora. De pronto hizo aparecer en uno de los cuadros de las pinturas la imagen de Snow en aquel ataúd de cristal.

-Es falso-contesto Regina.

-Niégate a creerlo, pero al menos ella dejara de ser un problema; ahora aún solamente me falta encontrar al mozo y a mi nieta, y podre decir finalmente que triunfe.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Afuera de la mina, se encontraban Emma, Graham, Marco, además de Ruby, Catalina y Regina; con los obreros.

-Archie es listo, mantendrá al niño a salvo, hasta que los encontremos-respondió Marco. De pronto otro derrumbe sacudió el lugar.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!, lo están empeorando-contesto Regina.

-¡Intento salvarlo!, ¿Sabes porque se metió ahí dentro? ¿No? .Porque hicieron que sintiera que tenía que probar algo-contesto molesta Emma.

-¿Y por qué pensaría eso?

-¡Todo por culpa de tu madre!

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Fue ella, quien hizo que el doctor Hopper, le destruyera ese mundo de fantasía donde vivía.

Los ladridos de pongo, guiaban a Archie y Henry, que aún seguían en las minas buscando una salida.

-¿Henry escuchas?

-Es pongo.

* * *

-Tenemos que parar con discutir no logramos nada-contesto Emma.

-No, nada-se limito a decir, Regina.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ayúdame. Necesitamos una forma de atravesar el suelo, algo grande.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Explosivos-respondió Marco

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Henry

-Parece ser un viejo elevador… es para que los mineros puedan entrar y salir, llega hasta arriba del todo, por eso podemos escuchar a pongo.

-¿Podemos hacer que funcione?

-Intentémoslo.

* * *

Se prepararon los explosivos y se despejo la zona. Emma estaba encargándose de ello, mientras Regina observaba muy impaciente y su madre simplemente se quedaba contemplando, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Detónenlo-fue la única palabra que dijo Catalina.

Detonaran la entrada, pero no funciono, no se abrió, más bien empeoro la situación.

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¡dijeron que eso ayudaría!-exclamo desesperada Regina.

-Cálmate, esto no ayuda-contesto Emma.

-Si supiéramos donde están exactamente…podríamos excavar hasta ellos-respondió Marco.

De pronto los ladridos de pongo, llamaron la atención de Emma, ella fue a sacarlo del carro de bomberos, para que pudiera olfatear el lugar. Y empezó a mover su pata en un lugar especifico.

-Buen chico, ¿Qué debe haber allí?-respondió Emma, mientras trataba de calmara a Pongo, y Graham y Marco, sacaban la tapa de metal.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un conducto de aire-contesto Graham.

* * *

-Realmente…realmente…realmente lo siento-contesto Henry, al ver en la situación en donde se encontraban.

-Está bien.

-Solamente quería encontrar una prueba.

-No, de verdad está bien, Henry.

-Quiero decir, yo lo siento también. Mira, no creo que estés loco, solo creo que tienes una familia…que tiene una idea muy clara para ti…y cuando te sales de allí…ellos se asustan y es natural…pero también es natural para ti ser libre de pensar lo que tú quieras pensar. Entonces…no era mi intención decir esas cosas…y nunca debí habértelas dicho.

-¿Entonces porque las dijiste?

-Supongo porque no soy una persona muy buena. No soy el hombre que quiero ser.-Un fuerte ruido, seguido de un sacudón llamo la atención de ambos.

-Creo que puedes ser una buena persona, digo eres Pepe grillo.

-Henry, Pepe grillo, era un grilla…una conciencia y no creo que sea yo.

-Pero antes dijiste que era un muchacho…que le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir…lo que es correcto hacer.

-Suena como yo.

-Ahora es difícil para ti, por la maldición…escuchar tu voz interior…para ser quien quieres ser.

* * *

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sigue?-pregunta Emma.

-Necesitamos bajar a alguien, allí abajo…o la línea podría colapsar las paredes del hoyo-anuncio Marco.

-Tengo un arnés-dijo Graham.

-Bájeme a mí-contesto Regina.

-De ninguna manera, voy yo-contesto Emma.

-Es mi hijo.

-Es mi hijo también. Tú has estado detrás de un escritorio por 10 años, puedo hacer esto.

-Solo…tráemelo, por favor-respondió Regina.

Tras unos minutos de esperar, Emma, llego hasta donde estaban Archie y Henry. Archie, alzo a Henry, para que Emma lo pudiera cargar.

-De acuerdo lo tengo.

-¿Lo tienes?

De pronto el ascensor de la mina, empezó a querer desplomarse.

-¡Archie! ¡Lo siento!-comenzaba a gritar Emma, muy desesperada

-¡Está bien!

-¡Archie!-el ascensor de termino de desplomar, pero Archie seguía allí, estaba colgado por su paraguas de una parte del arnés.

Lograron sacarlos de allí sanos y salvos, Regina agradeció a Emma y fue a abrazar a Henry, mientras Marco abrazaba a su amigo, Archie.

-Hizo un gran trabajo doctor Hopper-sentencio catalina.

-Quiero hablar con usted…verás seguiré trabajando con Henry, pero será a mi manera.

-Creo haber sido especifica antes…sabe muy bien lo que puedo hacerle.

-¿Empeorar mi vida?, porque yo siempre hare lo mejor.

-No m e pruebe.

-No necesito hacerlo…porque me dejara solo y hacer mi trabajo en paz.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque puedo contarle muy bien a su hija, que su presencia al niño, le causa una perturbación y sabemos muy bien, que Regina, es una mujer que sabe escuchar y que además quiere a Henry, y hará lo mejor para él. Así que mejor le recomiendo, que se mantenga alejada de mi trabajo.

* * *

Archie conversaba muy animadamente con Marco, aunque ya estaba oscuro y solo las luces de los tractores iluminaban el lugar.

-¿Marco es el padre de Archie?-pregunta Emma.

-No, solo son viejos amigos.

-En verdad me asustaste.

-Lo siento.

-Caballeros-saludo Emma a Archie y Marco- Creo que nos vamos, tu madre querrá llevarte a casa, tienes que descansar, al menso todo salió bien e increíblemente hoy no he discutido con tu abuela..

-Escuchen…-menciono Henry, mientras se podía oír claramente el sonido de los grillos.

-Grillos-respondió Archie.

-Están de vuelta. Las cosas están cambiando.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

-Te derrotamos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte-contesto Snow White, viendo a Cora a los ojos.

-Esto no acaba aquí-respondió Cora y desapareció en humo purpura.

-¿Al fin acabo todo?-pregunto Regina.

-Creo que sí-contesto Snow.

-¿Creen que regrese?-pregunto Roja.

-Es lo más probable-sentencio Daniel.

-Pero, cuando eso suceda, estaremos preparados-contesto el príncipe Charming.

-Eso espero-contesto en apenas un susurro, Regina.

* * *

**Sí, aquí actualizando con un nuevo capitulo, aunque no tenga mucho del bosque encantado..., pero bueno prometo que los demás tendrán un poco más.**

**Ah... bueno ahora a ver el capitulo que sigue, (cosa que me agrada), aunque el que esta más concentrada mi cabeza es el capitulo 7 de la serie, donde si no me equivoco Graham muere, pero como dije, aquí en mi fic, no sucederá, además que le estoy dando una vuelta de 360º, además que habrá un nuevo personaje.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esperanzas**

**Storybrooke:**

En la entrada de la casa, se podía apreciar el gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenido a casa, David". Kathyn, estaba observando el rostro de David, pero este solamente miraba la entrada.

-Sabes, tenias la misma expresión en la cara, antes de comprarla. No podías ver más allá del horrendo molino del jardín y dijiste que nunca comprarías una casa de anciana, ¿recuerda que te hizo cambiar de parecer?.

-Veo que el molino no está.

-Vamos, todos están esperando.

-¿Quiénes son todos?

Al ingresar a la casa David, pudo ver a varias personas allí, personas que no conocía, Kathyn se los presentaba, hasta que vio allí al doctor Whale.

-Sé que esto es demasiado, pero hasta la cosa más pequeña puede hacerte recuperar la memoria. Intenta pasarla bien.

-Gracias, doctor Whale. Tratare.

Mientras que en una parte de la sala, más por las escaleras, se encontraban sentados Emma y Henry.

-¿Sabes porque no recuerda?-pregunto Henry.-La maldición todavía no le hace efecto.

-Henry…David tiene amnesia.

-Lo que impide que la maldición reemplace su cuento de hadas, con recuerdos falsos.

-Claro, porque todos en este lugar tienen recuerdos falsos…que impiden que recuerden quienes son en verdad.

-Exacto, y ahora es nuestra oportunidad de ayudarlo. Solo tenemos que hacer que recuerde que él es…

-Que es el príncipe Charming.

-Tan solo necesitamos refrescarle la memoria…acercándolo a la señorita Blanchard.

-¿No intentamos eso ya?

-Y lo despertó.

-Hola-saludo David-¿Ustedes son los que me salvaron? ¿No?

-Sí, supongo-contesto Emma.

-Y también son los únicos que conozco-respondió David.

-Te puedes esconder con nosotros-contesto Emma

-¿Alguna vez usaste una espada?-pregunto Henry

-¿Perdón?-respondió divertido David, por aquella pregunta.- Emma ¿Vives con Mary Margaret? ¿No? ¿Sabes si vendrá hoy?

-No, no pudo venir.

Kathyn, más bien estaba en la cocina, conversando con Regina, mientras lavaba algunos platos.

-Deberías ir allí, ve con tu esposo-aconsejo Regina.

-Lo perdí una vez y ahora lo tengo de vuelta, sin embargo, es como si no lo estuviera. No tienes idea lo que se siente.

-Quizás sí, yo perdí a mi padre, sé que no es lo mismo, pero el dolor de su ausencia me agobia a veces. Tú tienes la oportunidad, ve por él, es tu esposo-contesto Regina.

-Tienes razón. Regina gracias, gracias por ser tan buena amiga. Me he sentido tan sola, no estoy acostumbrada a tener una amiga.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bueno…te guste o no, ya tienes una amiga. Respondió Kathyn. Al salir a buscar a David, se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba allí.

* * *

David se encontraba paseando por las calles, hasta que encuentra a Mary Margaret en un jardín, tratando de colocar una casa para las aves.

-¿No recibiste la invitación?-pregunta David.

-David-fue lo único que le respondió ella.

-Permíteme-respondió David, y fue hasta donde estaba ella, y pudo colocar la casita en el árbol.-Me entere que presentaste la renuncia en el hospital ¿Fue por mi? ¿Por lo que te dije que sentía por ti?-Mary Margaret solo estaba callada, observándolo- Vamos. No me digas que no es mutuo.

-Estás casado, yo tengo un novio, no debería ser mutuo.

-Lo que debería ser no importa. Quienquiera que se haya casado con Kathyn no fui yo. Yo no la elegí. Te estoy eligiendo a ti. Se lo que sientes, me doy cuenta.

-Se que crees que tenemos una conexión, pero quizás sea, ¿porque soy la persona que te salvo la vida? Así que… ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos así?-respondió ella, para luego alejarse e irse.

* * *

Bruce estaba otra vez, intentando comunicarse con Mary Margaret, pero ya como costumbre, este le enviaba al buzón de mensaje. Ya decidido a que no podría comunicarse con ella, decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Mary Margaret. Soy Bruce, hace unos minutos quise comunicarme contigo, pero es lo mismo de siempre, en verdad desearía que conversemos, nos debemos una conversación, tanto tu como yo, sabemos que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, y creo que ya es tiempo que aclaremos esto….nos vemos mañana en Granny´s, a las 7.20 am. Ojala y puedas escuchar esto.

Termino, y el mensaje quedo en el buzón, ojala ella escuchara el mensaje y así pudieran conversar, el tenía las esperanzas de que todo esto se pudiera solucionar o al menos eso decía su mente, pero su corazón, en verdad su corazón tenía esperanza de acabar esta relación.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

La noche era más oscura que antes, no había ni estrellas, ni luna que reflejaran el cielo.

-¿Cuántos guardias pasaron?-pregunto Daniel, a la mujer que estaba delante de su hija y de él, guiándolos con cautela por el bosque.

-Pude visualizar a 10 guardias, todos ellos iban a caballos-contesto la mujer, que llevaba arco y flecha, una capa oscura y su cabellos caía en suaves ondas.

-Papá, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-pregunto Estela, al observar la densa niebla, se encontraban en al parecer en un cementerio.

-Tranquila, Estela, saldremos de aquí. -contesto Daniel-¿Isabel crees que podamos tenderles una emboscada?-pregunto a la mujer que estaba delante de ellos.

-Difícilmente, pero no imposible, aunque hay que poner a la niña en un lugar seguro, mientras nos encargamos de la emboscada-contesto Isabel.

* * *

Los guardias, estaban buscándolos, entonces se escucha un ruido, como el crujido de una rama, ellos se adelantaron así allí, y fueron emboscados, y quedaron colgando en una red.

Los que quedaban, estaban alertados, entonces de pronto varias flechas comienzan a llegarles, Daniel los ataco con la espada, mientras Isabel, los atacaba. Al final, pudieron derrotar a los guardias.

-Listo, fue fácil-contesto Isabel.

-Estela, ya puedes salir-llamo Daniel

Estela salió de el hueco de un árbol viejo, y fue a abrazar a su padre.

-Debemos irnos de aquí, para que no nos sigan el rastro-contesto Isabel.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto Estela.

-Buscaremos a Snow, ella nos ayudara.

-El trayecto para llegar donde los enanos es largo, así que mejor que nos apresurémonos, antes que logren atrapar a su amiga-concluyo Isabel.

-Gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo-contesto Daniel.

-No, es nada; simplemente es lo correcto-respondió Isabel

Los tres siguieron avanzando ante la espesa niebla. Daniel estaba esperanzado, en encontrar a Snow White y que ella, lo ayudara a recuperar a Regina.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-Quizás deberías aflojar o ese trapo de aluminio, te denunciara-respondió Emma, al ingresar al departamento y ver a Mary Margaret frotando fuertemente los platos con el trapo.

-Los platos se estaban acumulando-contesto ella.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la visita de David? Vi que se iba malhumorado, cuando llegué.

-Nosotros solo…el solo…

-Sí, se que ustedes "solo"…e hiciste lo correcto.

-Su argumento era muy convincente.

-Pero sigue casado y tú sigues con novio.

-¿Qué hago?

-Necesitas dejar de limpiar y beber un trago-contesto Emma, mientras sacaba de la alacena un vino y servía el liquido en dos copas-Estás es la cuestión…yo no sé mucho sobre relaciones, aparte de haber acumulado fracasos, pero en general, si lo que deseas hacer, te parece mal, lo es. Así que tú debes ser fuerte y ambos tienen que aclarar sus vidas.

* * *

David se encontraba viendo aquella fotos, que Kathyn le había dado, para que pudiera recordar.

-Estás diferente, tu pelo es más largo, siempre lo llevabas rapado, y te quejabas de que el largo picaba y costaba peinarlo-sentencio Kathyn, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me habrá crecido en el hospital-sentencio David.

-Pensaba ir a acostarme, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-pregunto Kathyn, mientras miraba esperanzada a David.

-¿Hablas de acostarnos y dormir? ...o de…

-Lo que tú quieras-sonrió de medio lado Kathyn, ante la respuesta de su esposo.

-¿Por qué no, charlamos más?-Kathyn se acerca a David y lo besa, pero unos segundos después la aparta-Esto, no está bien.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Daniel estaba caminando adelante junto a Isabel, mientras cargaba en su espalada a su hija, que estaba dormida. Desde hace varios días, estaban siguiéndoles el paso, guardias del castillo, y no sabía si lograría escapar de aquella cueva, antes de que los encontraran los guardias.

-Sí, algo llega a suceder, si nos tienden una trampa, quiero que te lleves a Estela-sentenció Daniel sin si quiera mirar a la cara a Isabel.

-Vamos, saldremos de la cueva, seguirás con tu travesía, encontraras a la princesa y con su ayuda, volverás a estar con tu esposa, ¿A qué viene este pesimismo?-pregunto Isabel.

-Hay veces en que pierdo las esperanzas-contesto Daniel.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido, a lo largo de mi vida, es que lo último que se pierde son las esperanzas-sentenció Isabel, para luego señalar con su mano, la salida de aquella cueva, donde se podía apreciar unos filtros de luz.

-Sí, tienes razón-contesto Daniel.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Mary Margaret se encontraba leyendo el periódico en Granny´s, esperando a Bruce, el cual acababa de ingresar.

-Veo que escuchaste mi mensaje-dijo Bruce, como en forma de saludo; para luego sentarse frente a ella.

-Sí, lo escuche, y creo que si tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por dónde comenzar?, Mary Margaret, hemos estado juntos desde…que yo recuerdo, todo ese tiempo te he querido, pero ambos sabemos que ya nada es lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Nos vemos pocas veces, cada uno para separado ocupado en sus cosas, y cuando nos vemos, es como si solamente fuéramos dos buenos amigos.

-En verdad lamento todo esto, creo que todo cambio…

-Y créeme que no te recrimino por ello, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que suceda en nuestra relación.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Ambos sabemos, que lo mejor sería…terminar.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Siempre, seremos amigos, Mary Margaret.

-Me alegro, de que eso no cambie.

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba esperando a que sus estudiantes ingresaran, pero en su mente estaba lo que había sucedido hace apenas media hora en Granny´s. Ahora no estaba con nadie, pero eso no significaba que podía estar con David, este aun estaba casado, ella no quería ser la causante de una separación.

David acababa de ingresar al salón, Mary Margaret estaba intentando evadirlo, pero este hizo que captara su atención.

-Deje a Kathyn-respondió David, haciendo que Mary Margaret tuviera en su rostro una mirada de sorpresa.

-Dime, que no es por mí. No quiero destruir tu matrimonio -contesto ella, mientras volvía a sujetar una carpeta con varias hojas, intentado así, evitar mirarlo.

-No es así. Soy yo. Yo tampoco quiero lastimarla, pero si fingiera sería más doloroso para Kathryn. Lo que necesita es que alguien sienta por ella… lo mismo que siento por ti.

-En verdad estoy esforzándome, por mantenerte alejada… y en hacer lo correcto-comento exasperada.

-¿Por qué eso es lo correcto? ¿Por tu novio?

-Bruce y yo terminamos-añadió ella, y pudo ver como David, esbozaba una bella sonrisa.- Es lo correcto, porque tu ya tienes una vida.

-Con alguien que yo no elegí, el hombre que eligió esa vida, quien se caso con Kathryn ya no está. Este hombre quiere a otra persona.

-En verdad, debes dejarme tranquila-decía mientras lo sacaba del aula.

-¿En verdad quieres esto?-pregunto David.

-Vete.

-Veámonos esta noche, aunque sea piénsalo. Voy a estar a las ocho, en el puente donde me encontraste. Piénsalo hasta esta noche y luego decide. Si no te presentas, lo sabré, ya no volveré a molestarte.- Ella al parecer estaba como meditando aquello- Pero si eliges esto…si eliges lo nuestro…sabes donde estaré.

* * *

Mary Margaret ingresaba apresurada a la jefatura de policía, para hablar con Emma, Graham decidió irse, para dejarlas hablar tranquilamente.

-Hable con Bruce. Termine con Bruce… Bueno, ambos terminamos la relación, pero no es solo eso…

-¿Qué más sucede?

-David, dejo a su esposa. Dejo. Dejo a Kathryn- decía muy deprisa, Mary Margaret, por los nervios.

-Bien, cálmate.

-Lo hizo por mí, quiere que sea su pareja. Quiere que lo vea esta noche. Me esfuerzo mucho para ser fuerte, pero el continua viniendo. ¿Cómo lo paro? ¿Cómo lo decepciono? ¿Qué harías tú?

-Yo iría.

-¿Qué?

-Estas libre, David la dejo. No veo el inconveniente. Una cosa es que te diga, que te quiere y otra es que tome una decisión, eso es lo que ha hecho ahora. Es todo lo que puedes pedir.

* * *

Regina estaba montada en Rocinante, mientras practicaba, pero se detuvo, al ver el semblante de Bruce. Bajo del caballo y prefirió conversar con él.

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto ella

-Mary Margaret y yo…terminamos.

-Oh…cuanto lo siento.

-Descuida, sinceramente, no me duele que hayamos terminado, era algo inevitable, pero seguiremos siendo amigos, eso no cambia.

-Me alegro.

-¿Seguimos entrenando?

-Claro.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Daniel llego, hasta donde se encontraba Snow White. La princesa estaba en un ataúd de cristal, mientras los enanos la velaban, con la muerte de su amiga, se iba su última esperanza de poder ver de nuevo a Regina.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Daniel.

-Comió una manzana envenenada, que le dio la reina malvada-sentencio uno de los enanos, mirando aquel ataúd con tristeza.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Estela, mientras estaba aferrada al brazo de su padre y a punto de llorar al ver en ese estado a Snow.

-Para salvar a su amor verdadero-contesto uno de ellos.

* * *

El príncipe Charming, se acerco a la difunta Snow, para darle un beso, un último beso de despedida, pero entonces aquel beso, hizo algo mágico, Snow despertó.

* * *

Daniel espero, a que ambos enamorados, terminaran de conversar. Estela estaba abrazada a su padre, mientras esperaba a ver qué era lo que sucedería.

-Daniel, te prometo recuperaremos el reino, salvaremos a Regina-contesto Snow, mientras estaba tomada de la mano por su prometido.

-Todos juntos-respondió el príncipe.

Entonces Daniel volvió a entender las palabras de Isabel, lo último que se pierde son las esperanzas, y en aquel momento, el tenia muchas.

* * *

**Storybrooke: **

David estaba intentando ubicar el puente, con aquel mapa que llevaba en sus manos, más le era imposible hacerlo. Al voltear casi choca con Regina.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, volvía a casa de… ¿Estás perdido?-rápidamente cambio de conversación.

-Sí, si un poco.

-Busco el puente de peaje.

-Donde te encontraron…-Regina permaneció en silencio, mas luego levanto la mirada y siguió la conversación- ¿Buscas refrescar la memoria?

-No exactamente.

-Bueno. Sigue por esta calle, hasta la casa de empeños del señor Gold, encontraras una bifurcación en el camino, ve por la izquierda. Conduce a un camino de montaña, que lleva directo al puente.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Descuida, espero que encuentres lo que buscas-termino de decir Catalina, mientras tenía en sus manos el corazón de Regina. Guardo aquel corazón en el mismo cofre, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

David ingreso a la tienda del señor Gold, al ver que las indicaciones de Regina eran erróneas.

-¿Hola?-pregunto David, al notar que estaba silencioso el lugar. Comenzó a andar por la tienda, hasta que se detuvo a apreciar unos adornos.

-Charming-dijo de repente el señor Gold.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto confundido David.

-Quise decir encantador, el móvil es encantador ¿no le parece? Exquisito diseño, magistralmente elaborado. Podría rebajarlo si quieres.

-No, no…Quiero decir es muy lindo…pero estoy buscando el puente de peaje. La señora Mills, dijo que habría una intersección por su tienda.

-¿La alcaldesa?

-No. Regina.

-Seguramente confundió las cosas. Bueno, saliendo por la puerta, gira a la derecha, dos cuadras más encontraras el camino, no te puedes perder.

-Gracias-contesto David, estaba saliendo, pero se detuvo, al ver un viejo molino.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Esa cosa vieja?, ha estado acumulando polvo desde…siempre.

-Creo… que esto me pertenecía.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí…lo recuerdo.

* * *

Mary Margaret se encontraba esperando en el puente, entonces voltea y ve que allí estaba David.

-Viniste-fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Suenas sorprendido, de hecho, suenas casi un poco decepcionado.

-Recuerdo.

-¿A Kathryn?

-Todo-sentencio David.

-¿Y la amas?-pregunto Mary Margaret, tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-No lo sé. Pero sé que la ame, recuerdo como me sentía y creo que debo respetar eso.

-Y todo lo que me dijiste….

-Es verdad.

-Si siento algo por ti, muy intenso, algo que no entiendo bien.

-Volverás con ella.

-Es lo que corresponde hacer.

-Lo que correspondía hacer…era no darme falsas esperanzas- contesto ella, con los ojos llorosos

-Lo sé.

-Entonces tomaste una decisión.

-Lo siento-respondió Davis, intentando acercarse a ella.

-No importa-respondió, mientras se alejaba de él- Supongo que no estaba destinado a pasar-se alejo completamente, yéndose del puente, mientras se permitió derramar unas lagrimas.

* * *

Regina ya se encontraba descansando en su habitación, cuando suena el teléfono, así que contesta, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que era Bruce.

-Bruce, ¿Por qué llamas?

-Eh…quise preguntarte si querías almorzar conmigo mañana, sé que no tenemos entrenamiento, pero quisiera conversar, no se distraernos.

-Ah...está bien, mañana almorzamos juntos, Henry de todos modos almorzaría en casa de Elisa, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses bien.

Al colgar el teléfono, no sabía muy bien, pero se encontraba muy feliz, aunque se preguntaba ¿El almorzar con Bruce, provocaba esa repentina alegría?

* * *

Mary Margaret estaba sentada en una de las tantas sillas, de Granny´s, mientras lo único que hacía era girar lentamente su anillo. A su costado se sienta el doctor Whale, quien la saluda.

-¿Día difícil?-pregunta él.

-No tengo ganas de hablar.

-Vamos, a veces es más fácil hablar con alguien…cuando no te importa un comino lo que piense.

-¿Te pasa que te encuentras en una situación...que sabes exactamente lo que va a pasar…pero igual te involucras…y después paso lo que temías…te enojas contigo mismo, porque deberías haber sido más listo…pero así eres tú…y continuas castigándote?

-No.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Nunca hago lo que es de esperar. Mantiene interesante la vida. ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

-Puedes invitarme dos.

* * *

**¡Hola!, aquí actualizando de nuevo, disculpen la demora, pero es que la escuela me estaba agobiando demasiado, hoy pude darme esta escapada.**

**¿Que tal el episodio?, al menos Bruce y Mary Margaret ya terminaron, pero ¿que sucederá con Regina y Bruce?**

**¿Catalina, descubrirá que Regina lo esta viendo, en las clases de equitación? ,¿Seguirá utilizando a Regina a través de su corazón?.**

**Y ya leyeron al nuevo personaje, sabrán un poquito más, en el próximo capitulo, pero solo tengo que decir que tiene mucho que ver con nuestro sheriff favorito. Y quizás otro personaje nuevo aparezca.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, yo solo tome prestados los personajes para mi diversión.**

* * *

**Lo que es correcto**

**Storybrooke:**

La casa de Catalina, es grande y amplia, caracterizada por el color blanco marfil, que le da más toque como el de una mansión. Esa casa es atemorizante de noche, no se sabe cuál es con exactitud lo que atemoriza más si la casa o la dueña de la casa.

Como ya es de noche, la mayoría de personas del pueblo se encuentran durmiendo, solamente se escucha silencio en las calles, por las altas horas de la noche. Pero no todo es silencio.

Por una enredadera, que llega a una ventana de las habitaciones vacías, que están en el segundo piso de la enorme casa de la alcaldesa, se trepa al parecer una chica de no más de 16 años, que llevaba puesta una capucha y unos guantes, además de una bolsa.

Subir, eso es como suelen decir "pan comido", lo difícil es no hacer la bulla suficiente para no despertar a nadie, aunque la única que podría despertar, se encuentra profundamente dormida.

La chica se da tiempo de analizar la habitación, no hay nada bueno que robar allí, es una habitación de huéspedes. Salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, empezó a deambular por el pasillo principal, debía admitir que no encontraba interesante, entonces decidió bajar al primer piso.

Ahí si encontraba más cosas de valor. La chica comenzó a poner los algunos adornos que se notaban tenían un buen valor, pagarían buen precio. Robar era una de las cosas que Ingrid sabía hacer perfectamente, hasta ahora no la habían atrapado, hasta ahora y espera que su suerte no cambiara. Además solo le estaba robando a la alcaldesa, una mujer que no era tan apreciada por los habitantes del pueblo.

Siguió con su labor, si es que se le puede llamar así. Entro a la biblioteca que estaba al fondo del pasillo, la puerta estaba con seguro, pero eso no era impedimento. Saco de entre sus cabellos un gancho y como toda una experta luego de unos minutos logro abrir el seguro.

-Deberían tener mejor seguridad-susurro en son de burla, la muchacha, al ver cómo era tan fácil robarle a la alcaldesa.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca noto que allí, estaban cosas mejores que podría robarle, así que empezó de nuevo, ella robaba lo más fácil de llevar, hasta ahora adornos livianos, entonces noto que había una pintura.

Ella sabía que usualmente tras una pintura se encontraba una caja fuerte donde encontraría el dinero suficiente que quería, entonces ya no sería necesario llevarse los adornos que había cogido. Así que sin más preámbulos, saco la pintura, y como lo supuso, allí estaba una caja fuerte. Combinación. Tardaría un tiempo, pero tampoco representaba problemas.

Tras su ardua labor, logro descifrar la combinación, satisfecha por sí misma, se felicito mentalmente. Al abrir la caja fuerte lo único que noto allí, fue una caja de madera con bordes plateados, como del tamaño de un cofre de joyas, entonces lo cogió y lo guardo en su bolsa.

Tal vez no había dinero, pero de seguro que dentro de aquel cofre había buenas joyas, porque ¿qué más podría ser de valor para encontrarse en una caja fuerte?

Guardo todo, entonces ya estaba por irse, cuando tropieza con la mesa de centro y hace caer el florero.

Aquel ruido logra despertar a Catalina, la cual coge una bata y baja corriendo al primer piso. Al llegar al primer piso, nota que falta varios de sus adornos, entonces como loca va corriendo hacia la biblioteca y nota que la puerta se encuentra abierta, corre hasta llegar a donde se supone esta la caja fuerte, saca la pintura que la cubre, abre rápidamente y se da cuenta que la cajita de madera y bordes plateados donde se encuentra el corazón de Regina, no está.

Lo primero que hace es coger el teléfono que se encuentra en el escritorio, y comienza a marcar los números velozmente.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunta un soñoliento Graham por la otra línea.

-Sheriff, venga a mi casa ahora, me acaban de robar-sentencio muy enojada Catalina, para luego colgar el teléfono.

* * *

Decir un tiempo exacto en que Graham y Emma llegaron a casa de Catalina, sería mentir, pero estuvieron indagando si es que el ladrón haya dejado alguna pista o muestra dactilar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se llevaron?-pregunto Graham, revisando la lista de objetos robados que Catalina les hizo.

-Sí, y esta demás decir que quiero todas mis pertenencias pronto, además de que el ladrón este en la cárcel.

-Hallarla será difícil, pero no imposible-contesto Emma.

-¿Hallarla? ¿Cómo sabes que es mujer?-pregunto Graham.

-Porque dejo esto tirado-respondió Emma, mostrando un collar, pero un collar que tenia detalles de flores. Lo cual indicaba que era de mujer.

-Pudo habérsele caído al ladrón-sentencio Catalina.

-Una ladrón no estaría robando un collar que no valiera menos de un dólar. Esto era de ella y al parecer se le cayó mientras huía-contesto Emma.

-Bien, ya tenemos una pista para encontrarla-respondió Graham.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

En el pueblo, se hallaban como siempre los espectáculos de los artistas, estos espectáculos solo se hacían cuando alguien de la nobleza estaba pasando por esos lares.

Entre los espectadores se encontraba una chica de apenas 16 años, que vestía como pueblerina. Ella comenzó a acercarse al carruaje de aquellos duques.

Con un cuchillo pudo sacar algunas monedas que estaban en un bolso sumamente cerrado. A lo lejos alguien la miraba detenidamente, pero no decía nada, solamente observaba.

-Perfecto-susurro para sí misma, la chica, para luego alearse rápidamente de allí.

* * *

El cazador, lanzo una flecha, así logrando matar a su presa, se acerco a ella, y le saco la flecha, pero una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Has muerto, para que yo tenga que vivir. Tu sacrificio es honorable. Perdóname-dicho esto, cargo al animal en su espalda, mientras se lo llevaba a su hogar.

Camino por un sendero estrecho hasta que llego, a su hogar, que quedaba en una cabaña que a las justas, estaba sobre pie. Afuera de la cabaña estaba sentada una joven, de no más de 16 años, que estaba afilando unas flechas.

-¿Conseguiste cazar al animal?-pregunto la chica.

-Sí-contesto el cazador.

-Yo conseguí, unas monedas de oro-respondió la chica, mientras le entregaba un saquito de cuero, donde estabas realmente unas monedas de oro.

-Adara, ¿Volviste a robar?-pregunto enfadado el cazador.

-¿Y que si lo hice? , se los robe a esos duques, que van a veces a los pueblos, ni cuenta se dieron.

-Hemos hablado de esto antes, algún día te meterás en problemas por robar-sentenció severamente el cazador.

-Graham…hermano, ¿Qué otra opción hay?, somos pobres, apenas lo que cazas alcanza para los dos-pregunto ella.

-Lo sé, pero prométeme que no volverás a robar.

-Prometo, no meterme en problemas.

-¿Qué hare contigo?-pregunto para luego abrazar a su única hermana, su única familia que le quedaba.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Ya era de día, las personas de Storybrooke ya estaban despiertos. Mientras que en la jefatura de policía Graham y Emma estaban intentando hallar a la ladrona.

-Cualquiera pensaría que la seguridad en la casa de la alcaldesa es la mejor de todo el pueblo-sentencio Emma, de manera burlona.

-Lo es, pero la ladrona es muy astuta-respondió Graham, mientras intentaba hallar entre sus archivos algo que pueda serle de utilidad.

* * *

Catalina estaba muy molesta, y ya quería que encontraran a la ladrona, quien haya sido lo pagaría muy caro.

-Madre, ya debes tranquilizarte-contesto Regina.

-¿Estarías igual, si por la noche mientras duerme, roban tu casa?-pregunto Catalina enojada.

-No, pero no sacas nada preocupándote más, además los adornos que te robaron los puedes reponer con suma facilidad-respondió Regina, mientras le alcanzaba a su madre un té, para los nervios.

-No me importan esos adornos, me importa recuperar la caja de madera con bordes plateados, es muy importantes-sentencio Catalina.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí?-pregunto Regina.

-Allí estaba…un hermoso collar que me regalo tu padre el día que me propuso matrimonio, tiene un valor sentimental-contesto Catalina, mientras bebía el té que su hija le había preparado.

-No sabía eso, descuida madre, encontraremos el collar-contesto Regina, mientras le sonreía a su madre, pensando en que lo que había dentro de esa cajita era un collar de valor sentimental, cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

En una de los muelles de Storybrooke, en lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, se encontraba la chica, sacando todo lo que había robado la noche anterior, los adornos estaban en buen estado, quiso abrir la caja pero esta se encontraba muy bien cerrada.

Ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar a alguien que le pagara muy bien por ello, su único pensamiento fue ir donde el señor Gold. Así que se apresuro a salir de la casa y guardar lo que tenía en la mochila.

Unas cuadras más lejos, una mujer la estaba observando, más o menos sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no quiso ir donde la chica se encontraba, simplemente se quedo observando.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Graham estaba apuntando a su próxima presa, cuando de repente escucha unos ruidos provenientes de entre los arbustos. Se acerca un poco más y puede observar a una mujer peleando con dos, según a su parecer ladrones.

Vio que uno de ellos, la estaba a punto de matar, entonces le disparo una flecha que le llego al corazón y lo mato al instante, el otro ladrón aprovecho para escapar.

-¡Que hiciste!-exclamo enfadada la mujer.

-Salvándote la vida.

-Lo mataste, se suponía que tenía que llevarlo vivo, ahora solo obtendré mitad de paga, si es que encuentro al otro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tendré suerte, si encuentro al otro rufián.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, estuviste a punto de morir.

-Lo tenía bajo control, si no fuera porque llegaste, pude haber esquivado la espada del ladrón, golpearlo, para después encargarme del otro, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Es mi trabajo, soy caza recompensas.

-Pues, una que se comporta malagradecida.

-Bien cazador, te agradezco haber salvado a una damisela en apuros, ¿contento?-decía mientras se estaba yendo, y recogía su arco y flecha e intentaba sacudirse el polvo de su capa oscura.

-Mi nombre no es cazador-sentencio Graham.

-Poco me importa-respondió ella, para luego alejarse entre los arbustos, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Regina se encontraba esperando en Granny´s a Bruce para almorzar, como le había prometido. Estaba insegura de asistir o no, porque simplemente sentía que estaba traicionando a Mary Margaret. Aunque ambos ya hayan terminado la relación, se sentía un poco insegura; además solo habían quedado en almorzar, no había nada malo en eso.

-Disculpa la demora-contesto Bruce, que ahora estaba sentado enfrente de ella, lo más probable es que llegara mientras ella se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Descuida, yo acababa de llegar-respondió Regina, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿Qué desean de almorzar?, tenemos pollo asado, pescado al horno, macarrones con queso-empezó a decir Amelia, mientras esperaba la respuesta de ambos.

-Pollo asado-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces dos pollos asados, inmediatamente se los traeré-contesto Amelia, para luego irse donde se encontraba Ruby y darle el pedido.

* * *

En la jefatura de policía, se encontraba Graham, leyendo los archivos una y otra vez. Emma ya estaba cansada, además que tenía hambre.

-Iré a traer el almuerzo-sentencio Emma, ya poniéndose de pie. Entonces Graham pareció recordarse de algo.

-¡Elisa!-exclamo, mientras se ponía de pie velozmente.

-¿Tu sobrina?-pregunto confundida Emma.

-Quede en recogerla a la escuela y darle de almorzar con Henry-contesto Graham, recriminándose interiormente por olvidarse de su sobrina.

-Aún falta 10 minutos para que salgan de clases, yo iré a comprar el almuerzo para ellos, y los dejo en tu casa.

-Descuida, yo iré por ellos, tu anda a almorzar en Granny´s, nos vemos después-Graham salió de la comisaria rápidamente.

* * *

Emma fue a Granny´s, estaba con mucho hambre y no era para menos, en la mañana no pudo desayunar como s e debe al escuchar todas las preocupaciones que aquejan a su compañera de casa y amiga: Mary Margaret.

-Hola Emma, ¿Qué te sirvo de almuerzo?-pregunto Ruby.

-Lo que sea comestible.

-Te traeré macarrones con queso-sentencio Ruby, con una ligera risa.

-No demores-contesto Emma- Tengo mucha hambre.

Ruby se fue a la cocina, mientras Emma estaba esperando, volteaba a ver de un lugar a otro, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en la mesa de al fondo. En aquella mesa estaban Bruce y Regina, ambos conversando alegremente y hasta sonriendo.

Emma se permitió analizarlos por unos minutos, para luego voltear a ver a Ruby, que ya le traía su almuerzo.

-Gracias-contesto Emma, mientras empezaba a comer, pero no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de al fondo, al parecer ambos no notaban su presencia, estaban muy distraídos el uno con el otro.

* * *

La chica ingreso a la tienda del señor Gold, estaba observando todo maravillada, entonces se percato de la presencia del señor Gold, el cual la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Vienes a comprar?-pregunto.

-No, vine a empeñar algunas cosas-sentencio ella, para luego sacar de su mochila los adornos y la caja de madera.

-Veo que tienes muy buenos adornos, pero aquí lo que más me llama la atención es esta cajita de madera, tiene muy buenos detalles-sentencio Gold.

-¿Cuánto puede darme por todo esto?-pregunto la chica.

-Un muy buen precio, además que te pagare mejor para que me vendas esta caja-contesto Gold, cogiendo la caja con delicadeza.

-Claro, no hay problema-contesto la chica, sonriendo.

-Bien, es un trato-se apresuro a decir Gold.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Adara se encontraba otra vez en el pueblo, caminando mientras que agarraba fuertemente una bolsa, en la que llevaba comida que había robado.

Se adentro al bosque pensando en que nadie la estaba siguiendo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, termino en una trampa. Se encontraba a dos metros del suelo, suspendida por una red.

-Muy joven para ser una ladrona, pero creo que el duque si quiere sus monedas de oro-sentencio la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto asustada Adara.

-Soy una caza recompensas, y el duque me pagara muy bien por tu captura-contesto la mujer, la cual se entretenía observando su arco y flecha.

* * *

-Déjame ir, por favor-pedía Adara.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-pregunto la mujer.

-Por favor te lo suplico. Yo solo robe porque me era necesario, soy muy pobre y lo que caza mi hermano, no nos alcanza.

-Esa no es la manera, robaste.

-Solo al duque, y bueno…al del pueblo, pero solamente le robo a las personas malas, que no lo necesitan.

Hubo bastante minutos de silencio, la mujer analizaba las palabras de la chica, entonces suspiro, y corto la soga que la mantenía en el aire. La chica cayó al suelo, pero no se lastimo mucho.

-Gracias.

-Te dejo ir, con la condición que no vuelvas a robar, otros pueden ir tras de ti, si lo haces y no creo que el duque sea muy complaciente.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Mejor, sabes siempre hay opciones, eso depende de ti. Toma este es mi collar-contesto la caza recompensas, mientras le entregaba un collar de material simple y de diseño de flores- Cuando lo veas recuerda que me prometiste que no volverías a robar.

-Gracias. Estoy segura que otra persona no me hubiera dejado libre, me hubiera llevado al duque, y habría cobrado la recompensa.

-Descuida chica.

-Mi nombre es Adara.

-Soy diferente a otras personas, Adara. Trato de hacer lo correcto, y ahora lo correcto es dejarte libre.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma y Graham se encontraban de vuelta en la jefatura de policía, entonces reciben una llamada del señor Gold.

-Entiendo vamos para allá-respondió Emma.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?-pregunto Graham.

-Al parecer, hace unas horas vino una joven, que le dejo empeñado unos adornos, que son muy iguales a los de la alcaldesa.

* * *

Graham interrogaba al señor Gold, mientras que este, respondió todas las preguntas.

-¿Cómo lucia la chica?-pregunto Graham.

-Adolescente. Tendría alrededor de 16 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y tez blanca.

-¿Cómo sabia que estos adornos eran de la señora Mills?-pregunto Emma.

-Porque, yo se los vendí hace años.

-Esta todo, menos la caja de madera. ¿La chica no se lo empeño?

-No, eso fue todo-respondió el señor Gold.

-Bien, al menos ya casi recuperamos todo. Ahora hay que encontrar a la ladrona-sentencio Graham.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Hace unos minutos había sido traído por los guardias al castillo, no sabía exactamente porque lo hacían, según ellos, ordenes de la reina. Pero él sabía que aquella mujer que se hacía llamar la reina, era solamente una usurpadora.

-Déjenlo allí-sentencio Cora, con su voz de frialdad. Los guardias hicieron caso y se alejaron, dejando ante ella, al cazador.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunto, totalmente confundido.

-Verás, me he enterado que eres un buen cazador y necesito que atrapes una presa para mí.

-Usted podría tenerla con su magia.

-No, esta es escurridiza, quiero que me entregues el corazón de la princesa Snow White.

-¿Por qué haría eso yo?

-Porque…de no hacerlo, la que pagara las consecuencias será tu querida hermana-Cora le mostro a través de un espejo, la imagen de Adara, que estaba en una celda.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-Eso es todo, ¿donde está la caja?-preguntaba alterada Catalina.

-Fue lo único que encontramos-respondió Emma.

-Ambos son unos incompetentes-respondió furiosa Catalina, mientras salía de la jefatura de policía.

* * *

Emma busco en los registros chicas con esa descripción y encontró a la indicada, que concordaba con esas características.

-Jessica Gray, al parecer es huérfana desde los 12, no ha tenido antes problemas con la ley. Aunque no se sabe mucho donde vive-contesto Emma.

-Busca su antigua casa-contesto Graham

-Cerca al muelle, una casa de un piso, antigua.

* * *

Llegaron hasta donde estaba aquella casa y encontraron allí a la chica, entonces se la llevaron a la jefatura de la policía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?-pregunto fastidiada la chica.

-El tiempo que sea necesario-respondió Graham.

-Al menos, me dan algo de comer-respondió la muchacha, para hacer una mueca de hambre.

-Iré a traerle algo-contesto Emma, para luego salir de la jefatura de policía.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste entrar a robar a una casa tan hábilmente?, apenas tienes 16 años-pregunto Graham.

-No responderé nada, hasta que tenga mi abogado-respondió ella, en broma.

-Muy graciosa, ¿Sabes que están en graves problemas? ¿Cierto?

-¿Sabe usted, que me está aburriendo esta conversación?

-Bien, si no quieres hablar del robo, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Desde cuándo vives en la calle?

-Vivía en la casa, de donde me sacaron-respondió Jessica.

-Aquella casa quedo deshabitada desde hace años-respondió Graham.

-Bien, si tanto quiere saber, desde que quede huérfana. No tenía familia, después de la muerte de mi madre, quede completamente sola, ¿Feliz con oír eso, sheriff?

-Lamentable, lo que te ocurrió, aunque eso no justifica, el robar.

-Intente sobrevivir sola y sin familia-respondió Jessica

-Yo tuve que hacerlo, aunque cuando me quede solo, trate de salir adelante-respondió Graham.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto desconfiada.

-Deje que las personas me ayudaran-respondió Graham.

* * *

Unas horas después apareció Catalina, la cual estaba con un carácter horrible. Los tres estaban hablando bajo, para que la chica no los oyera.

-¿Esta chica fue quien me robo?-pregunto Catalina.

-Así es-respondió Emma.

-Quiero que me diga donde esta mi cofre-contesto Catalina.

-Ya le hemos preguntado, según dice, lo tiro por el muelle, ya que no le encontró el valor suficiente.

-Bueno. Entonces que permanezca aquí-sentencio Catalina.

-Es una adolescente, no podemos mantenerla encerrada, además que es huérfana-respondió Graham.

-De ser así, que la lleven a un orfanato o que se yo, pero no quiero que se aparezca por el pueblo y siga robando-contesto Catalina furiosa, para luego irse.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

El cazador se hallaba cerca de Snow White, ella se encontraba indefensa para defenderse, entonces espero su final.

-Si has de matarme, hazlo ahora-sentencio Snow.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto-respondió Graham, mientras le apuntaba una flecha directamente al corazón.

Iba a asesinarla, pero se detuvo. El no era capaz de matar a una persona, no soportaría ese remordimiento de conciencia, aun así que la vida de su hermana este en peligro.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-pregunto Snow.

-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Huye, escapa. No soy capaz de matarte. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

-Gracias-fueron las únicas palabras de Snow, para luego irse. Graham suspiro derrotado, no entendía como no la mato, si de su vida dependía la de su -hermana.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste-escucho una voz , al voltear vio que era la mujer de la capa oscura, la caza recompensas.

-Un error, por salvarle la v ida, la de mi hermana está condenada.

-Tu hermana, se llama Adara ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto el cazador.

-Cuando la conocí se me hacia familiar, nunca olvido un rostro. Es una chica agradable, ¿Qué le sucedió?

-¿Conoces a la reina malvada?

-La usurpadora del trono, no. Pero no tengo ganas de conocerla.

-La tiene en una celda, me mando a asesinar a la joven que acaba de marcharse, sino lo hacía, mi hermana pagaría las consecuencias.

-Entiendo…Bien, te ayudare a rescatarla.

-No he pedido tu ayuda.

-Yo no la pedí, cuando evitaste mi muerte, tómalo como un pago, además ayudarte es lo correcto.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Al día siguiente, en la jefatura de policía, estaban Emma y Graham, viendo el caso de Jessica.

-Es muy mayor para un orfanato-sentencio Emma.

-Lo sé, pero no hay un lugar a donde mandarle, ni correccional de menores-contesto Graham, mientras bebía su café.

Unos minutos después ingreso allí una mujer, llevaba puesto ropas sencillas, y su cabello estaba suelto, con ligeras ondas.

-¿Maritza?-pregunto Jessica confundida.

-Aquí estabas muchacha, ya me temía que terminarías así-sentencio Maritza, dedicándole una mirada de reprimenda y de comprensión a Jessica.

-¿Usted quién es?-pregunto Emma.

-Mariza Carter, soy dueña de la tienda de comestibles, mucho gusto-saludo Maritza, sonriente.

-¿Conoce a la chica?-pregunto Graham.

-Ah sí, verán ella me robo hace unos meses-respondió Maritza.

* * *

Luego de conversar tras una hora. Maritza explico que conoció a Jessica, cuando le robo hace meses atrás, pero no la denuncio, ya que vio que la chica, había robado por hambre.

-Prometió, que no volvería a robar-contesto Maritza.

-Al parecer, te mintió-respondió Emma.

-Entonces… ¿Usted de verdad, quiere hacerse cargo, de la chica?-pregunto Graham, mientras observaba a Jessica.

-Por supuesto-respondió Maritza- Mire sheriff, usted no la conoce, parece que es rebelde y todo, pero es una buena chica.

-Si ella quiere hacerse cargo de la chica, no le veo el problema-respondió Emma.

-Aun sigue siendo una desconocida para usted…¿Cómo podrá educarla?-pregunto Graham.

-Podre, además no es tan complicado lidiar con una adolescente-respondió Maritza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los papeles se arreglaban, para que Maritza, pudiera ser tutora de Jessica, hasta que la chica cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

-Gracias, Maritza-respondió Jessica, para luego abrazar a Maritza, estaba feliz de salir de aquella estación de policía.

-Espero, no tener que saber, que te metiste en más problemas. Agradece, la alcaldesa, no puso ninguna denuncia más, en tu contra-respondió Graham.

-Como usted diga, sheriff-respondió Jessica, para luego irse de la jefatura acompañada de Maritza.

-Te agrada la chica-contesto Emma.

-No es una completa rebelde-contesto Graham.

-La vez como una hermana.

-Quizás.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Isabel estaba esperando a que el último guardia desapareciera, entonces se dio cuenta de que por fin estaban a salvo.

-Gracias por liberarme, otra vez-respondió Adara.

-¿Adara?-pregunto Graham, mientras se acercaba a su hermana, y la abrazaba.

-¡Graham!-Adara abrazo a su hermano, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo.

-No quiero interrumpir el momento familiar…pero, deben irse, irse muy lejos de aquí, no creo que la reina malvada, este tan tranquila, luego de que una de sus prisioneras huyera.

-Gracias…

-Isabel, mi nombre es Isabel. ¡Váyanse ahora!-responde Isabel, mientras ve a lo lejos otros guardias, y va a distraerlos.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Regina estaba ya en su casa, ya había acostado a Henry. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, suena el teléfono.

-Regina, soy Bruce.

-Hola Bruce.

-Regina, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?

-Claro, ¿A dónde?

-Te lo digo mañana, nos vemos en las caballerizas. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Bruce.

* * *

El señor Gold estaba ya cerrando su tienda, las persianas estaban cerradas. Entonces da un pequeño paseo a su tienda, apaga la luz de adelante y va hasta la parte de atrás, mientras guarda en una gaveta muy bien escondida, la caja de madera con bordes plateados, la caja que contenía el corazón de Regina. Quizás le resultara útil, más adelante.

* * *

******Nota de Autora: **¡Hola!, aquí me encuentro actualizando de nuevo.

**Respecto al personaje nuevo que apareció en el capitulo interior, como algunos de habrán dado cuenta, en la serie original no aparece, pero puedo decirles que sera de importancia vital, con el transcurso de la historia se darán cuenta. ****Para aclarar, también la hermana de Graham, no esta en la serie original.**

**Adara/Jessica**

**Isabel/Maritza**

**Ahora quiero aclarar, algo que vi en un review, la historia transcurre como la serie original, osea sera larga, aunque diferente, pero a la vez parecida. Ya que aquí Regina no es la malvada. Y como ya había mencionado antes, habrá segunda temporada, claro después de que acabe la primera. **

**¡Hasta la proxima actualización!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Once Upon a Time, no me pertenece, Yo solo lo tome prestados algunos personajes, un rato.**

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve muy enferma, incluso con fiebre, por lo que no me dejaban ni salir de mi cama. Pero aquí me di tiempo de subir otro capitulo.**

* * *

**El amor de los padres**

**Bosque Encantado:**

Desde que ella recordaba, su madre siempre había sido tan reacia a mostrarle algo de afecto; muy al contrario su padre le mostraba todo el cariño y amor que le tenía.

Regina había sido criada solo por el cariño de su padre, el cual para ella era suficiente, aunque eso no llenaba el vacio por la falta de cariño de su madre; pero a medida que creció entendió que su madre era una persona muy fría y distante; como si no tuviera corazón.

A sus 15 años, estaba metida en diferentes tipos de enseñanza, de cómo debía comportarse una señorita, desde como peinarse hasta la manera de caminar. No se quejaba de la enseñanza, pero hasta cierto punto eso se volvía tedioso.

Su primer baile, fue cuando cumplía 16 años. Fue un baile en el reino del rey George, en honor a su hijo James.

El palacio lucia antiguo e imponente, carecía de aire hogareño. El baile comenzó luego de las palabras de rey George. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música; más Regina se cansaba de esto, no entendía la insistencia de su madre en asistir a viales tan aburridos.

Decidida se escabullo entre las personas, salió al patio principal, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Respiro profundamente y se sentó a orillas de la pileta, estaba observando su reflejo en el agua cuando noto algo extraño, alguien estaba a su costado, al alzar la mirada noto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche, la cual traía un vestido tan elegante como los de la nobleza.

-Deberías ingresar al salón, tu madre se enojara si no te encuentra-contesto la mujer mientras se levantaba, y sacudía elegantemente su vestido.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Regina por impulso.

-Una hechicera-contesto la mujer, mientras la observaba detenidamente- Y dime…Regina ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Simplemente lo sé.

-No me gustan esos tipos de baile. Ni que me obliguen a venir a ellos.

-Lamento oír eso-contesto la mujer, más a Regina, no le sonó sincera. Había algo extraño en aquella mujer, algo que no entendía con exactitud.

La mujer camino unos cuantos pasos, estaba como meditando algo; Regina no comprendía lo que quería hacer la extraña mujer, cuando saco de su bolsillo un saquito de cuero.

-¿Te gustaría conocer tu verdadera procedencia?-pregunto la mujer, con una voz que se tornaba intrigante y atemorizante a la misma vez.

-¿De qué me está hablando usted?-pregunto Regina.

-De quiénes son tus padres en verdad-contesto la mujer, mientras sacaba del saquito un polvo dorado.

-Disculpe, pero creo que se equivoca, mis padres se encuentran adentro del palacio, en el baile-contesto Regina.

-Eres una muchacha ingenua, es que no entiendes que ellos no son tus padres, te ofrezco la posibilidad de que puedas saber de dónde provienes.

-¡Regina!-escucho la voz de su madre, volteo a ver por donde venia.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? , deberías estar adentro-exclamo molesta Cora.

-Mamá, yo…

-Ingresa ahora, antes de que me enoje más contigo.

Regina volteo para ver si la mujer seguía allí, más noto con desdén, que no había nadie más allí.

Las noches siguientes Regina se paso intentando pensar en lo que la misteriosa mujer le había dicho, más no importaba cuanto tratara de ignorarlo, las palabras dichas no se iban de su mente.

Paso haciendo comparaciones entre sus padres y ellas, y llego a la conclusión de que no tenia tanto parecido con sus padres del como ella lo suponía.

Unos días después su curiosidad fue más de lo que ella supondría; así que lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntarle al único que podría aclararle esta incertidumbre que se alzaba entre sus pensamientos al pasar de los días: Su padre.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, Regina encontró a su padre leyendo unos cuantos libros, cerca de la ventana; aprovecho el momento para hablar con su padre.

-Padre, quiero hablar contigo es importante.

-Claro Regina, ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Por qué no me parezco ni a mi madre ni a ti?

Evidentemente Henry se puso nervioso y trato de eludir la mirada de su hija- Verás pues eso es porque…

De pronto en aquella sala hizo acto de presencia Cora. Mientras que el padre de Regina suspiraba aliviado.

Intento ser sutil, pero no logro quitarse la duda que estaba en su cabeza. ¿¡En qué momento apareció esa mujer!?

Una de las noches en las que Regina se encontraba en su balcón, la extraña mujer hizo acto de aparición.

-Veo que no lograste aclarar tu duda, ¿Ahora me crees?

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

-Magia. Pero dime, ¿Acaso no era cierto lo que te dije?

-No les pregunte.

-No hace falta, tú misma lo sabes.

-¿Porque está empeñada en que yo sepa si mis padres son mis padres o no?

-Tómalo como un acto de bondad.

-Ni si quiera conozco su nombre, no sé quién es usted; más que una hechicera.

-Cálmate. Ahora dime, ¿Quieres saber tu procedencia?

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Tomare eso como un sí-dicho esto, la mujer roció un polvo dorado sobre Regina, dejándola medio atontada, para luego desmayarse.

_Al abrir los ojos, Regina noto que estaba en una cabaña, muy vieja, y oscura, por lo que se dio cuenta, cuando de pronto vio como una mujer ingresaba a la cabaña acompañada de otra; la primera era una anciana, de grandes arrugas y cabellos blancos como la misma nieve, mientras que las segunda era joven._

_-No sobreviviré-contesto la joven mujer._

_-Puedo usar magia para curarte._

_-Toda magia tiene un precio. Además sabemos que no me queda tiempo._

_-¿Qué sucederá con tu hija?_

_-Cuídala por mí, es lo único que te pido; que la cuides y le des una buena vida, se que puedes hacerlo, conozco tu secreto._

_-Aún con mayor razón no debes dejármela a mi encargo._

_-Me debes eso, al menos._

_-Bien, hare lo que me pides._

_-Gracias-la mujer tosió fuertemente-La bebe está en la cuna._

_La anciana se acerco hasta una cuna que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Saco de allí, a una bebé no más de un año._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-Isabel._

Regina volvió al presente, sintiéndose más confundida que antes.- No comprendo, esa bebé, ¿se supone que era yo?

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta.

-Pero mi nombre es Regina.

-No, ese nombre te pusieron los que dicen ser tus padres, más tu verdadero nombre es Isabel.

-Muéstrame más.

-Encantada lo hago-murmuro la mujer y volvió a rociarle con el mismo polvo dorado.

_La anciana, preparaba algo al parecer en un caldero. Cuando ingresa a la cabaña, una mujer joven, a la cual Regina perfectamente reconoció, era Cora._

_-Veo que viniste por la niña._

_-Dije que lo haría._

_-Bueno, aquí la tienes. Su nombre es Isabel._

_-No. Yo decidiré cual será su nombre. Su nombre será Regina-contesto Cora cogiendo al bebé._

_-¿Crees que es buena idea, al ponerle el nombre de tu difunta hija?_

_-No estoy aquí, para que juzgues mis acciones._

_-Tienes razón, bueno espero que te haga feliz, tener otra vez una hija. Aunque seamos realistas Cora, no te importa eso en verdad._

Luego de eso, después de que vio todas esas cosas y se entero de donde provenía; la extraña y hermosa mujer no se le presento más. Regina se volvió más obediente a su madre, comportándose como quería ella. Porque para Regina Cora era la mujer que la a cogió, aunque no supiera de verdad que Cora no la veía como una hija, sino como algo que poder utilizar para sus planes.

Así paso los años, Regina jamás conto nada de esto, el único que lo supo fue Daniel. Y por más que luego intentara odiar a su madre, no podía, porque ella la había criado.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Ya había pasado varias semanas, desde que Regina salía con Bruce, aún no eran pareja oficial, más solo faltaba un leve empujón.

En todo ese tempo Catalina, había mandado a seguirla con Sidney. Y cada reporte que el periodista le traía le disgustaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de idear de a poco un plan para separarlos.

A su oficina ingreso Sidney, un periodista de Storybrooke, que trabajaba para Catalina, más por temor que por lealtad.

-Sidney, espero que me traigas noticias alentadoras.

-Bueno…

-Comienza a hablar.

-Pues vera…alcaldesa Mills. Descubrí que su hija está viendo más seguido a Bruce Williams; además que su nieto esta compartiendo tiempo con la señorita Swan, esto con consentimiento de su hija.

-Bien. Retírate.

Toda la tarde Catalina estuvo encerrada en su oficina, ideando planes, tratando de ordenar toda su mente. Hasta que encontró algo que por fin podría ayudarla, aunque no tuviera consigo el cofre.

* * *

Elisa se encontraba sentada observando cómo varios niños iban a abrazar a sus padres. Hoy era un típico día de escuela, cuando veía en la salida, como sus compañeros iban con sus padres. Uno de esos ejemplos era Paige, cuyos padres siempre venían por ella y le daban muchos abrazos.

Elisa se pregunto, como serian sus padres. Jamás su tío Graham, les había mostrado fotografías de ellos, ni si quiera le decía como fueron, ni lo que hacían, era como si nunca hubieran existido sus padres.

-¡Hey! ¡Elisa!-Henry la llamo, eso hizo que dejara de lado esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, Henry?-pregunto ella.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar en mi casa?-pregunto Henry.

-Claro, aunque tendría que avisarle a mi tío-contesto Elisa.

-Quiero que me ayudes, con la operación cobra-susurro Henry, Elisa solamente asintió; aunque no creyera en las cosas que su amigo decía, ¿Quién era ella, para malograrle las fantasías?, de que lo que había en su libro de cuentos era real.

Una media hora después Elisa se encontraba almorzando en casa de los Mills. Para Elisa; Regina, la madre de Henry, era una mujer agradable y dulce, siempre la trataba de una forma cariñosa, como si de su hija de tratase.

-¿Henry, harán la tarea?-pregunto Regina.

-Sí, mamá-contesto Henry.

-Yo tengo que salir, pero regresare después, para llevar a Elisa a su casa. Pórtense bien, niños-contesto Regina, para luego coger su abrigo y salir de su casa.

-Tu madre es muy agradable-contesto Elisa.

-Lo sé-contesto Henry, mientras iba para traer el libro.

-¿Quién más te falta identificar?-pregunto Elisa.

-A varios, pero tú eres la principal-contesto Henry.

-¿Yo?

-Estoy completamente seguro, de que eres Estela-contesto Henry.

-¿Estela?, nunca oí ningún personaje de cuento con ese nombre-contesto Elisa.

-Lo eres, ves la imagen-señalo Henry, a uno de los dibujos del libro- Tienes el mismo lunar.

-¿Y quién es Estela?-pregunto Elisa

-La hija de Daniel y Regina-Elisa miro raro a Henry, no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Estás hablando de tu mamá?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, eres hija de mi madre-contesto Henry.

-Henry, tu madre es buena; pero no es mi mamá, además ¿Quién es Daniel?

-Bruce Williams.

-Henry, no está bien, que digas eso.

-Vamos, estoy en lo correcto, además…tu no recuerdas quienes supuestamente son tus padres, tu tío Graham jamás menciono nada…eso es por la maldición todo encaja.

-Henry, el que no recuerde a mis padres, se debe a que murieron cuando apenas era una bebé-Elisa soltó una lagrima, cogió su mochila y se fue de la casa.

Camino apresurada, ella apoyaba siempre a Henry, pero que el viniera a decirle que sus padres, no eran sus padres, tenía un límite. Su supuesto mejor amigo, se burlaba de ella, al decirle que su madre adoptiva y el señor Williams eran sus verdaderos padres y la razón por la que no recordaba eso, era por una maldición.

* * *

Elisa llego a la casa de su tío. Cuando ingreso fue de frete a buscar entre los álbumes algunas fotografías que pudieran ser de sus padres, buscaba entre los estantes, fotos, miles de cosas, pero al final no encontraba nada que pudiera permitirle saber cómo eran sus padres.

Desde que recordaba había crecido con su tío Graham. Y por mucho que quisiera decir que está feliz completamente, siempre sentía que le faltaban sus padres, padres que no llego a conocer.

La puerta sonó, indicando que su tío Graham acababa de llegar. No le importo que estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, solo quería seguir llorando .

-Elisa, ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que…? ¿Elisa por que estas llorando?-pregunto Graham cuando se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué no sé nada de mis padres?-pregunto Elisa.

-Elisa…

-¿Por qué no tengo ninguna foto de ellos?

-Todas se quemaron en el incendio.

-¿Por qué me dejaron?-dijo Elisa y abrazo a su tío, mientras derramaba varias lagrimas.

* * *

Bruce se encontraba sentado en aquella pradera, estaba conversando con Regina. Ambos estaban pasando un buen rato juntos.

-¿Y cómo así decidiste adoptar?-pregunto Bruce.

-Desde que recuerdo, siempre quise casarme y tener hijos y como los años pasaron, finalmente decidí que la mejor manera era adoptar.

-Ya no decidiste, seguir buscando el amor-contesto Bruce.

-No-contesto Regina.

-¿Y si hubieras adoptado a una niña?, que nombre le hubieras puesto-Regina pareció meditar esas palabras.

-Estela-contesto ella.

El resto de la tarde, siguieron charlando, hasta que ya era hora de que Regina se fuera. Cuando se despidieron, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Entonces el beso sucedió, el beso que estaba postergado desde hace bastante tiempo. Un beso cálido y tierno como una mañana de primavera.

* * *

Regina llego hasta su casa, al ingresar encontró a Henry; el cual estaba sentado en la sala, como pensativo.

-¿Y Elisa?

-Se fue.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-pregunto Regina.

-Hace dos horas, tal vez más-contesto Henry-Se enojo conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le hiciste algo?

-Solamente le dije la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que sus supuestos padres difuntos, no eran sus padres-contesto Henry.

-Entiendo. Pues debes entender que si le dices eso a alguien, no lo tomara de la mejor manera, menos Elisa. Sabes que es susceptible con ese tema.

-Se me olvido eso.

-Te disculparas mañana con ella.

-Sí, ojala que no esté muy enojada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Catalina se encontraba en su oficina como siempre, cuando de pronto ingresa Sidney trayéndole noticias, nada agradables para ella.

-Le traje estas fotos, creí que querría verlas.

Sidney le mostro la fotografía en aquella foto, Regina estaba besándose con Bruce.

La expresión de Catalina era de enojo, solo con la mirada voto a Sidney. Cogió la foto y la boto en la cesta de basura.

Al parecer su plan tendría que avanzar más rápido, el cual pondría en uso, en el cumpleaños de Regina.

* * *

Henry llego temprano al paradero de autobús. Busco con la mirada a su amiga, y la encontró sentada con otro compañero. Entonces tuvo que sentarse con Paige, ya que el autobús ya se ponía en marcha.

Cuando el autobús llego al colegio, todos los niños bajaron. Elisa siguió ignorándolo, entonces Henry se acerco a ella.

-¿Sigues enojada? ¿Porque te dije la verdad? ¿O también crees que estoy loco?

-Solamente no deseo hablar contigo. No hasta que sigas diciendo esas cosas sobre mis padres.

Todos los niños ingresaron al salón, se sentaron rápido. Elisa se sentó con su otro compañero.

Cuando Mary Margaret ingreso noto lo inusual. Elisa se sentaba con Chester; pero siguió con su clase, quizás luego se lo mencionaría a Emma.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

La mujer hermosa y extraña que una vez visito a Regina caminaba por el bosque, tranquilamente. Cambio su apariencia por la de una anciana, hasta que llego a una cabaña. Rara vez visita ese mundo, solo cuando fuera necesario, además el tiempo era diferente al de allá.

Ingreso a la cabaña y encontró a la muchacha dormir, con el ruido que hizo la joven despertó.

-Regresaste-contesto la muchacha.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Mamá, no entiendo, porque siempre no estás.

-Sabes, que no soy tu madre, muchacha. Deja de llamarme así.

-Nunca me has dicho tu nombre. Así que no tengo otra manera de llamarte.

-Bien, te diré algún día. Hoy no.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, para saber si has hecho algo productivo, durante mi ausencia.

-Si quieres saber, si robe los rubíes, pues no.

-No puedes hacer solamente eso, ¿¡Isabel!?

-No me grites, bien dices, no eres mi madre-respondió la joven altaneramente.

-Muchacha ingrata. Eres igual a tu madre.

-¡Como puedes saberlo, nunca la conociste!

-¿Eso crees?, hay muchas cosas de tu pasado que desconoces.

-¿Qué?, Dímelas.

-Algún día, cuando lo que pase tenga que pasar, cundo nos volvamos a encontrar- dicho esto la hechicera salió de la cabaña.

Unos segundos después la joven salió también, pero noto que la mujer no estaba. La había abandonado.

* * *

Años después Isabel dedico todas sus energías a ser una buena caza recompensas, con eso se ganaba la vida y de ello, estaba completamente orgullosa.

-Isabel, querida. Necesito que atrapes a estos rufianes-le dijo el vasallo del duque.

-¿Qué se robaron?

-Joyas de gran valor. El duque está furioso.

-Bien lo hare, y quiero una gran recompensa por ello.

-Tráelos y tendrás una buena paga-contesto el hombre.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Maritza preparaba el desayuno. Siempre solía levantarse un poco tarde, pero ahora preparaba el desayuno para ella y Jessica.

Maritza veía a la joven como una hermanita menor. Siempre había querido tener una familia, lo más cerca de eso, fue crecer en un orfanato. Tener que valerse por sí misma, desde que sus padres la abandonaron, creció sin amor y afecto.

-¿Maritza, ya está listo el desayuno?-pregunto Jessica.

-Sí, aunque casi termino quemando las tostadas.

-Sobreviviré. Antes comía cosas peores.

Maritza le sonrió y siguió preparando el desayuno. Quizás después de todo tener una familia estaba bien.

-¿Qué te parece, si trabajo contigo en la tienda?

-No lo sé.

-Puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

-Está bien.

* * *

Catalina estaba en el cementerio en el panteón de su familia. Ingreso en donde supuestamente se encontraba la tumba de su esposo. Hizo correr el mármol y bajo por las escaleras, que la condujeron al inmenso sótano.

Busco entre sus partencias, hasta que hayo lo que buscaba, un liquido negro, que brillaba; sonrió con autosuficiencia. Su plan saldría tal como ella quería.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Once Upon a Time, así como personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con esta historia.**

**N/A: Disculpen, me siento apenada. De no haber actualizado en un mes. Más aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Quizás dentro de unos días actualice otro, así lo espero. Sin más preámbulos aquí tienen el capitulo.**

**El inicio de la maldad**

**Storybrooke:**

Mary Margaret se encontraba limpiando desde muy temprano, el departamento. Eso es lo que solía hacer los sábados por la mañana. Además que Emma ya había ido a trabajar a la estación de policía, facilitaba para hacer la limpieza.

De pronto escucha el sonido de la puerta. Deja de limpiar y va a abrir la puerta, grande es su sorpresa al encontrar allí delante a Catalina Mills.

-Alcaldesa Mills. Buenos días, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-pregunto Mary Margaret intentando no sonar descortés.

-Señorita Blanchard, vine a hablar con usted-respondió Catalina- ¿Puedo ingresar?

-Claro-contesto Mary Margaret, mientras que Catalina ingresaba a su departamento.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Es sobre Henry?-pregunto Mary Margaret.

-No. Es sobre Regina-contesto Catalina, mientras se sentaba y quedaba observando a Mary Margaret.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Su cumpleaños será mañana, y bueno…este año creí conveniente en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Ya que años anteriores no lo celebramos como debe ser, así que…quería pedirle que usted se hiciera cargo de eso, ¿puede hacerlo?-pregunto Catalina.

-Claro. Una fiesta sorpresa estaría bien para Regina. Aunque ¿Dónde sería? ¿En la casa de ella o en la de usted?-pregunto Mary Margaret.

-Obviamente que en la de ella. Me encargare de que ella no sospeche nada; vendré mañana temprano y le dejare la llave de la casa, para que pueda ingresar sin problemas-respondió Catalina, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

Regina se encontraba desayunando con Henry. Los sábados ella solía ir un poco más tarde a la alcaldía, por lo cual pasaba casi toda la mañana con su hijo.

-¿Qué haremos por tu cumpleaños, mañana?-pregunto Henry.

-Supongo que cenar en la casa de la abuela-contesto Regina. Siempre solían celebrar así su cumpleaños.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-pregunto Henry.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Y si vemos películas ese día-contesto Henry.

-Quizás, aunque a mi madre no le hará gracia, desairarla.

-Bueno, creo que iremos a cenar en casa de la abuela.

-Henry. Debes tratar de llevarte bien con tu abuela, ella te quiere; aunque parezca una mujer muy fría.

* * *

Cuando Emma se entero de la petición que Catalina le hizo a Mary Margaret, simplemente no podía creerlo. La alcaldesa Mills demostraba ser la clase de mujer que solo le importa ella misma y dudaba sobre la inesperada muestra de cariño que quería hacerle a su hija.

-¿Crees que sea bueno que ayudes?-pregunto Emma, mientras bebía su chocolate caliente, que Rubí le sirvió.

-Claro. Tanto como a ti, me sorprendió el gesto por parte de Catalina; pero quiero ayudar a realizarle el cumpleaños a Regina, es mi amiga-contesto Mary Margaret.

-Bueno. Pues entonces te ayudare también. Entre dos, las cosas serán menos-contesto Emma-Aunque sigo sin creer que la señora Mills, le interese algo su hija; quizás planee algo con la fiesta.

-Vamos Emma, ¿Qué podía planear?

Estuvieron charlando hasta una hora después, ya anotando todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

-Necesitaremos alguien que la distraiga y no creo que Henry pueda hacer eso-contesto Emma.

Entonces por casualidades del destino, entro a Granny´s Bruce. Mary Margaret al verlo, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Creo que encontramos a alguien que pueda distraerla-murmuro Mary Margaret.

-Hola Mary Margaret, Emma ¿sucede algo?-saludo Bruce.

-Hola Bruce. Necesitamos que nos hagas un gran favor-respondió Mary Margaret.

-¿Y de que se trata?-pregunto Bruce.

Mary Margaret le conto sobre la fiesta sorpresa a Bruce y de que querían que él la mantuviera alejada de su casa, además de mantener la discreción.

-¿Catalina te pidió eso?-pregunto Bruce, confundido. Lo cual Emma comprendió, sabía que no era la única a la que le extrañaba aquello.

-Olvidemos de Catalina. ¿Nos ayudaras?-pregunto Mary Margaret.

-Con mucho gusto. Regina es mi…amiga-contesto Bruce.

-Excelente, entonces así quedamos. Yo te llamare cuando sea el momento en que la traigas-respondió Mary Margaret.

Cuando Bruce se retiro. Emma decidió preguntarle algo Mary Margaret, que le intrigaba y quería escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Bruce y Regina están en una relación?-pregunto Emma.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A mi me pareció que si están, solo que lo ocultan-contesto Emma-¿Te molestaría que ambos estuvieran saliendo?

-La verdad…no. Bruce y yo ya no somos novios. Y si ambos quisieran estar juntos es decisión de ambos, incluso me alegraría por ellos-respondió Mary Margaret.

-Una respuesta poco común, ya que estuviste años, con él-respondió Emma.

-La verdad, ya ni recuerdo porque me enamore de él-contesto Mary Margaret.

-Entiendo. Bueno volvamos con tu lista, ya que es hora de que vuelva a la jefatura-respondió Emma, mientras observaba lo que Mary Margaret escribía.

* * *

Catalina se encontraba como de costumbre en la Alcaldía, mientras meditaba sobre la fiesta que se realizaría mañana. Sabía que la pócima que le haría beber a Regina sería la solución a sus problemas, a todos.

El teléfono sonó y Catalina contesto, escucho la voz de su hija y puedo sentir que esta se encontraba manejando su auto, hacia la alcaldía.

-Madre, ya me encuentro llegando. Puedes retirarte para atender tus asuntos ahora-contesto Regina.

-Gracias hija, descuida es la última vez que te pido esto-concluyo Catalina antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora observaba desde la ventana como la reina Eva, sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé, la princesa Snow White.

Veía como los súbditos hacían reverencia cuando ella pasaba y eso solo incrementaba su rabia. Ya que la reina Eva poseía todo lo que ella ambicionaba, un reino y poder.

Si bien Cora se había casado con un príncipe, eso no sirvió de nada. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era un esposo al que detestaba, un castillo sin súbditos y una hija que no era suya. Ya que la hija que tuvo, murió o al menos eso creyó.

Entonces Cora desapareció del lugar y apareció de nuevo en el bosque. Deseaba que aquella mujer que la humillo una vez pagara caro todo. Lo que no noto es que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Otra vez haciendo rabietas, Cora?-pregunto una mujer hermosa, que vestía una finas telas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Cora.

-Visitándote. ¿Cómo se porta Isabel? Disculpa, Regina.

-La niña está bien, aunque no veo como ayude a conseguir todos mis objetivos. Rumpelstiltskin dijo que ella me sería útil, más no veo de qué forma; quizás se equivoco y no sea la correcta-contesto Cora.

-Rumpelstiltskin, ver el futuro le es útil. Aunque querida, sabes perfectamente que mis poderes para ver el futuro son mejores que los de él. Confía, en mí, yo te puedo guiar perfectamente, más sabes mi costo-respondió la hermosa mujer.

-Eres incluso más peligrosa que él, querida. Además solo le eres fiel a una sola persona, y es a ti misma-contesto Cora.

-Ambas somos iguales, querida. Ya que, solo te doy un consejo. Todas las mentiras que vayas creando te golpearan más fuerte en el futuro, créeme yo lo sé-contesto y desapareció.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Ya era de noche y Regina terminaba de hacer el papeleo, entonces suena su celular y ella contesta, es Bruce.

-Hola Bruce.

-Regina. ¿Crees que mañana podamos ir a pasear?, por tu cumpleaños-respondió Bruce, esperando a que aceptara.

-Estaría bien. Pero cenare con mi madre y Henry-contesto ella.

-Puedes llegar un poco tarde ¿no?

-Está bien. Pasa a recogerme mañana, pero procura que no te vean, otras personas.

-¿Aun quieres mantener oculto lo nuestro?, eso me hace sentir como Romeo y Julieta. Eso acabo en tragedia-contesto Bruce.

-Primero quisiere hablar con Mary Margaret. Después de eso podemos decirle a Henry, no sé cómo se lo tomen.

-Está bien. Pero que sea en la menor brevedad posible. No me gusta esto de ocultarnos, como si fuera algo malo en que estemos juntos.

-Hagamos una cosa. Mañana hablare con Henry y después con Mary Margaret-respondió Regina.

-Hasta mañana. Que descanses bien-contesto Bruce- Te quiero.

-Yo igual.

Regina colgó, y empezó a levantarse de su silla, fue hasta la puerta y cogió su bolso que reposaba en el escritorio de la entrada. Apago las luces y se retiro de la oficina.

* * *

Henry se encontraba en su habitación, cuando recibió la llamada de Emma. Emma le conto todo sobre la fiesta sorpresa y el inmediatamente se apunto para ayudar; aunque al igual que su madre desconfió del gesto de su abuela.

Cuando Henry, sintió que su madre llegaba, colgó a Emma y prometió llamarla mañana temprano. Unos minutos después Regina apareció en su habitación, para darle las buenas noches como acostumbraba hacerlo.

Después de eso Regina se retiro de su habitación, y Henry se dispuso a descansar; mientras mantenía su libro aferrado consigo. Usualmente lo escondió en su "castillo", pero esta vez quiso darle varios vistazos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Regina despertó con un mal presentimiento. Pero creyó que estaba paranoica o se debía al estrés del trabajo.

Se levanto y fue a ducharse. Después se vistió y se dispuso ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; pero su celular sonó y vio que era su madre.

-Regina necesito que vengas a la oficina. Estamos con mucho trabajo; y no puedo encargarme yo sola-le comunico su madre como una orden.

-Ya voy madre-contesto Regina.

Bajo al comedor y se sorprendió al encontrar a Henry, ya cambiado y desayunando. El la saludo y la felicito por su cumpleaños, para luego darle un bonito obsequio; una foto de ambos en la playa, con un marco de madera.

-¿Con quién me quedare hoy?-pregunto Henry

- Te llevare a casa de Mary Margaret, luego pasare a recogerte para que vayamos a cenar a la casa de la abuela-contesto Regina- Estoy con mucho trabajo e incluso creo que llegare tarde a cenar.

* * *

Regina estaciono su automóvil, bajo junto con Henry y ambos fueron hasta el departamento de Mary Margaret. Regina toco la puerta y unos segundos después le abrió Mary Margaret.

-Buenos días Regina-saludo ella-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias. Vine a dejarte a Henry, como te mencione ayer-contesto Regina.

-Pasa, que quiero darte tu obsequio-contesto Mary Margaret.

-No te hubieras molestado-contesto Regina, mientras que Mary Margaret regresaba con un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel rosa pastel.

Regina lo abrió y vio que era una de esas cajas musicales que tanto le gustaban de adolescente. Aquella parecía diferente y tenía un hermoso tallado.

-Conseguí la caja musical, en la tienda del señor Gold-respondió Mary Margaret.

-Gracias, es hermosa-contesto Regina.

En eso de las escaleras baja Emma, y saluda a Regina. Para luego felicitarla por su cumpleaños; aunque no fueran amigas cercanas, aun mantenían un trato muy bueno.

-Henry, regreso por ti en la noche. Pórtate bien.

-Si mamá-contesto Henry.

Regina se despidió de Henry y las otras dos. Salió del departamento y se encamino hasta la salida.

* * *

Luego de que Regina se fuera, Emma también lo hizo ya que tenía que ir a la jefatura de policía, pero regresaría en la tarde.

Una hora después, mientras Mary Margaret se encargaba de hacer las respectivas llamadas, alguien llamo a la puerta. Esa era Catalina, la cual venia a traerle la llave; más esta no se percato de la presencia de Henry.

-Aquí tiene la llave. La veo en la noche, Mary Margaret-contesto Catalina, mientras le alcanzaba la llave y se retiraba del departamento.

-Bueno Henry. Tenemos poco tiempo, y aun faltan muchas llamadas que hacer-le respondió a Henry.

-¿También invitamos a David Nolan? ¿Y a Kathryn?-pregunto Henry.

-Eh…si. Invita a todos, eso fue lo que me dijo tu abuela-contesto Mary Margaret, mientras volteaba la mirada.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Regina se encontraba en su habitación, mientras escuchaba la melodía de su caja musical, la cual le regalo su padre en su anterior cumpleaños. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en su hermoso regalo, cuando escucha una especie de explosión, asustada sale de la habitación y va caminando por los pasillos, cuando encuentra a su madre haciendo estallar las masetas que estaban adornando el jardín.

Apenas Regina tendría 12 años, más observaba con temor como su madre destruía todo, seguramente molesta de algo.

-Debe hacer algo…-Cora se percato de su presencia y la estuvo observando con detenimiento por varios segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Regina?-pregunto Cora.

-Escuche el ruido-contesto ella.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu padre?

-En la biblioteca.

Cora volvió a verla detenidamente, entonces una sonrisa extraña se posiciono en sus labios.

-Regina, ven. Me he dado cuenta de que durante todo este tiempo, no he sabido enseñarte a comportante como una señorita. Cambiaremos eso, ¿te parece?

-Si madre, está bien-contesto Regina, con cierto temor.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

El resto del día paso rápido mientras Regina se encargaba del papeleo pendiente, sobre los costos.

Cuando observo el reloj, que estaba en la pared noto que ya eran las siete de la noche. Su madre ya se había ido hace una hora, por lo que se encontraba sola en la oficina.

Sonó su celular y era un mensaje de Bruce, que decía que la esperaba afuera de la alcaldía. Ella se apresuro y salió de allí al encuentro con Bruce.

Bruce la saludo y como todos la felicito por su cumpleaños. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles conversando de diferentes cosas.

-Te compre un obsequio espero que te guste-comento Bruce, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta, un collar con la inicial R.

-Es hermoso Bruce, gracias-contesto Regina, emocionada-¿Me lo colocas?

-Claro-Bruce le puso el collar, el cual le quedaba perfectamente.

Ambos siguieron conversando, mientras caminaban sin ningún rumbo. Hasta que Regina se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 8:30 de la noche.

-Debo ir donde Mary Margaret a recoger a Henry.

-Tranquila, Mary Margaret me llamo, para que te dijera que tu madre paso a recogerlo. Pero que cenarían en tu casa-contesto Bruce de manera convincente.

-¿Cómo supo que estaríamos juntos?-pregunto confundida Regina.

-Le dije que te alcanzaría en la noche, para alcanzarte tu obsequio-respondió Bruce, esperando a que Regina ya no hiciera más preguntas.

-Claro, bueno ya es hora de que me vaya a mi casa.

-Te acompaño.

-Bruce, no ceo que…

-Vamos Regina, así puedes conversar con Henry, sobre nosotros.

-Está bien, regresemos a la alcaldía que allí deje mi auto.

* * *

En la casa de Regina, ya habían llegado todos los invitados. Incluso Catalina que se encontraba alejada del resto de invitados, esperando a que su hija llegue.

Emma más bien estaba con Mary Margaret, intentando que dejara de ver hacia donde estaban los Nolan.

-¿Era necesario invitarlos a ellos?-pregunto Emma.

-Catalina, dijo que invitara a todos-contesto Mary Margaret- Además hubiera sido descortés de mi parte.

-¡Ya viene!-escucho decir a Henry. Entonces apagaron las luces y procedieron a mantenerse en silencio.

Unos minutos después Regina, ingresa a la casa.

-¿Estás seguro que mi madre y Henry están aquí?-pregunto Regina.

Entonces las luces se prendieron y todos gritaron sorpresa. Regina estaba asombrada y feliz por tan lindo gesto, cuando volteo a ver a Bruce, este le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

El resto de invitados procedió a felicitarla y así había comenzado la fiesta, en celebración a su cumpleaños.

-Hermosa fiesta, Regina-comento Kathryn.

-Gracias, Kathryn. Aunque no sé muy bien quien la realizo-contesto Regina.

-Fue Mary Margaret-comento Henry, que estaba cerca.

-Hizo un gran trabajo-comento David, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Mary Margaret; aunque ni Kathyn ni Regina se dieron cuenta.

Catalina se encontraba observando cómo su hija conversaba animadamente con todo el mundo; ella miraba el reloj de su pulsera a la espera de que el tiempo pase rápido y ella pueda hacer su cometido.

* * *

Ya faltaban apenas unos minutos para media noche; ya la mayoría de invitados se había ido, aunque todavía quedaban varios. Catalina se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Regina.

-Regina, podemos conversar en privado-ordeno su madre.

-Si, en la biblioteca estará bien-contesto Regina.

Ambas fueron a la biblioteca, cuando nadie más las veía. Catalina se sentó en el sofá y le indico a Regina que hiciera lo mismo.

-Hija, quería preguntarte algo que me inquieta. ¿Tienes alguna relación con Bruce?-pregunto Catalina.

-Pues sí, incluso esta noche, quería conversar de ello, con Henry.

-Entiendo. Aunque para serte sincera no me esperaba que te fijaras en él.

-¿Hay algo de malo?-pregunto Regina.

-No nada. Solamente que es el ex novio de tu mejor amiga, además…bueno eres adulta sabes tomar tus decisiones.

Catalina se puso de pie y busco entre los escritorios una botella de vino, la cual abrió y sirvió un poco de contenido en las copas.

-¿Madre, ¿Crees que Henry lo tome de la mejor manera?-pregunto Regina.

-No lo sé Regina, el pobre siempre es impredecible-contesto Catalina, mientras sin que Regina se diera cuenta, vertía un liquido negro en la copa de vino- Pero ya no te preocupes, anda bebe un poco y relájate.

Regina recibió la copa y bebió pausadamente el vino, hasta acabar el contenido de la copa, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce.

-Regresemos a la fiesta-contesto Catalina.

-Si madre.

* * *

La tienda del señor Gold, siempre cierra temprano. Y deja todo bien guardado, lo más importante obviamente.

Y si alguien pudiera entrar y rebuscar entre sus cosas. Hallaría la caja de madera con bordes plateados, y si alguien abriera es caja, se daría cuenta de que hay un corazón de un rojo brillante, pero que en un borde está creciendo un pequeño hoyo negro.


	12. Chapter 12

**El arte de la manipulación **

**Storybrooke:**

Henry se encontraba en una tienda de Storybrooke, leyendo una historieta, cuando siente que alguien está detrás suyo. Al voltear nota a una niña como de su edad, de cabello rubio ondulado; que le comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunta la niña a Henry.

-El increíble Hulk vs Wolverine.

-Soy Ava, creo haberte visto por la escuela. Estas en la clase de la señorita Blanchard ¿no es así?-Antes de que Henry pudiera contestarle, aparece otro niño, y este se acerca a Ava.

-¿Estamos listos, Ava?-pregunta el otro niño, que tendría la misma edad que Ava

-Este es mi hermano Nicholas.

-Hola-saluda Nicholas-Bueno, vamos-dice Nicholas a Ava, mientras se va alejando hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunta Ava a Henry, este asiente y los tres ya se encontraban a punto de salir, cuando el dueño, les impide el paso.

-¿A dónde demonios creen que van?-pregunta seriamente el dueño-Abre tu mochila-le indica a Henry.

-¿Qué?-pregunta este confundido.

-No creas que no te eh visto robando. Abre tu mochila-le ordeno otra vez el dueño de la tienda.

-Pero no he tomado nada-protesto Henry. El dueño, cogió la mochila de Henry, para luego abrirla, mientras sacaba de allí, los dulces robados.

-Y un mentiroso también.

Henry volteo a ver a Ava, ya comprendiendo lo sucedido-Es por eso que estabas hablándome, así tu hermano podría poner esas cosas en mi mochila.

-Henry esto anonadado. Y ustedes do, ¿Quiénes se creen que son?-pregunto inquisitivamente el dueño a ambos hermanos.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora se mantenía observando atentamente todo lo que su fiel espejo le mostraba. Cuando esto termino, Cora estaba analizando todas las posibilidades que tenia para poder acabar de una vez con Snow White.

Entonces una sonrisa se posiciono en sus labios, y comenzó a hacer planes; tras estar horas planeando, entendió que faltaba solo una cosa para poder obtener el objeto de su venganza.

-Espejo, quiero que me muestres, el bosque.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, majestad?

-Unos niños valientes que puedan ir en busca de la manzana que necesito.

El espejo, le mostro lo que Cora tanto buscaba, entonces después de ver lo que necesitaba, ordeno que le prepararan su carruaje.

* * *

En el bosque dos niños, se encontraban recogiendo leña, para llevársela a su padre, no sabiendo lo que le había sucedido a este.

-Es tarde, debemos volver-comento la niña, pero su hermano seguía jugando con su resortera, entonces ella se lo quito.

-Oye, vamos Gretel, devuélvemela-protesto el niño.

-No, Hansel. Tenemos que regresar con papá.

-Está bien.

Gretel saco de su bolsillo una brújula y comenzó a caminar delante de su hermano- Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, en donde se suponía estaba su padre, simplemente no lo hallaron. Ambos comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¿Papá?-preguntaba Gretel, con la esperanza de que su padre contestara a su llamado.

-¡Papá!-grito Hansel.

Ambos escucharon un ruido y fueron corriendo hacia donde el ruido provenía, llamando en el camino a su padre. Llegaron hasta el camino principal del bosque, cuando caen al suelo, ya que casi los soldados los embisten con sus caballos.

Gretel noto con tristeza como la brújula que su padre le regalo, se había averiado. Pero, entonces…los soldados, cogieron a ambos niños con brusquedad y los llevaron hacia donde se encontraba un carruaje.

Del carruaje salió Cora, observándolos detenidamente, para luego preguntarles a ambos niños-¿Qué están haciendo en mi bosque?

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

-Lo siento alcaldesa, pero su nieto estuvo robando-contesto el dueño de la tienda a Catalina, la cual simplemente estaba observando la escena.

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunta Catalina seriamente a Henry. Henry, simplemente niega, más por temor a su abuela que por demostrar su inocencia.

-Mire las evidencias-señalo el dueño, indicando la mochila de Henry.

-Mi nieto no come dulces, lo tiene prohibido. Además que mi hija le ha enseñado de que no debe robar. Obviamente fueron esos dos-contesto Catalina, mientras volteaba a ver a Henry-Vámonos.

Catalina se encontraba saliendo de la tienda con Henry, cuando ingresa Emma y Graham.

-Henry, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emma.

-Nada de su importancia, señorita Swan-contesto Catalina.

-Soy ayudante del sheriff, es mi trabajo-contesto enérgicamente.

-Sheriff, encárguese de esos dos ladrones-ordeno Catalina a Graham, mientras salía de la tienda, mantenido sujetado a Henry.

-¿Llamo a sus padres?-pregunto Graham, al dueño de la tienda.

-El número que me dieron no responde.

Graham, se acerco al dueño y comenzó a hacerles preguntas, mientras que Emma se encargaba de Ava y Nicholas.

-¿Le dieron un número falso al señor Clark?-pregunto Emma, mientras observaba a los pequeños, para saber si le mentían o no. Ellos negaron-¿Entonces porque esta desconectado?

-Nuestros padres, no tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar el teléfono-respondió Ava, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Emma observo, que entre lo que los niños habían intentado robar, estaba varios utensilios de limpieza.

-¿Solo intentaban ayudar, no es así?-ambos asintieron.

-Por favor, no nos arrestes, eso solo hará las cosas más difíciles para nuestros padres-suplico Ava.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

-Por favor, no nos haga nada. Nosotros solo buscábamos a nuestro padre, no quisimos causar molestias-respondió Gretel asustada.

-Pobres niños, tan indefensos….-Cora mantenía la voz dulce, claramente fingía- Guardias, ¡Deténganlos!

-¡Hansel, corre!-grito Gretel, mientras con la resortera de Hansel, golpeaba al guardia; para después correr en dirección a donde Hansel había escapado.

Ambos corrían, pero de pronto, las ramas comenzaron a cogerlos, hasta mantenerlos quietos en el suelo.

-Escapar de mi es de tontos…pero valientes-dijo Cora, mientras los observaba-Pero quizás esa valentía, haya salvado la vida de sus familias y las de ustedes.

Cora libero a Hansel y Gretel. Ambos niños la quedaron viendo aun temerosos, pero solo porque Cora mostraba ser una mujer peligrosa.

-¿Nos dejara ir?-pregunto Hansel.

-Hare algo mejor, los ayudare a encontrar a su padre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Gretel.

-Porque ambos me ayudaran a mí, primero.

-Entonces… ¿Nos llevaras a casa?

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Semanas habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de Regina. Más ella seguía sintiéndose bien, ya que por fin había hablado con Henry, y Mary Margaret sobre la relación que mantenía con Bruce.

**_Flash Back_**

_Regina acababa de contarle todo a Henry, el cual solo atino a sonreír y decir que sabía que esto sucedería y que se encontraba feliz por ella. Y murmurar algo sobre hablar con Elisa. Y que la maldición se iba debilitando._

_-¿Entonces, te parece bien, que cenemos con Bruce, esta noche?-pregunto Regina_

_-Claro mamá… ¿La abuela ya sabe, sobre Bruce?-pregunto Henry_

_-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¿Y no te dijo nada?_

_-No._

_-Qué extraño-oyó murmurar a Henry, más decidió no prestar atención a esto último. Ya que seguro estaba relacionado con el mundo fantasioso que Henry imagino._

**_Fin del flash Back_**

Y se sintió tan bien al hablar con Mary Margaret, ya que así no le ocultaba nada. Mary Margaret al igual que Henry lo tomo excelente, incluso la felicito. Y dijo que estaba bien que se diera una oportunidad, además que Bruce y ella, ya habían terminado hace tiempo, y ahora solo eran buenos amigos.

Ahora Regina se encontraba en su oficina sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando irrumpe su madre, con una mirada de molestia. Ella inmediatamente se levanta para preguntar qué ha sucedido.

Catalina le cuenta lo sucedido y Regina se sorprende, pero se sentía culpable por no haber estado allí con su hijo, cuando la necesitaba. Ya que estaba almorzando en Granny´s con Bruce, y por último su celular se había quedado si batería.

-Lamento, los problemas que pasaste madre-contesto Regina.

-Regina, yo solo vine a hacerte ver, que últimamente descuidas a tu hijo. Y estoy empezando a creer que el tal Bruce, no es alguien apropiado para ti. Pero como te dije en tu cumpleaños…ya eres adulta y sabes tomar tus decisiones, solo espero que esas decisiones no afecten a Henry-Catalina salió de la oficina sin dejarle a Regina decir palabra alguna.

Mientras se alejaba una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios; si bien la poción tardaría un poco en hacer efecto… el poder manipular sentimentalmente a su hija a su antojo, era perfecto por ahora.

* * *

Mary Margaret se encontraba en su departamento, cuando Emma llego junto a dos niños. Ella les dio de almorzar, para luego conversar con Emma.

-¿Los conoces? ¿Van a tu escuela?-pregunto Emma.

-Los he visto, pero…No sabía nada. Nadie sabía nada.

-Ava y Nicholas Zimmer-comenzó a leer el archivo, Emma-Dice que su madre era una mujer llamado, Dorrie Zimmer. Murió hace años, pero nadie parece recordarse sobre ella.

-¿Y el padre?

-No figura nadie.

-Nadie que ellos conozcan.

-¿Qué dijo Graham? ¿Qué dicen servicios sociales?-pregunto Mary Margaret, más noto por la cara de Emma, que no había dicho nada.

-No les has informado nada, ¿No es así?

-Si lo hago. Entraran al sistema.

-Un sistema que los ayudara

-Lo dice la mujer, que no ha estado en el en 16 años. ¿Sabes lo que pasa?, son enviados en casa, donde solo representan un bono de comida.

-No todos son así.

-Todos los que he estado, lo son.

-¿Vamos a adoptarlos?

-Quiero buscar al padre.

-Bien, pero no lo hagas sola, infórmale esto a Graham. De no ser así lo único que lograras será meterte en líos, al no decirle nada al sheriff.

* * *

Regina observo unos nuevos papeles en su mesa, vio que eran certificados de nacimientos, entonces noto que venían en archivos que decían: servicios sociales.

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a hablar con su madre, pero al ingresar a la oficina de su madre, no la encontró. Unos minutos después llegaron Graham y Emma, los cuales también parecían buscar a su madre.

-Buenas tardes Regina, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu madre?-pregunto Graham.

-No. Hace unas horas estaba aquí, venía a buscarla por unos archivos que dejo en mi oficina. Son archivos para servicios sociales-contesto Regina.

-Esos son los documentos de nacimiento de Ava y Nicholas-contesto Emma, mientras le quitaba aquellos archivos de las manos.

-Sheriff, señorita Swan, ¿a qué debo su visita?-pregunto desde la entrada de la puerta, Catalina.

-Queremos hablar con usted, sobre el caso de Ava y Nicholas Zimmer-hablo Graham. Catalina camino hasta su asiento y con una seña, les indico a ambos a sentarse, mientras le indicaba a su hija que se retirara.

-Sí, conozco el caso. Averigüe y encontré que son unos niños huérfanos, inmediatamente contacte con servicios sociales-contesto Catalina-Serán llevados a unos orfanatos en Boston, ya que no hay cupo en Maine. Uno es orfanato para señoritas y el otro para varones.

-¿Los separaran?-pregunto Emma.

-No puedo hacer más. Ellos no corren con la misma suerte que la joven huérfana que una vez robo mi casa. ¿Cuál era su nombre?-pregunto Catalina

-Jessica Gray-contesto Graham

-Pero cuando eso sucedió, usted no quiso hacerse cargo, nos mando a nosotros ocuparnos sobre mandarla a una correccional o a un orfanato. ¿Por qué ahora se interesa en el caso de los mellizos Zimmer?-contesto enérgicamente Emma.

-Porque, ese es mi deber como alcaldesa, además la jovencita me habría robado, no pensarías que sería tan complaciente con ella. Volviendo al caso de los hermanos Zimmer, ellos serán trasladados a los orfanatos de Boston.

-No puede separarlos.

-¿Acaso planea adoptarlos señorita Swan?-pregunto Catalina.

-Planeo encontrarles a su padre-contesto Emma.

-¿Es eso cierto? De más está decirle que es sumamente imposible que lo encuentren, no figura nadie en los certificados de nacimiento, y si tanta suerte tuviera en encontrarlo, quizás el padre no quisiera hacerse cargo de ellos-contesto Catalina.

-Yo lo encontrare, y veré que no vayan a esos orfanatos-contesto Emma, mientras salía de la oficina de Catalina, seguida de Graham.

-Eres persistente, ¿cierto?-escucho decir Emma, a Graham.

-¿Me ayudaras?-pregunto Emma.

-Sí. En todo lo que pueda-contesto Graham

* * *

Bosque Encantado:

Cora iba adelante, mientras guiaba a Hansel y Gretel en el bosque. Entonces Cora noto la brújula que la niña llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La brújula de mi padre. Nos la dio antes, de que se perdiera, dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar el camino a casa. Pero ahora está rota-respondió Gretel.

-¿Cuándo nos va a decir a donde estamos yendo?-pregunto Hansel.

-Esta distancia, está bien-respondió Cora.

-¿Distancia de qué?-pregunto Gretel.

-De la casa de la bruja ciega-contesto Cora.

-Eso no suena bien-murmuro Hansel.

-Ella tiene algo que quiero…algo que necesito para derrotar a un enemigo. Esta dentro de un mortal cuero negro…dentro de la casa.

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted misma? ¿Por qué nos necesita a los dos?-pregunto Gretel.

-Porque la casa está protegida por magia. Solo niños pueden ingresar. Tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que anochezca y cuando la bruja este dormida..ingresa a su casa y me traen lo que deseo.

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

Emma se encontraba revisando los archivos, esta sola, ya que Graham había ido a buscar más información en los registros.

-¿Tuviste suerte?-pregunta Henry, mientras ingresaba a la comisaria.

-No-respondió Emma.

-Se quienes son: Hansel y Gretel. Dos niños perdidos, sin padres-contesto Henry, mientras ponía el libro sobre la mesa.

-¿Dice algo acerca del padre?

-Solo que los abandono.

-Genial. Me suena a una historia conocida. Quien quiera que sea el ahora mismo está en Laos.

-No, está aquí.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque nadie abandona Storybrooke. Nadie viene, nadie se va.

-Yo vine.

-Eso es porque eres especial.

-Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

-Bueno si esta por aquí lo voy a encontrar-respondió Emma, mientras se sentaba en su asiento y seguía viendo informes. Henry se sentó en la mesa, mientras dudaba si preguntarle algo o no a Emma.

-¿Puedes decirme algo de él?

-Todavía no sé nada de él.

-No del padre de ellos. Sino el mío. Te conté sobre tus padres, incluso ahora vives con tu madre.

-Mary Margaret no es…Ella…Olvídalo.

-¿Por favor?

Emma volteo a ver a Henry, inhalo suficiente aire y comenzó a relatarle-Yo era muy joven. Recién había salido del sistema de adopción…y el único trabajo que pude conseguir era…en un restaurante abierto todo el día, justo afuera de la estatal y…tu papá se estaba entrenando para ser bombero. Siempre tenía los peores turnos, así que venia pedía café y pastel…y se sentaba en el mostrador…y siempre se quejaba de que no vendíamos pastel de calabaza…pero, de todas manera siempre volvía la siguiente noche.

-¿Te casaste?

-No. Nada de eso. Salimos algunas veces fuera del trabajo. Y…la vida siguió su curso. La de él resulto mejor, la mía peor… me metí en algunos problemas…

-¿Fue cuando acabaste en prisión?

-Sí. Antes de eso descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti. Y…trate de contactarlo. Y me entere que…había muerto…salvando una familia de un edificio en llamas. Así que ¿tú crees que yo soy una salvadora Henry? Él lo era. Tu padre fue un héroe de verdad.

-¿Tienes algo de él? ¿Algo que puedas recordarlo? ¿Algo que pueda ver?

Emma estuvo meditando unos segundos, hasta que su rostro se ilumino por una sonrisa-No tengo nada. Henry…lo siento…me tengo que ir. Puede que ahora sepa cómo encontrar a este tipo.

* * *

Catalina se encontraba caminando por las calles de Storybrooke, cuando de pronto se cruza con Bruce. Entonces ella se acerca.

-Buenas…-Catalina detuvo el saludo de Bruce y con la mirada le indico que se callara. El permaneció callado, para que Catalina hablara.

-Bruce, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo desde que es a saber de casi todos en Storybrooke, sobre la relación que mantienes con mi hija.

-¿Y qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo?-pregunto él.

-No se lo he dicho directamente a Regina, pero no creo que seas el adecuado para mi hija-respondió directamente.

-Regina, es una adulta. Ella sabe elegir, señora Mills-contesto Bruce.

-Lo sé, solo te vengo a decir, que si eres consciente de que Regina, tiene un hijo al cual cuidar, y descuidarlo por una relación no es algo bueno.

-Regina ama a Henry, jamás lo desprotegería-contesto Bruce.

-¿Ella estuvo cuando acusaron a Henry de haber robado en la tienda?-pregunto retadoramente- No, no estaba por haber estado contigo, yo solo te digo lo que veo. Hasta luego.

Catalina se retiro. Bruce solo la quedo viendo de lejos, nunca le agrado la madre de Regina, simplemente había algo en ella que la hacía desconfiar. No creía que se estaba preocupando por Henry, el se preguntaba cual era su intención.

* * *

Emma había hablado con los mellizos Zimmer, los cuales le habían dado por único objeto una brújula, que era perteneciente a su padre, según les había dicho su madre. Inmediatamente se puso a buscar, Graham fue a averiguar sobre el reloj a la tienda del señor Gold.

-¿Y, te dio alguna información?-pregunto Emma.

-Aquí tienes, la dirección-contesto Graham, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta donde estaba escrita una dirección.

-¿Gold, te la dio así de fácil?-pregunto Emma. El señor Gold no hacia esa clase de favores, incluso a la policía, lo cual lucia algo extraño.

-No, increíblemente-contesto Graham.

-Iré inmediatamente a hablar con el padre.

-¿Puedes sola?

-Sí, además me dijiste que estarías a cargo de su situación, para lo del orfanato. Si tengo suerte, no será necesario-sentencio Emma, mientras se alejaba apresuradamente.

* * *

Emma le mostro la fotografía de los mellizos Zimmer, al padre de ellos. El hombre negó varias veces.

-No es posible-respondió el.

-De hecho es posible.

-Lo siento. Dorrie. Ella no era mi…fue solo una vez.

-Algunas veces eso es todo lo que se necesita.

-La conocí cuando estaba acampando…y nosotros…No. No es posible, no tengo mellizos.

-Si…los tienes.

-Tienes mellizos que han estado sin hogar, desde que falleció la madre. Tienes mellizos que han estado viviendo en una casa abandonada…porque no quieren estar separados uno del otro. Mellizos que están a punto de ir a Boston, a menos que te hagas cargo de ellos.

-Mira…apenas puedo manejar este taller, no puedo hacerlo con dos niños. ¿Y porque estás segura que son míos?

-Además del tiempo-contesto Emma, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo, aquella brújula y se lo mostraba a él-¿Has visto esto?

-Lo había perdido.

-Déjame adivinar, hace 12 años y nueve meses. Sé que es mucho, créeme que lo se…Hace un mes un niño que había dado en adopción se apareció en mi puerta pidiéndome ayuda con…algo. Y ahora me mude aquí...por él.

-Me entere. El nieto de la alcaldesa…Pero quedarse en el pueblo, es muy diferente a quedarse con él.

-No tengo a mi hijo, porque no tengo elección. Tu sí. Esos niños no pidieron ser traídos a este mundo. Fueron tu y su madre. Y ahora te necesitan, y si decides no aceptarlos…tendrás que lidiar con esos todos los días de tu vida.

-Realmente lo siento-dijo mientras le entregaba la brújula- No sé nada acerca de ser padre. Si estas buscándoles un buen hogar…no es conmigo.

* * *

Graham acababa de terminar de tener los archivos y documentos listos para el traslado de los mellizos a Boston. Aunque el también quería que Emma, tuviera éxito y consiguiera que el padre se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Ya habían pasado por una situación casi igual, con el caso de Jessica Gray, aunque la adolescente tuvo la suerte de ser adoptada inmediatamente.

Emma ingreso, estaba entre furiosa y decepcionada. Supo inmediatamente que fracaso en su intento.

-¿Qué dijo?

-No se hará cargo.

-Tendrán que ir a Boston.

-No.

-Emma, no podemos hacer nada más.

-Lo sé…se los diré yo misma.

* * *

**Bosque Encantado:**

Cora esperaba ansiosa, cuando ambos niños llegaron ante ella. Lo habían logrado...habían conseguido la manzana.

-Excelente-Cora camino hasta ellos, y cogió la bolsa donde se hallaba la manzana. Ahora si sería el final de la dulce Snow White.

-¿Ahora nos llevara con nuestro padre?-pregunto Gretel.

-Seguramente. Han sido muy eficientes, créanme que me han sido de utilidad. Seguro que su padre estará feliz de verlos…aunque deben encontrarlo primero-con esas palabras Cora desapareció a los niños, dejándolos perdidos en el inmenso bosque.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes su majestad?-pregunto el soldado.

-Mantenga vigilado el lugar donde está encerrado el príncipe-contesto Cora.

-Sí, su majestad-el soldado ya se estaba retirando, cuando Cora lo detiene.

-¿Cómo se ha comportado mi hija?-pregunto al darse cuenta, de que no sabía nada de Regina, desde hace unos días.

-Sigue encerrada en la habitación que la designo-contesto el guardia.

-Bien…puedes retirarte.

El guardia se retiro, mientras que Cora, comenzaba a jugar con la manzana. En poco menos de unas horas…se había deshecho de un dolor de cabeza…como lo era Snow White.

Solo faltaba Daniel, para que todo sea perfecto. Ya vería que haría con su nieta…quizás podría enseñarle algo de magia, cuando la atrapara.

* * *

**Storybrooke: **

Ya era de noche, cuando Emma llevaría a los mellizos Zimmer a Boston.

Emma, estaba en su automóvil, ya a punto de comenzar a conducir. En el asiento de copiloto estaba Graham, y en la parte de atrás los mellizos.

De pronto llega Henry, el cual intentaba detenerla.

-No puedes llevártelos. No pueden dejar Storybrooke, Emma-contesto Henry.

-¿Volviste a escaparte?-pregunto Emma, al verlo solo y sin compañía.

-No puedes, cosas malas ocurrirán.

-Henry, regresa a tu casa. Es peligroso que andes solo de noche-indico Graham.

-Emma…-intentaba decir Henry.

-¡Henry!-Regina apareció inmediatamente, bajo del automóvil que conducía y fue a donde estaba Henry-¿Por qué volviste a escaparte?-pregunto preocupada, Regina- me diste un gran susto.

-Mamá, yo…

-Henry, anda a tu casa. Yo tengo que llevarlos a Boston.

-Pero…

-Henry, escucha a Emma. Tenemos que llevar a los niños a Boston-intervino Graham-Nos estamos demorando.

-Vamos Henry-llamo Regina-Ya es tarde.

Henry hizo caso y se subió al automóvil de Regina. Emma comenzó a conducir, rumbo a la carretera del pueblo.

* * *

Está saliendo de Storybrooke. El letreo, estaba tan imponente como siempre, justo en ese momento el auto comienza a detenerse.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Graham.

-No lo sé, no quiere arrancar-contesto Emma.

-Llamare por ayuda-contesto Graham, mientras bajaba del automóvil.

Media hora después, llego un automóvil de reparación. Cuyo conductor casualmente resultaba ser el padre de los mellizos.

Emma bajo del automóvil al notar esto. Cuando se aproximo, Graham estaba conversando con él.

-¿Son ellos?-pregunto a Graham.

-Lo son-contesto Emma, cuando estaba frente a él.

-¿Y el auto?

-El auto no tiene nada, solo quiso que los vieras por última vez-contesto Graham por ella.

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto Emma.

-Me di cuenta desde el comienzo-contesto Graham.

Emma volteo la mirada hacia el auto, luego al padre de los mellizos-Entregue a Henry, porque quería darle una mejor oportunidad. Cuando me di cuenta de que no la tuvo, no me pude ir. Estaba igual de asustada...probablemente más. Pero cuando lo llegue a conocer…no pude regresar.

Cuando Emma termino de decir esas palabras, el sujeto se dirigía hacia el auto. Antes de abrirlo, dirigió una mirada a Emma…para luego abrir la puerta y abrazar a sus dos hijos.

-Eres mejor Sheriff que yo-comento Graham, con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la feliz escena.

-Aprendí bien-contesto ella.

* * *

Cora se mantenía caminando tranquilamente por su sala. El sonido del teléfono, la desconcertó unos segundos, aunque le agrado saber quien la llamaba.

-Regina, ¿Para qué me llamas a esta hora?-pregunto gentilmente.

-Madre, podría venir a mi casa. Quisiera poder hablar contigo, y pedirte un consejo, es sobre Henry…y su relación con su madre biológica-esto último lo dijo Regina con disgusto.

-Claro hija, iré inmediatamente.

-Gracias.

Cora colgó el teléfono, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios. Se dirigió al perchero y tomo su saco.

Las cosas le salían de maravilla. Más aun cuando de poco a poco...iba orillando a su hija a la maldad; aunque lo haya conseguido con una poción. Como debío ser desde el principio.

* * *

**¡Hola!...Lamento la demora, varias semanas sin actualizar es demasiado.**

**Quisiera poder darles una excusa adecuada, y la tengo y es que un familiar estuvo enfermo y hasta lo operaron...y yo no tenía mente ni para escribir una linea. Ahora que ha esta mejor, decidí que era tiempo de actualizar y hacer volver a la inspiración.**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
